The Wolf-Girl
by Sunblast X
Summary: After 4 years of being together, Lincoln's girlfriend, Ronnie Anne breaks up with him. This leaves Lincoln heartbroken to point where he draws a new girl and wishing she were real. However, Lincoln's in the surprise of his life when the wish he made comes true and the girl he made comes to life. Will this girl heal Lincoln's heart? Read and find out. WARNING: Explicit acts of sex
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, here's my first attempt at an actual** _ **Loud House**_ **sex story. I'm not sure how far this'll go or if this'll get much attention, especially since hardly anyone reads M rated stories. But here's the first chapter of this story.**

* * *

"Let's see what we've got…" Lincoln said as he looked through the fridge, only to come up short. "Damn it!" he slammed the closed. Moments after searching the kitchen, Lincoln walked upstairs with a ton of junk food in his arms that he took to his room. Once there he began stuffing his face with Oreos.

 **Lincoln:** Hey guys, you're probably thinking "Lincoln, what's with all the junk?". Well, let's just say I haven't been in the best of moods lately…

Lincoln remains silent.

 **Lincoln:** You guys want to know what happened, don't you?

Waits a moment.

 **Lincoln:** *sigh*. Whatever, it's not like you guys can talk to me anyway. If you must know, my girlfriend of 4 years, Ronnie Anne broke up with me recently… through a fucking Dear John letter! It would've been nicer if she ended it through video chat, but I guess she didn't have the heart to tell me face to face.

At that moment Lincoln heard a knock at his door. "It's open" Lincoln said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. The door then opened to reveal Lincoln's second oldest sister, Leni.

"Hi Linky, how's it going?" Leni greeted with her usual smile.

"Crappy, that's how it's going" Lincoln replied bitterly, more oreos into his mouth.

"Still upset about Ronnie Anne taking a dump on you?" Leni assumed with the way she said it making Lincoln stare at her for moment before swallowing his cookies.

"Yeah, I'm still pretty upset that she _dumped_ me" Lincoln corrected her.

"Aww…" Leni pulled her brother into a tight embrace, holding his head to her well-developed chest.

"What're you doing?" Lincoln questioned.

"My baby brother needs some attention, so I'm, like, totes going to give it to you. A hug from your big sister will make everything better" Leni cooed, petting her brother's white hair.

"Get off me!" Lincoln pushed her away. "A hug isn't going to make me get over getting dumped" Lincoln said, shoving more Oreos into his mouth.

"Well, neither is stuffing your face like a little piggy" Leni frowned in frustration.

"I'll stuff my face if I want" Lincoln said, giving his sister an annoyed look with his mouth full. "Just get out of my room, Leni!" Lincoln pointed to the door.

"Ok, I'll give you some time to cool off, Linky" Leni said before leaning in and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Love you, baby brother" she told him before leaving his room.

"Ugh…" Lincoln sighed before taking a drink of apple cider. What he didn't know was that the cider was a few days passed it expiration date, making it slightly alcoholic, albeit undetectable.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later…**_

A week. It had been seven whole days since Lincoln's break up with Ronnie Anne. In that time the pain he felt began to diminish, if only a little. Half of the time he simply watched TV while the other half he spent time playing his video games, playing _Mortal Kombat X_ and _Grand Theft Auto V_ to relieve himself.

" **FINISH HER!** " the announcer from the game shouted. The next thing that could be heard was the sound of a bloodcurdling scream from the opponent that Lincoln had just killed.

"Ahh, playing video games always helps relieve me" Lincoln said popping his neck before starting a new match.

"Hey Linky" Lincoln turned to see his younger sister, Lily. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Lily. I'm just playing my games" Lincoln greeted the young girl with a smile. Despite his current mood lately, Lily was one of the few people to make him feel otherwise.

"Can I play?" Lily asked innocently, taking a seat next to her older brother.

"Uh, I think this game might be a bit too violent for you, Lily. How about I let you play _Minecraft_ instead?" Lincoln offered.

"Ok, Lincoln" Lily nodded. Walking over to his console, Lincoln took out the violent _Mortal Kombat X_ and put in the other game. He then handed Lily the controller for her to play. "Thanks, Linky" Lily smiled.

"You have fun. I'll be upstairs if you need me" Lincoln ruffled Lily's hair before heading upstairs.

Arriving at the second floor, Lincoln soon entered his room where he sat down at his desk. His drawing supplies beside him, he took out a sheet of paper and began sketching. When the image came out the way he intended, Lincoln then added color it to give it a more life-like feel. Having finished the drawing completely, Lincoln smiled at his handiwork. Drawing was also a good way to help him relieve himself.

The finished picture was of a girl. But it wasn't just any girl, this was wolf-girl. Like one of those anime girls that appear human but have animal features like wolf ears and a wolf tail. A Kemonomimi, if Lincoln remembered correctly.

As stated before, Lincoln's Kemonomimi was a wolf-girl. She had long, silver hair that reached down to her hips with parted bangs that covered her forehead. Her eyes were golden like the sun with black eyeshadow. Dangling from her wolf ears were golden hoop earrings. As for her outfit, it consisted of a dark, blood red half shirt that showed her stomach, a navy blue skirt that her tail stuck out of and brown high heeled boots.

"Wow. I think I've really outdone myself with this one" Lincoln complimented himself as he looked at his drawing.

"Kids, time for bed!" Lincoln's mother, Rita shouted from downstairs. Lincoln looked at the time on his clock to see that it was indeed bedtime.

"Huh, must've been drawing longer than I thought…" Lincoln said to himself. The white haired teen then looked at the drawing of the girl he made and smiled. "Sure wish you were real. I bet you'd love me like crazy" Lincoln said out loud to no one in particular.

With a yawn, Lincoln got up, shut off his lights and headed to bed where he soon fell to the calls of slumber. Unknown to him though, the universe heard his wish, a wish that it was more than happy to grant. On his desk was the drawing of his wolf-girl which soon began to shimmer with golden light.

* * *

 _ **The following morning…**_

The sun rose over the horizon, bringing in the dawn of a new day. With the day coming, rays of light entered Lincoln's bedroom. Stretching out his limbs and letting out a yawn, Lincoln began to wake up. However, when he awoke, his eyes opened to reveal a face. The face of a beautiful girl.

"Good morning, Master" the girl greeted him.

Lincoln sat up, his eyes full open. He noticed the girl had silver hair, golden eyes, a pair of wolf ears on her head and… Wait a minute, what the hell?!

* * *

 **And Chapter 1 done. A bit rushed? Yeah, maybe, but it's the first chapter. What was the reason for Ronnie Anne breaking up with Lincoln? That's not really important, but I'll let you guys come up with that if you so feel like it.**

 **The girl that Lincoln created is kemonomimi. If you're a hardcore anime fan, you probably know what that is. If not, then I suggest you look it up, it's really cool.**

 **I'd like to thank Omega Ultra and Gamelover41592 for helping me out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	2. The Wolf-Girl

**Wow, this story actually got more attention than I thought it would. Anyway, here's Chapter 2 as well as the name reveal of the wolf-girl in Lincoln's bed. Here goes!**

* * *

"What the hell? I must be imagining things…" Lincoln said, rubbing his head.

Lincoln took another look at the wolf-girl. She was just as he drew her. Long silver hair that stopped at her hips with parted bangs that covered her forehead. Eyes which were golden like the sun, accompanied by black eyeshadow. Small, golden hoop earring that hung at the base of her wolf ears. The only thing that she had in her drawing that she didn't have here were her clothes… mainly because she didn't have any, leaving her tail exposed. She was completely naked.

"What's wrong, master?" the wolf-girl asked with a tilt of her head.

"There's a wolf-girl in bed and she's calling me master. I must be dreaming, that's the only logical explanation for all of this" Lincoln said out loud. "All I have to do is hit me and I'll wake up"

*smack* Lincoln slapped himself hard across the face. He rubbed his cheek in pain, but hopefully that did the trick. Sadly, that wasn't the case as the wolf-girl was still there. *smack* Lincoln slapped himself again on the other side of his face. Again, it did nothing.

"Why are you hurting yourself, master?" the wolf-girl asked.

"To see if I'm dreaming… but I guess I'm not. But there's no way you're real" Lincoln looked at her.

"Of course I'm real, silly!" the wolf-girl smiled.

"Prove it" Lincoln told her, disbelief in his voice.

The wolf-girl released a cute giggle. She placed her hands on Lincoln's cheeks, closing her eyes as she leaned. The white haired teen's eyes widened because the next thing he knew, he the felt the girl's soft lips press against his own. It was enough to make his heart pound harder and he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel somewhat nice. After a few seconds, the wolf-girl pulled away with a smile on her face. There was a short pause before Lincoln spoke up.

"Ok, so maybe you are real…" Lincoln stared as a blush crept across his face, earning another giggle from the wolf-girl. "So, what's your name?" Lincoln asked her.

"Hmm… I don't think I have one" she shrugged. "Why don't you name me?" she suggested to the young man.

"You want _me_ to name you?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow, surprised at her suggestion. The wolf-girl nodded happily. " _I suppose since I did make her, I should probably name her as well_ " Lincoln thought. "How about… Yumi" Lincoln suggested.

"Yumi…" the wolf-girl repeated, thinking it over. "Yumi… I like it!" the wolf-girl smiled, her tail wagging at the sound of her new name.

"Heh, Yumi it is then" Lincoln smiled. "So, Yumi, where are your clothes?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have any" she said, looking off to the side innocently. "Besides, don't you enjoy looking at my body _without_ clothes?" Yumi asked in a flirtatious tone as she inched closer to him.

"Uhh…" a blush grew across Lincoln's face as he checked out her body. She had curvy, voluptuous figure with a big 38DD chest and a firm, round, heart-shaped ass that her tail came out of. "Well, you are pretty, Yumi, but…"

"Yes, master?" Yumi gently placed her arms around him, her eyes looking into his.

"Well, the thing is-" *Knock* *knock* Lincoln was cut off by the sound of someone knocking at his bedroom door.

"Lincoln, you up yet?" a familiar voice asked from the other side.

"Crap, it's Luna!" Lincoln yelled in a whisper under his breath. "Hide" he told the wolf-girl.

"Why?" Yumi tilted her head.

"Just do it" he asked, bit more demanding. Yumi looked around the tiny room for good hiding place. With not much option, she hopped to the floor and hid under Lincoln's bed.

"Lincoln?" Luna called her brother's name from the other side.

"Just a sec!" Lincoln said as he pushed Yumi's tail under the bed, making sure no part of her was sticking out.

"Lincoln" Luna repeated his name.

"Hold on, Luna, damn!" Lincoln shouted as he got under the covers. That's when Luna opened the door. The two siblings looked at each other.

"Uhh, what were you doing?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Lincoln answered quickly.

"Were you…" Luna formed her hand in a ring and moved it in the air in a stroking motion. Lincoln knew what she meant.

"What? No!" Lincoln said.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure you were awake. It's almost time for breakfast" she told him as she began to close his door. "You sure you weren't jerking it?" Luna asked again.

"Luna!" Lincoln snapped.

"Heh heh. Just be down before the food gets cold" Luna told him playfully before closing the door.

Once alone, Lincoln let out a low sigh. He hopped out of bed and crouched low to the ground. "Ok, Yumi, you can come out now" Lincoln told the wolf-girl under his bed to which he got no response. "Yumi?" he repeated her name.

Lincoln leaned into get a closer look. That's when he was caught off guard by Yumi once again pressing her lips press against his. As she came out from under Lincoln's bed, she inched closer towards him, causing him to back away as she continued the kiss until his back was against his dresser, which allowed Yumi to wrap her arms around his him. She slowly pulled away.

"How was that, master?" she asked in a flirtatious tone, a loving gaze in her eyes.

" _I can't lie; part of me actually enjoyed it. But another part of me thinks it is all kinds of weird…"_ Lincoln thinks to himself, looking off to the side. "Uh, I'd rather not give my opinion on this right now, Yumi" Lincoln told her.

"Oh…" Yumi's ears lowered in disappointment. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked, smiling as she quickly perked back up.

"Well, first off, let's pay a visit to my sister Lisa. Maybe she can explain how all of this happened" Lincoln said as they got up.

Opening his bedroom door, Lincoln poked his head into hallway, checking both ways to see if anyone was around. From what he could tell, the coast was clear. Quietly walking over to room on the left, Lincoln slowly opened the door, revealing his 8 year old genius sister working at her science table.

"Hey Lisa, you busy?" Lincoln asked, poking his head into his second youngest sister's bedroom.

"Not now, Lincoln. I'm busy" Lisa said as she poured chemicals into a tube.

"C'mon, Lisa, I really need your help with something" Lincoln pleaded.

The child protégé let out a sigh. "Very well, what is your problem, dear brother?" Lisa asked, turning to face him.

Lincoln stepped aside to reveal the wolf-girl that was in his bed when he woke up. There was a short silence between the three before Lisa spoke up.

"Well, Lincoln, while I'm impressed that you've managed to get an attractive female specimen and have her dress up, I have no interest in this whatsoever" Lisa adjusted her glasses.

"Ok, first of all, she's not dressed up. Second, you should be interested because… I think I brought her to life… somehow" Lincoln told her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Lincoln, are you sure you are not under the influence of hallucinogenic substances?" Lisa asked.

"If I were on drugs, I wouldn't be telling you about it, would I?" Lincoln asked rhetorically.

Lisa shakes her head, "I find your claims to be difficult to believe"

" _Sorry about this, Yumi_ " Lincoln apologized mentally as he grabbed Yumi's tail. "Ok, how's this?" Lincoln yanked hard on Yumi's tail, causing the wolf-girl to release a whine, wincing.

"You have obviously super glued a canis lupis tail to your female companion's buttocks, causing her pain whenever you pull on it" Lisa explained.

Lincoln released an annoyed sigh. "Look, if you take a look at her blood and see what she really is then will you believe me?" Lincoln asked.

"Hmm… I suppose I could use the DNA of someone other than my siblings" Lisa rubbed her chin. "Very well, I shall accept your offer" she as she hopped out of her chair with a syringe.

"Alright, hold still" Lincoln told the wolf-girl as Lisa held her arm.

"Wait!" Yumi said, causing the young genius to stop.

"What is it?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to do it" Yumi said, looking at Lincoln with a trusting smile.

Lincoln smiled back and nodded. He held out his hand for Lisa to give him the syringe. Taking Yumi's arm, Lincoln stuck the needle into one of her veins and withdrew a sample of her blood, soon handing the sample to his younger sister. Lisa took the blood sample and placed inside of a machine that scanned and analyzed it for data. A few seconds later, a piece of paper came out, Lisa taking it in her hands.

"Hmm…" Lisa looked over the data. What she saw made her eyes grow wide. She turned to face her brother with a shocked expression. "How… H-How?" Lisa was at a loss for words.

"I take it by your expression that you believe me now" Lincoln crossed his arms.

"This should not even be scientifically possible!" Lisa said, still in disbelief.

"Well it is" Lincoln said, but then gave an unsure look. "Somehow…" there was a short pause. "Anyway, Lisa, I'm going to need you to keep Yumi a secret. Can you do that?" Lincoln asked his sister.

"That is easier said than done" Lisa replied.

"Why do you say that?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Considering the number of siblings we share and the fact that one of them can't keep a secret, everyone is bound to find out about your female creation sooner or later. Including mom and dad" Lisa told him while adjusting her glasses.

Lincoln groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. As much as he hated to admit it, Lisa was right. Sure, he could keep Yumi as secret for the time being, but eventually the rest of his sisters will find out about the wolf-girl at some point.

"So what do you suggest?" Lincoln asked.

"Tell everyone else and get it over with" Lisa offered.

"Are you nuts?! Mom and Dad will freak if they find out a girl was in my room the whole night!" Lincoln said with frustration.

"It is better that they know now than later when it blows up in your face. At least tell the sister you trust the most" Lisa suggested.

Lincoln sighed. "I guess you're right, Lisa. I'll do it after breakfast" Lincoln said. "Yumi, go back in my room and hide under my bed until I come get you" Lincoln told the wolf-girl.

Yumi bowed her head before Lincoln and exited Lisa's room. Looking over his shoulder, Lincoln caught a glimpse of Yumi's womanhood from behind. If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn she was wet. Did it happen when he pulled on her tail? That's something Lincoln would have to question later. For now though, it was time for breakfast.

"C'mon, let eat before Lynn or Lana takes our food" Lincoln said as he walked out of Lisa's room, the girl following in suit. "So, it didn't bother you that she was naked?" Lincoln looked at Lisa with a raised eyebrow.

"Meh, with nine sisters and a brother, nudity is something I have grown desensitized to" Lisa replied with a shrug.

"Ok then" Lincoln said with an accepting smirk. Now that Lisa knows of Yumi, it was time for him to tell one of his most trusted sisters. After they've eaten breakfast, of course.

* * *

 **Ok, Chapter 2 is done. I realize could've written more this chapter, but I wanted to save the rest for next chapter. Which sister is Lincoln going to trust to know about Yumi? Well, if you've read any of my other** _ **Loud House**_ **stories then you probably already know the answer to that. If you haven't then you'll just have to wait until the next chapter.**

 **And for those of you that were wondering, Yumi's breasts are big enough to take up Lincoln's entire hand if he grabbed/held one of them. In other words, really big. And since Yumi calls Lincoln master, they'll have a relationship similar to Kurumi and Nakahito from** _ **Steel Angel Kurumi**_ **… except the Yumi's not an idiot. Lincoln will act more or less like himself though.**

 **I'd like to thank Omega Ultra for helping me out here.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow. And expect this story to feel like a slice of life anime… except with a wolf-girl.**


	3. Luna Knows

**Ok, here's chapter 3 of this story. Let's see which of his sisters Lincoln will trust with the information of Yumi.**

* * *

After dealing with his Lisa/Yumi situation, Lincoln arrived with young genius made their way to the dining room. As per usual, the Loud family gathered for breakfast. The difference this time being that oldest child, Lori wasn't with them. Recently she had moved out and began living with her fiancé, Bobby a while ago, meaning there was one less sister in the household. They were having the standard bacon, eggs and toast. While they were eating, Lincoln began to think.

" _Lisa said I should tell the sister I trust the most. So that leaves Lucy…_ " Lincoln looked at his gothic younger sister. " _Lana…_ " he faced his mechanic tomboy sister. " _Leni…_ " he faced his lovable, yet dimwitted older sister. " _And Luna…_ " he looked at his rock star of an older sister.

Lincoln weighed his options. While he trusted almost all of his sisters, each of them had their reasons for him to be cautious with a secret such as this. Leni wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and might accidentally blab to everyone. The same went for the twins, though Lola might tell out of blackmail more than anything else. Luan, being a comedian, might not take him seriously. If Lynn found out, she might use Yumi as a pack mule and Lily was way too young to understand this kind of thing. This left Lincoln with only two options: Lucy or Luna. Thank god Lori wasn't here.

Lincoln could probably trust Lucy to keep Yumi a secret since he's kept her love of _Princess Pony_ a secret all these years. Then again, being the emo she is, she might not even care enough to help him to begin with. That left Luna. While she and Lincoln have been close since they were little and he could probably trust her most out of all his _older_ sisters, there was a chance she might slip up and spill the secret while she was singing in the shower.

The boy sighed. " _Guess I'll have to take my chances_ " he thought in defeat. "Say, Luna, do you think I could speak with you for a moment?" Lincoln asked the young rocker, noticing she had finished her breakfast.

"Sure, bro, I've always got time to talk" Luna replied with a smile.

Lincoln took the leftover bacon off of his plate and placed it in the sink. He motioned his head to Luna in a gesture that told her to follow him. The two siblings headed upstairs where they arrived at Lincoln's bedroom door. Lincoln stopped and turned to face his sister.

"Luna, if I were to show you something… something _unbelievable_ , could I trust you to keep it a secret?" he asked.

"Sure, bro" Luna smiled.

"I'm serious, Luna. You can't tell anybody, not even mom and dad" Lincoln shot her a serious glare.

"It's that big, huh?" Luna raised an eyebrow. Lincoln nodded his head. "Ok, I, Luna Loud, promise not to tell anyone my little bro's secret" Luna pledged, raising her left hand and placing her right hand over her heart.

Lincoln smiled, now knowing he could trust her. The white haired teen opened the door allowing his sister to step in. Lincoln closed the door and locked it behind them.

"Ok, so what I wanted to show you is… oh, hold on" Lincoln looked around to make sure no one was listening. He then looked inside the vents to see if Lucy was there, as she had a habit of being in there. The coast was clear. "Ok, so what I'm about to show you might blow you away" Lincoln told her.

"I'm ready when you are" Luna replied.

"Yumi, you can come out now" Lincoln said, confusing Luna.

They soon saw the bottom of Lincoln's bed sheets begin to ruffle. After a few seconds, the head of a girl with wolf ears came out from under Lincoln's bed. The wolf-girl then came out completely, revealing herself to them… as well as her naked body.

"Oh, my god…" Luna looked at the wolf-girl with disbelief, and then at her brother.

"Luna, this is Yumi. Yumi, this is my big sister, Luna" Lincoln introduced the two girls to each other.

"Hello" Yumi greeted with a friendly smile.

"I can't believe it…" Luna began.

"Now, Luna, I know this must be a lot to take in-"

"It's only been a week since you got dumped and you're already bringing chicks home? Nice!" Luna interrupted her brother, placing a proud arm around his shoulders.

"What?! N-No, no, no, no! You don't understand" Lincoln tried to explain, a nervous sweat appearing on his face.

Luna frowns. "Oh, so you're _not_ over Ronnie Anne. Figures" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, don't remind me…" Lincoln looked off with an upset expression.

"Who's Ronnie Anne?" Yumi asked, tilting her head.

"Someone that I'd rather not speak of right now, Yumi" Lincoln told her.

"Let's just say she's someone Lincoln had emotional ties with" Luna said, placing a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, and her ending those ties really hurt me… emotionally" Lincoln added.

"Aw, I'm sorry, master" Yumi gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, if I ever see her, I'll hit her until she bleeds" She said with a smile. Lincoln looked at her with slight surprise.

"Uh, thanks Yumi, that won't be necessary" Lincoln held up a hand.

"Master?" Luna raised a confused eyebrow.

"I don't know, it's just what she likes to call me. Just go with it" Lincoln told his sister.

"Hey, I know what'll make you feel better" Yumi spoke up.

The two siblings looked at her. The wolf-girl walked up to the boy, and then got to her knees. Putting her fingers inside Lincoln's waistband, Yumi pulled his pants and underwear down slightly, just enough for his member to pop out. She licked her lips and opened her mouth. Yumi was about to put it in her mouth until Lincoln stopped her by pushing her away.

"Whoa there, big girl! No need to get all X rated on us" Luna said.

"Yeah, I'm good, Yumi" Lincoln added.

"Oh. Ok, master" Yumi smiled, standing back up as Lincoln pulled up his pants. "But if you ever need me to please you, just let me know" Yumi winked at him, caressing his cheek.

"I'll keep that in mind" the teenage boy said, glancing at Luna who smirked deviously at him.

"Heh, so where'd this girl come from, Linc?" Luna asked her younger brother.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you" Lincoln said.

"I don't know, I'm pretty open-minded" Luna replied with a shrug. Lincoln looked at Yumi who smiled, her tail wagging lightly. He then turned back to his older sister.

"Ok, so this may be hard to believe, but I somehow… created her" Lincoln admitted, giving an unsure expression.

There was a pause between the two siblings. Afterwards, Luna burst into laughter.

"You done yet?" Lincoln asked with a deadpan expression.

"Hahaha! Sorry, bro, but you seriously expect me to believe _you_ created someone like _her_ " Luna pointed at Yumi, wiping a tear from her eye.

" _Yeah, Lisa didn't believe me at first either…_ " Lincoln thought to himself. "Luna, how many girls do you know have golden eyes… that aren't contacts?" Lincoln asked rhetorically.

"Ok, let's say for a moment that you DID create her. What proof do you have?" Luna asked, crossing her arms. Lincoln stepped out of his room. A few seconds later, he came back and handed Luna a paper with the results from scanning Yumi's blood. The rocker girl's eyes widened. "How can I be sure you're telling the truth" she raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Feel her ears and tail" Lincoln offered.

Walking up to the wolf-girl, Luna hesitantly raised her hand to Yumi's head. Running her fingers along the wolf-girl's ears, she could feel how soft and furry they were. Stepping around Yumi, Luna used her other hand and lightly took a hold of her tail. Like her ears, Yumi's tail was also soft and furry, it felt nice. And she could also feel the blood flowing through her tail.

"These are real…" Luna muttered.

"Now do you believe me?" Lincoln asked.

"I guess, but Lincoln… how is this possible?" Luna asked, looking at her brother.

"I don't know. Last night I drew a picture of her, and then the next morning I wake up with her naked in my bed" Lincoln explained the best he could.

"And you don't know what caused it?" Luna asked, earning a shrug from Lincoln.

"All I know is she enjoys being around me… and likes kissing me" Lincoln told her. "Look, can you please not tell this to anyone? Least of all Mom and Dad" Lincoln pleaded.

"Hmm…" Luna pondered as she rubbed her chin. "Yeah, I can keep your little secret, bro" she agreed with smile.

"Um, Luna?" Yumi spoke up, getting the girl's attention. "As much as love my ears and tail stroked, could you let them go?" the wolf-girl asked kindly.

"Oh, sorry" Luna said as she released Yumi's wolf parts. She then turned her attention back to Lincoln. "So how do you plan to keep the wolf chick a secret from the rest of the family?" she asked him.

"I don't really have one at the moment. For now though, I'll let her stay in my room and when it's time to sleep she can sleep under my bed. That ok with you, Yumi?" Lincoln turned his attention to the wolf-girl.

"Whatever makes you happy, master" Yumi said with a bow.

"I'll take that as a yes. So now the only ones that know about Yumi are you and Lisa… she was bound to find out sooner or later" Lincoln told Luna.

"Yeah. Just hope Leni or Lola doesn't find out, they'll tell _everybody_ " Luna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no shit" Lincoln said in agreement. "Keeping Yumi a secret won't be easy" Lincoln shook his head.

"Don't worry, little bro, I'll help you keep Yumi a secret until you're ready to tell the rest of the family" Luna said, giving Lincoln a wink. Lincoln smiled at his older sister. Luna walked up to Lincoln and planted a kiss upon his cheek. "Now get dressed, school starts in an hour" she told him, ruffling his hair as she walked past him, exiting his room.

"Master, what's that in your hand? It smells delicious" Yumi asked, licking her lips as she eyed the food in Lincoln's hand, her tail wagging.

"Oh, it's bacon. Here, try it" Lincoln handed her the pieces of meat.

Taking the food from her master, Yumi took a bite of one as an explosion of flavor hit her taste buds. Her tail wagged even harder as she enjoyed the crispiness and juiciness of the bacon.

With that, Lincoln walked to his dresser and began picking out the clothes he'd be wearing to school with Yumi sitting on his bed as she watched curiously. Unbeknownst to them, a certain Goth girl had been listening. Listening… and watching.

* * *

 **Wow, Chapter 3 of this story. This is an average chapter because I'm saving the other stuff for the next chapter. Apparently I'm the first person (as far as I know) make an M rated story where Lincoln hooks up with an animal girl, which I'm honored. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Will one of the other sisters find out about the wolf-girl, Yumi? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **I'd like to thank Omega Ultra for helping me out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	4. A Trip to the Mall

**Hey guys here chapter 4 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. How will this chapter go? Let's read it and find out.**

* * *

"Ok, you've eaten so you should be fine for a while..." Lincoln paced around his room, "But, I've got five minutes to come up with-"

Alright, little bro, I need you to come down or else I'm gonna have to leave ya." Luna's voice echoed from downstairs.

Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose, "Make that now." He looks up, "Can I trust you not to get into trouble?"

Yumi nods, "Yes master."

"Good." Lincoln scratches her behind the ears. "I'll be back before you know it" he told her. And with that, he turns and bolts out the door.

Since he was in high school, Lincoln had to be out of the door earlier than his younger sisters. Luckily for him, one of his older sisters was more than willing to drop him off. With Lori gone though, that task usually fell to either Leni or Luna, the latter being the more common of the two.

"Ready, Luna" Lincoln said as he walked down the step, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"It's about time, bro" Luna smiled at him. "Did you make sure to clear things up with your sexy wolf friend?" she asked.

"Don't worry. Yumi won't get into too much trouble" Lincoln replied. Giving a twirl of her keys, Lincoln and Luna walked out and got into Luna's car. Sticking the key in the hole, the older sibling started the ignition.

Meanwhile, in Lincoln's room, Yumi sat on her master's bed with her tail gently swishing back and forth. One question remained in her head: what was she going to do until Lincoln got back?

"Hello" a voice greeted her.

"Gahh!" Yumi jumped as a preteen Goth girl appeared beside her. "Um, hello" Yumi greeted the young girl.

"It's nice to meet you, you must be Yumi" Lucy said.

"Yes I am. And you are?" the wolf-girl tilted her head.

"Lucy, Lincoln's younger sister" the young girl formally introduced herself. "I was in the vents listening to what Lincoln and Luna said. So you're a creation that my brother brought to life. How?" Lucy asked.

"We aren't sure. My master just woke up and saw me in his bed" Yumi told her.

"So have you…" Lucy began.

"No, we haven't. Not yet anyway" Yumi looked off to side with a seductive smirk.

"Well, if you do find out how you came to be, let me know. I want to try to bring Edwin to life" Lucy said.

"Who's…" Yumi began to ask, only for Lucy to have vanished the minute she turned to face her. "What a strange little girl" the wolf-girl said to herself.

At that moment her ears perked up at the sound of the door knocking. "Lincoln, did you go to school already?" she heard a feminine voice from the other side.

Knowing Lincoln wouldn't want anyone else to see her, Yumi quickly hid under her master's bed.

"Lincoln?" the one that came in was Lincoln's second oldest sister, Leni. "Huh, I guess he did go to school"

Closing the door behind her, Leni walked in and sat on her brother's bed. A smile appeared across the young woman's face as looked around her younger brother's room. Lincoln had grown up so much in the past 5 years; it's hard to believe that he used to be her little Linky. Leni giggled. Oh, who was she kidding? He'll _always_ be her little Linky. It's too bad he had school today; Leni could've spent the whole day with him.

He had been bit down since his Ronnie Anne broke up with him and Leni figured she'd treat him to some ice cream to make him feel better. At least, that's how she'd usually cheer him up when he was down. Plus, that's what most people eat after a break up. Leni sighed.

"Oh Linky… You'll find the right girl for you. Someday…" she said as she stood up, before stepping on something.

"Ow!" a voice yelped in pain, causing Leni to look down.

She saw that she had stepped on what appeared to be a tail, which then went under the bad. Did Lincoln get a new dog? Bending down, Leni lifted part of the covers. She greeted by a pair of golden colored eyes, the eyes of a pretty girl.

"Oh, hello" Leni greeted the girl with a smile.

"Um… hi" Yumi greeted back shyly.

"Don't you want you want to come out?" Leni asked her. Yumi simply looked back at her. "It's ok, I don't bite"

Ever so slowly, Yumi crawled from out of under Lincoln's bed. When she was completely visible, Leni noticed not only her tail, but the pair of wolf ears upon her head. It was cute.

"So, are you a friend of Lincoln's?" Leni asked, oblivious to the fact the wolf-girl was completely naked.

"You could say that" Yumi replied, looking off to the side. "How do you know him?" she asked back.

"I'm one of his big sisters. I'm Leni" the blonde girl extended her hand to the wolf-girl.

"Yumi" Yumi shook Leni's hand for a few seconds before pulling it away.

"So how long have you known Lincoln? I don't think he's ever mentioned you before" Leni said.

"I'm one of his new friends. _Very_ new" The wolf-girl told her.

"That's nice. He doesn't have many female friends, and seem to be very pretty" Leni complimented Yumi, causing a blush to appear across her face. "I mean, look at these!"

Leni reached out and grabbed a handful of Yumi's breasts. The wolf-girl winced at the feeling of having someone touch her. To Leni, they were felt soft and warm to the touch.

"Oh my… They're so soft, and so big! Linky really knows how to pick 'em" Leni said as she fondled Yumi's chest. Unknown to the ditzy blonde, Yumi's tail began to wag little. "Oh! I just thought of something"

"Hm?" Yumi tilted her head as the elder girl released her breasts.

"You look like you could use some clothes, so why don't we go to the mall?" Leni offered.

"I…" Yumi began, only to remember how Lincoln told her not to leave his room. "I-I can't… I was trusted not to get into any trouble" she told her.

"Well, were you told to stay here?" Leni asked.

"Hmm…." Yumi rubbed her chin

 _[Flashback]_

Alright, little bro, I need you to come down or else I'm gonna have to leave ya." Luna's voice echoed from downstairs.

Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose, "Make that now." He looks up, "Can I trust you not to get into trouble?"

Yumi nods, "Yes master."

"Good." Lincoln scratches her behind the ears. "I'll be back before you know it" he told her. And with that, he turns and bolts out the door.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"No, I guess not" Yumi replied with a shrug.

"Then let's get going! We can get you a new outfit and we'll totes have lots of fun" Leni told her as she grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait! I don't have any thing to wear out in public _now_ " Yumi reminded Leni.

"Oh, I know how to fix that!" Leni said

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Mall…**_

A quick 15-minute drive and the two girls had arrived at their destination. Fortunately for them, like Luna, Leni had her own car. What was even more fortunate was that no one else saw the two leave the house.

"Thanks for loaning me this, Leni" Yumi said, a bathrobe covering her body and slippers on her feet.

"Oh, it was my pleasure" Leni replied. "Now, let's buy you a cute outfit"

 _[Moments later]_

Leni and Yumi were in one the changing rooms of one of her favorite clothing stores within the mall. They were picking out clothes for Yumi, they even managed to find a pair of panties that fit snuggly under her tail.

"Wow, you look really cute in this lingerie" Leni commented, glancing at the black bra and matching panties the wolf-girl was wearing. "Now, try this on" she handed her a red shirt and blue skirt.

"Hey Leni?" Yumi spoke up while zipping up the skirt.

"Yes?" Leni replied.

"What do you think?" Yumi asked, striking a pose with her hands on her hips, showing off the outfit she was given.

Leni, ironically, responded with a wolf whistle, "Now don't you look sexy? Linky's totes going to love it!" Leni told her

"Heh, I know" Yumi gave a wink.

The wolf-girl now wore an outfit that hugged her voluptuous figure. She wore a blood red shirt that showed off her huge chest, along with a navy-blue skirt that complimented her cute, round ass. Surprisingly, her tail was able to fit between the articles of clothing.

"Ooh, and these boots will go great with that outfit" Leni said, handing her a pair of brown colored high heeled boots.

"Hey, you're right, this IS a cute outfit" Yumi said, checking herself out in the full body mirror. "I can definitely see myself wearing this"

"That's great! Now let's go buy it" Leni said.

 _[Moments later]_

"Thanks again for buying me these clothes, Leni" Yumi said as they sat at a table at the food court.

"You're welcome" Leni replied with a friendly smile. "Aren't you going to eat your food?" she asked.

The two girls had chosen to get a bite to eat after shopping for clothes, they had decided to get some food from the mall's indoor Burpin' Burger, with them getting a double bacon cheeseburger, a large side of fries and a drink. There was a special.

Yumi was about to dive face first into her food, but then Leni stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Leni took her burger and demonstrated how to hold her burger. Yumi repeated the action and held her food in her hands. Lifting the burger up to her face, she took a bite out of it. After chewing thoroughly and swallowing, Yumi remained silent.

"Well?" Leni asked, waiting for her answer. The reply came in Yumi wolfing down the burger (no pun intended). "I'll take means you like it. Everyone loves Burpin' Burger burgers!"

Yumi released a loud belch, covering her mouth as an embarrassed blush crossed her face. "Um, excuse me" she said, before smacking her lips, "Ooh, it's just as good coming back up"

"Yeah, that's part of their jingle" Leni told her

"It's delicious…" she began, eating a few of her fries. "But you know what I'd rather taste?"

"Hm?" Leni raised an eyebrow.

"Your brother's hot load" Yumi said in seductive tone with half-lidded eyes.

"Hmm. I think that can be arranged" Leni said with devious expression.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

" _Ugh. Man, today was lame. I really hope nobody found Yumi_ " Lincoln thought as he walked up the stairs.

Upon reaching the second floor he noticed the door to the bedroom had been open. Oh, crap…

Entering his room, Lincoln tossed his backpack to the side. "Yumi?" Lincoln called her name, "Yumi, are you in here?" he asked, checking under his bed.

His answer came in the form of a pair of lips pressing against his. Stepping back, the pair of lips that were against his belong to the wolf-girl herself. As she inched closer, he moved back until his back was against his dresser, Yumi throwing her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

" _How the hell did I fall for this a second time?_ " Lincoln thought before Yumi broke the kiss.

"Welcome home, master" Yumi said with a half-lidded gaze.

"Hey Yumi" he greeted her. "How was- Wait, are you wearing clothes?" he raised an eyebrow as he took notice of her attire.

"Yes I am. You like?" she asked, rubbing her chest against his. A light blush crossed face.

"Uhh… it's nice, but where'd you get it? You didn't steal it from one of my older sisters, did you?" he asked.

"No" she shook her head. "Although I did meet a couple more of your sisters"

"Great, that's just what I need" Lincoln rolled his eyes with a sarcastic tone of voice. "You didn't cause any trouble while I was away, did you?"

"No" Yumi replied.

"Ok, good" Lincoln smiled, scratching the wolf-girl behind the ears. "So, which of my sisters know about you now?" he asked.

"Lucy and Leni" she told him.

"Aw, crap. Lucy's probably going to wonder how you came into existence, and I'm guessing Leni's the one that took you shopping for these clothes" Lincoln assumed. "And I have a feeling she's going to blab about you to the rest of the family"

At that moment the sound of the bedroom door closing, and then locking was heard. Lincoln and Yumi turned their heads and saw the one that closed the door was none other than Lincoln's older sister, Leni.

" _Speak of the devil…_ " Lincoln thought. "Leni, how long have you been standing there?" he asked as he pulled Yumi off him and stood up.

"I've been here since just before you walked in" Leni replied with a smile.

"Ok then. So, I'm sure you've already met Yumi" Lincoln gestured to the wolf-girl behind him.

"I have, she's very pretty. Don't worry, you know I can keep a secret" Leni looked over to Yumi, who gave her a nod to which she gave a nod back. "But could you do something for me?"

"Hm?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

Leni placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him around to face Yumi, who was no completely naked. Lincoln's eyes widened.

"You see I was with your friend her today…" Leni began, placing her head on Lincoln's shoulder, "And it would mean the world to both of us if you could give her all the cum you could!" she told him, lightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Say what?" Lincoln was caught off guard.

"And I want to watch" she added. Lincoln looked over his shoulder at his older sister. "Please, Linky?" she asked in a sweet voice, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

" _Is Leni serious? She seriously wants me to do cum in Yumi's mouth…_ " Lincoln thought as a nervous blush crossed his face.

"Well?" Leni asked. "All she wants is to taste a hot load from that big, thick cock of yours" she whispered into his ear as she nuzzled her face against his.

" _This is a side of Leni I've never seen before…_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

"What's it gonna be, Linky?" Leni asked.

"I…" he looked at Leni. "I…" he looked at Yumi who was looking at him with big puppy-dog eyes as she wagged her tail. Lincoln sighed, "Alright, you win…"

Yumi gasped in delight, wagging her tail even faster.

Leni kissed his cheek, "Good boy"

* * *

Having agreed to these to what Leni asked, Lincoln sat naked on the edge of his bed with Yumi sitting on her knees between his legs, smiling up at him.

"Why do you have to watch us again?" Lincoln looked up at his sister who sat across from him on top of his dresser.

"Because I want to, sweetie" Leni replied, kicking off her shoes with with a grin. "Now, let's get on with the show"

Yumi took a hold of Lincoln's member and lightly licked her lips.

"Wait a minute, you don't trust me to-" Lincoln's sentence was cut off, having released a light gasp as Yumi had slowly licked up his shaft from the base all the way up to the tip.

"Does that feel good?" Leni asked as she watched.

"I'll admit… it does feel kind of nice" Lincoln said as Yumi repeated licked his tip.

"Then you're going to love _this_ " Yumi said while gazing into Lincoln's eyes.

The next thing Lincoln knew, he felt the wolf-girl's soft, warm lips wrap around the head of his penis. It was amazing, and it only got better as Yumi took him deeper into her mouth, the warm sensation having him groan in delight. Meanwhile Leni was enjoying the show that was going on before her.

"Mmm. Yeah, take my little Linky's big cock down your throat" Leni said as she lifted the hem of her dress.

Sliding her hand down her body, Leni started to touch herself, using her fingertips to lightly rub her clit. As a moan escaped her, a small blush spread across her face. Using her other hand to lower the top of her dress she used it to massage one of her now free breasts. She quickly licked her fingers before sticking her middle and ring finger into herself, releasing another moan as she fingered warm opening. As she twisted her nipple and played with her pussy, she began to get wet, juice running down her thighs.

"Ah…" Lincoln moaned. The sensation he was feeling was indescribable. The warmth of Yumi's mouth sucking on him, her moist tongue lapping up his shaft as she did so. It made the white-haired teen threw his head back, his breathing increasing with each bob the wolf-girl gave.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Suck that big cock of his. Make him cum" Leni said as she massaged her breast and fingered herself hard, her bare feet scraping against Lincoln's dresser drawers as her thighs rubbed together.

A few moments later, Lincoln cock began to throb as he felt a buildup in his loins. He grabbed ahold of Yumi's head, the wolf-girl bobbing at a faster pace. The buildup within Lincoln then ran up his shaft. With a grunt, he gave a small thrust.

"Hrk!" Yumi's eyes shot open, her pupils the size of pinpricks as Lincoln's cock twitched in her mouth with a hot, thick, sticky load shooting down her throat, which she wasted no time in guzzling down. When she took her mouth off Lincoln, he twitched one more time, cumming bit on her face. " _Yes, this is what I've been craving all day. My master hot, delicious cum_ " she thought with a smile.

"Whoa… that was amazing. I should've let you do that this morning like you wanted. Thanks, Yumi" Lincoln said as he petted the top of Yumi's head.

The wolf-girl giggled happily, "You're welcome" she said with a wag of her tail.

At that moment the two of them heard something trickling. They looked around to see Leni had just came, breathing heavily in delight, having come down from an orgasm of her own. Her juices had created a puddle on the top of Lincoln's dresser, drops of it running down the drawers.

"Ahh. That was fun to watch" Leni said as she sucked on her fingers, tasting herself. "How was it, Yumi?"

"Delicious" Yumi replied, wiping the cum off her face and licking it off her fingers.

"Leni, you have to promise me you'll Yumi a secret from the others. It's bad enough Luna, Lisa and Lucy know" Lincoln told her.

"Don't worry, Linky, I can keep a secret" Leni hopped off her brother's now soaking wet dresser, putting her shoes back on.

"Thank you" Lincoln said.

"Oh, before I forget, give this to Yumi" Leni handed him a black piece of leather that looked like a collar.

"The hell? Is this a collar?" Lincoln looked questionably at the object.

"Close, it's a choker" Leni told him, Lincoln looked at his sister with wide eyes. "Don't worry, it's not that kind of choker. It's the kind you wear for fun and to look cute. It'll totes go with Yumi's outfit"

"Uh… if you say so" Lincoln said, putting the item around the wolf-girl's neck.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Leni kissed Lincoln's cheek, "See you later, you two" she winked at them before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Lincoln sighed, before taking out a towel from under his bed. "Yumi, do me a favor and clean my dresser"

* * *

 **Well, there's the end of that chapter. Lincoln got a BJ and Yumi got to please Lincoln, it's a win-win. Plus, more sisters know about Yumi and she got a new outfit. What will chapter 6 bring? Only way to find out is to wait and read it when it comes out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	5. School Day

**Hey guys, here's chapter of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rose in the morning sky, its rays entering the bedroom of the teenage boy. The white-haired teen groaned as he stirred in his sleep. For some reason he felt warm and tingly sensation underneath his covers. It felt amazing. Not only that, but it also felt wet around his crotch. Come to think of it, Lincoln could also hear sucking sounds. Wait a minute…

Lincoln eyes shot open and as he threw the covers off himself. He was taken by slight surprise for what he saw was none other than Yumi, sucking his cock.

"Yumi…" he moaned the wolf-girl's name.

Yumi wrapped her hand around the base of Lincoln's penis and stroked it as she sucked him off. She bobbed her head faster as her tongue played with his tip. Lincoln's cock throbbed as he felt a build up in his loins. He knew this feeling from the other day, the feeling of ejaculation.

"Gah!" Lincoln grunted, shooting a hot load of cum down Yumi's throat, the wolf-girl more than eager to guzzle down the salty fluid, "Ahh…" Lincoln sighed contently, "Heh. Well, I guess that's one way to wake up" he smiled while petting Yumi's head.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your little wake up call" Yumi giggled, "So, what're you doing today?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"School, same as yesterday" Lincoln replied with a shrug.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"Hmm…." Lincoln rubbed his chin, "Well, some of it's boring, like history class. But, the rest of it is tolerable, like spending time with friends" he told her.

"Like how I spent time with Leni yesterday?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" Lincoln replied, smiling.

"Hey, um…" Yumi began, turning her head away with a light blush.

"Yeah?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think… Do you I could come with you? To school, I mean" Yumi asked, rubbing her arm nervously.

"What? Yumi, are you crazy?!" Lincoln looked at her with shock.

"C'mon, please?" she begged, holding her hands with her fingers intertwining.

"No way! You were lucky no one saw you and leave the house yesterday, but today might not be so easy. What would I tell my other sisters and parents when they see you?" Lincoln asked skeptically, crossing his arms with a judgmental look.

"Hmm…" Yumi looked down into her lap and began to think. She perked up as an idea came to her, "You could always say I'm an exchange student" she said.

"Heh. Yeah, like they'd believe you're an exchange student" Lincoln said with a roll of his eyes, " _Although, that's not a bad idea, to be honest…_ " Lincoln thought as he pulled out his phone.

"What're you doing?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Texting my sisters… well, the ones that know about you, anyway" Lincoln replied as he sent the message to Lisa, Lucy, Luna and Leni.

Within a few minutes of sending the message, the four sisters that Lincoln had texted arrived and entered his room, albeit in their sleepwear.

"What's up, Linc? You texted something about Yumi?" Luna asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, Yumi here wants to go to school with me" Lincoln told him, gesturing to the wolf-girl in front of him.

"Whoa, are you serious?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow. Lincoln nodded.

"How are you going to explain Yumi to our other sisters and mom and dad?" Lucy asked with her usual monotone.

"Yumi had the idea to tell others she an exchange student" Lincoln said.

"Do you honestly think that will work? Our parental units might wonder how our busty canis lupis friend arrived at our domestic dwelling" Lisa said, receiving confused stares from the others, "Mom and Dad might wonder how Yumi got here" she explained.

"Yeah, there is that" Lincoln stroked his chin.

"Yeah, while you're at it, tell them you wished for her to appear" Lucy said sarcastically.

"I can do without the sarcasm, Lucy" Lincoln glanced at his gothic little sister with a deadpanned expression.

"Well, you're going to have to tell everyone about her eventually, bro. It's not like you can keep Yumi a secret forever" Luna spoke up.

"God damn it!" Lincoln groaned in frustration.

"Maybe I can _persuade_ you" Yumi said with seductive tone and a half-lidded gaze. The wolf-girl attempted to reach for the white-haired boy's junk, but her hand was smacked away.

"Not in front of my sisters!" Lincoln snapped.

"Aww…" Yumi and Leni both groaned in disappointment.

Lincoln sighed, "Look, we'll go with exchange student thing. I just need you guys to play along and pretend she just got here" he told his sisters.

"Can do, bro. C'mon, girls" Luna said as she and the other three girls exited their brother's room, leaving him with alone with Yumi.

"Ok, here's what I need you to do…" Lincoln began, looking the wolf-girl in the eyes.

* * *

*Ding-Dong* the sound of the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lincoln shouted as he ran downstairs. Upon opening the front door, he was greeted by the sight of a pretty wolf-girl (Yumi). "Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" he asked in a pretend tone.

"Hello, my name is Yumi Yamamoto and I've arrived her on the foreign exchange student program" Yumi said with a bow, a fake tone in her voice as well.

"Oh, that's right, I do remember accepting an exchange student to come live with us. Come on in" Lincoln stepped aside to the let the wolf-girl in, closing the door behind them. "Welcome to the Loud House, I'm Lincoln Loud by the way" he pretended to introduce himself.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lincoln Loud" Yumi said.

"Lincoln, who's that?" Lincoln's mother, Rita asked from the kitchen.

"A friend of mine I want you to meet" Lincoln replied.

At that moment, Lincoln's mother and father came in and were greeted to the sight of their son standing next to a girl wearing what appeared to be wolf accessories.

"Mom, Dad, this is Yumi, she's an exchange student from Japan" Lincoln gestured to Yumi, introducing her to his parents.

"And when were you going to tell us about this?" Lynn Sr. asked raising an eyebrow.

"I, uh… wanted it to be a surprise" Lincoln nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Lincoln, no. Just… no" Rita replied, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, come on, please!" Lincoln begged.

"No" both parents replied

"Why not? Lana has a ton of pets and you let them live here" Lincoln countered.

"He's got us there, dear" Lynn Sr. said to his wife.

There was a short pause…

"Look, even if we did agree to let her stay, that would just be another mouth to feed. Our food budget will go back to when Lori was still living with us" Rita spoke up.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll take care of her" Lincoln offered. The two parents glanced at each other.

"You'll make sure she's fed?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yes" Lincoln nodded.

"Make sure she has clean clothes?" Rita asked.

"Yes" Lincoln nodded.

"And that she stays in school?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Most definitely" Lincoln nodded.

Rita sighed, glancing at her husband, and then at her son, "Alright then, Lincoln, she can stay. But, she's _your_ responsibility, understand?" the mother of 11 raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am" Lincoln said in agreement.

"Good. Now, I think the girls should know about our new house guest" Rita began.

"Girls, get down here. There's someone we want you to meet" Lynn Sr. shouted upstairs.

With that, the sound of feet stomping the ground could be heard as doors opened and closed. Soon, Lincoln's nine sisters were downstairs and present.

"Girls, this is Yumi, she's an exchange student and she's going to be staying with us. We want you to help her feel welcome" Rita told her daughters.

"Allow me to introduce my sisters" Lincoln began, looking at Yumi, "This Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lilly" he said, introducing his sisters from oldest to youngest.

"Wasn't there someone named Lori?" Yumi asked.

"She's our oldest sister, but she moved out a while back" Lynn spoke up. "So, where are you from, Yumi?"

"Japan. Tokyo, to be exact" she replied.

"Ooh, Tokyo! That place has some of the cutest clothes" Leni said in awe. "Speaking of which, I have something that'll go with what your outfit. Be right back" the ditzy blonde ran upstairs.

"So, what's with the ears and tail?" Lana asked curiously.

"Oh, these?" Yumi looked at her wolf features, "Animal accessories are all the rage in Japan" she told them with a playful smirk.

"Wow, you must've gotten them at a great _barkin'_ , haha! Get it?!" Luan joked, causing the others to groan (including Yumi), except for her dad, who laughed with her.

"Ok, I'm back" Leni returned from upstairs with a brown leather bag, "Here you go. You can use it for school and it totes matches your boots" she said as she placed the bag over Yumi's shoulder.

"Thank you, Leni" Yumi said with gratitude.

"Alright, let's eat breakfast, and then it's time for school" Lynn Sr. said, "Yumi, you're welcome to join us" he said to the wolf-girl. a smile then grew across her face.

 _[After breakfast]_

"That was delicious. Your dad really knows how to cook" Yumi said with a pat of her stomach.

"Yeah, he does. Now it's time for school. C'mon" Lincoln said as he placed his backpack on his back.

"Wait!" Leni called out, stopping the two at the door, "Luna and I want to drive you two to school" the blonde girl offered, twirling her car keys with a finger.

"What about the others?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Mom and Dad have got it covered" Luna reassured.

"Sure, I guess we could get a ride" Lincoln replied, shrugging one shoulder.

With that, the four of them got into Leni's convertible, with Leni in the driver's seat, Luna in shotgun and Lincoln and Yumi sitting in the back. The blonde young woman then started up her car and drove down the street to Lincoln's high school.

"Thanks for playing along guys, you we're very convincing" Lincoln spoke up.

"You're welcome, Linky. It was fun!" Leni said while making sure to keep her eyes on the road.

"I thought Luna was especially convincing, considering she called me cute at breakfast" Yumi smiled.

"She's not wrong though, you _are_ cute" Lincoln said, shooting her a quick smile.

"Aww, thanks" a light blush appeared across Yumi's face as she held on to Lincoln's arm, nuzzling her face against his shoulder.

Leni and Luna glanced at each other with playful smirks as they continued their drive to Lincoln's school.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods High School…**_

"Have fun, dudes!" Luna told the two teens as they exited the car.

"See you after school, Linky! You too, Yumi" Leni added before driving off, leaving the two alone.

"Well, we're here. Ready for your first day of high school?" Lincoln asked the wolf-girl.

"I sure am, master" Yumi replied with a slight wag of her tail.

"Oh, that reminds me. When we're in public or around my family members that aren't the four sisters that know our secret, call me Lincoln. Can you do that?" He asked her.

"Is that what you want?" Yumi raised an eyebrow. Lincoln nodded, "Ok, if that makes you happy… Lincoln" she smiled.

"Thank you. Oh, and try not to move your wolf parts so much, people might get suspicious" Lincoln added.

"I'll try. C'mon…" Yumi took Lincoln's hand into hers, "Show me where our first class is"

* * *

With only a minute to spare, Lincoln took Yumi to their first class… which so happened to be math class.

"Good morning, class. Today we have a new student" The math teacher began, "Her name is Yumi Yamamoto, an exchange student from Japan"

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you all" Yumi greeted the class with a friendly smile.

The class remained silent. The girls were cool about it. But the guys, they were giving that sexy wolf-lady the googly eyes… except for Lincoln, of course. It was as bad as when they were in elementary school and the guys acted all nuts around that one substitute teacher.

"Thank you for introducing yourself, Yumi. You may take your seat next to Lincoln" the teacher pointed to the seat on Lincoln's right.

The wolf-girl took her seat next Lincoln and smiled at him, the white-haired teen smiling back. Deep down though, Lincoln knew this was just the start of their school day.

* * *

"And here's the cafeteria, where we eat lunch. Although I recommend you stay away from the chicken-based products because they'll make you as sick as a dog" Lincoln said as they entered the lunchroom, "Uh, no offense" he added, realizing what he said.

"None taken" Yumi replied, smiling rather cutely.

"Today we have a choice between chicken nuggets or fish tacos" Lincoln said, reading the menu. "I'd go with the fish tacos"

Lincoln and Yumi grabbed their trays and picked the fish tacos, complete with a cookie, grape juice and a side of apple sauce. The duo then made their way to Lincoln's usual lunch table where is friends Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty sat.

"Hey guys" Lincoln greeted his friends as he and Yumi sat down.

"Hey Lincoln" his friends greeted back.

"Guys, this is Yumi. Yumi, these are my friends Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty" Lincoln introduced the wolf-girl to his friends and vice versa.

"Hello" Yumi smiled as she greeted Lincoln's friends.

Zach and Rusty looked at the wolf-girl and thought she was extremely beautiful, her looks alone being enough to make their blood rush to their faces… as well as another certain part of their bodies. Clyde and Liam on the other hand tried their best keep themselves under control since they were already dating Haiku and Tabby. And they'd most likely kick their asses if their ass if they caught their boyfriends checking another girl, especially on that put their looks to shame. Zach and Rusty shook their heads to snap out of their trances, with Rusty clearing his throat to speak.

"Oh, finally got over Ronnie Anne, huh?" Rusty asked. Lincoln face fell flat, shooting his tall friend an annoyed, deadpanned expression. "Uh, nevermind…"

It was at that moment they heard a loud belch. The boys turned their attention to Yumi, whose tray was now empty.

"Damn, Yumi" Lincoln looked at the wolf-girl with surprise.

"Sorry" Yumi blushed.

"For what? That was awesome!" Rusty commented, an impressed smile crossing his face. Lincoln rolled his eyes. He then felt Yumi nudge his leg.

"Hm?" Lincoln turned towards the wolf-girl.

"So, what's after lunch?" Yumi asked.

"Well, after this we have a few more classes, and then we go home" Lincoln told her.

"Then maybe we can have some fun?" the wolf-girl asked in a whisper that only Lincoln could as she rubbed a gentle hand across his crotch under the table.

"Maybe. Just wait until we get home, ok?" Lincoln whispered back. Yumi nodded in agreement before planting a quick kiss upon his cheek.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Nighttime arrived at the Loud house. Having taken the time to relax after coming back from school, Lincoln and Yumi ate dinner and were now spending time together in Lincoln's room.

"So, how'd you think I did for my first day?" Yumi asked as they were finishing up the last of their homework.

"You actually did pretty well, nobody suspected a thing. Surprisingly…" Lincoln told her.

"That's good" Yumi stretched, popping the bones in her shoulders and back. In that moment an idea came to her and she looked at Lincoln with a playful smirk. "Say, it's been a long day. Do you mind if I go take a shower?"

"Sure, go right ahead" Lincoln replied, closing the book, having finished his homework.

"Could you show me how to turn the hot water on?" Yumi asked.

Giving a quick shrug, Lincoln got out of bed, the wolf-girl following close behind. Upon opening his door, the two were greeted by Lincoln's mother.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, sweetie, I just want you to know that since Yumi will be staying with us, she'll be sleeping in Leni's room" Rita told them.

"What?!" the two teens asked his surprised unison.

"You didn't think we'd let Yumi, a girl, sleep in the same room as you, did you?" Rita raised an eyebrow.

"Fair enough" Lincoln replied with a shrug.

"Anyway, continue with what you were doing. Bedtime's in an hour" Rita told them as she affectionately patted Lincoln's head before heading downstairs.

"Well… that happened" Lincoln spoke.

"Yeah…" Yumi looked off to the side. "C'mon, show me how to do this before we have to go to bed" she said while pushing Lincoln.

Once in the bathroom, Lincoln began telling her what she need to do to take the shower that she so desired.

"So, this one is for the cold water" Lincoln pointed to the knob on the far right. "This one is for the hot water" he pointed to the knob on the far left. "And this one is for switching between faucet and the showerhead, just in case you feel like taking a bath" he pointed to the final one in the middle. He then turned the left knob, thus causing the hot water to run.

"Thanks" Yumi smiled. She then began to take off her shirt and skirt, and then her bra and panties, now completely nude.

"Ok, have fun" Lincoln began to leave.

"Wait!" Yumi grabbed him by the should, causing him to stop. "I might need some extra help… getting my back" she looked at him with a sultry gaze.

" _Aw, crap, I should've known where this was headed…_ " Lincoln thought, looking at her with a blank expression. " _Then again, getting BJs from her has felt pretty nice. I guess it couldn't hurt to help her out_ " he added. He smirked and gave her an approving nod.

Backing up, Lincoln closed the door behind him and locked it. Pulling back the shower curtain, Yumi stepped in, the hot water immediately hitting her body. The wolf-girl released a relaxed sigh, her tail swishing at the tingly feeling of the water. Luckily for her, her eyeshadow was waterproof. Taking the nearby bar of soap into her hands, Yumi began rubbing it across her body, leathering it up. She started with her arms, and then her pits. She then leathered up her stomach and moved down to her legs and feet. While doing all of this, she had purposely left part of the curtain open, allowing Lincoln a good view of the show.

"Ok, I'm ready for you to get my back" Yumi told him. Lincoln stepped forward to take the soap from her, but she pulled it away. "Ah, ah, ah, you don't want to get your clothes wet, do you" she wiggled her finger with a playful tone.

With a chuckle, Lincoln discarded his clothes until he too was in the nude. The white-haired teen then joined his wolf friend and took the soap from her. Moving her hair out of the way, Yumi had given him better access to wash her back. Her smooth, flawless back. Pressing the soap against Yumi's back, Lincoln rubbed it in circles until the area was leathered and foamy.

"So, I couldn't help but notice that you didn't get your chest" Lincoln spoke up as the water cleaned the soap off Yumi's body.

"Oh, I didn't forget" Yumi replied.

Yumi took the soap from Lincoln and placed it back on the rack. She then grabbed Lincoln's soapy hands from behind her and moved them to her front, pressing them to her large breasts.

"Whoa, these are bigger than I thought" Lincoln commented.

"Why don't you give them a squeeze?" Yumi suggested, using her hands to rub his against her breasts.

Taking Yumi's suggestion to heart, Lincoln gave her breasts a gentle squeeze, causing a light grunt to be released from her. They were soft, smooth and squishy, a contrast to her nipples which were rather firm. Speaking of which, Lincoln started to pinch the pink nubs, releasing a moan from Yumi.

"You must really like this; your tail is wagging like crazy" Lincoln commented as he continued to massage her chest, her tail brushing against his legs.

"I do. I really do. And I'm sure you enjoy how they feel" she said, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah, they're really soft!" Lincoln replied.

"Well, I know something that'll feel even better…" Yumi began.

Releasing her boobs from his grip, Yumi turned around to face him before getting on her knees, Lincoln's erection just inches from her face. She then took her boobs into her hands and wrapped them around Lincoln's shaft, jerking it as she moved.

"Oh, wow…" Lincoln gasped in delight.

"Do you like that?" Yumi asked, looking up with cute, innocent eyes. Lincoln replied with nod. It was soft and warm. It was heavenly. "Well, this'll make it even better"

Yumi leaned in and wrapped her lips around the tip of Lincoln's cock. A pleasurable sensation went through the white-haired teen's body, the combination of Yumi's breasts and mouth feeling all too good. Every inch pulled away made his cock throb, while every inch closer made him buck his hips, sending the member deeper into Yumi's mouth. It also felt good that Yumi's tongue flicked his tip.

"Y-Yumi…" Lincoln groaned, a hand against the wall.

As Yumi continued her assault, a pressure began to build up within Lincoln's loins. Lincoln placed his free hand upon Yumi's head, as if holding on would delay the incoming reaction. It was proved futile, as the pressure shot through Lincoln's cock and erupted into a thick load of semen that shot into the wolf-girl's mouth, practically filling her cheeks to the point where a drop of it ran down her chin.

Pulling away slowly, Yumi removed her mouth from Lincoln's shaft. With an audible gulp, she swallowed all the cum that was in her mouth. She then licked her lips and smiled up at the white-haired teen.

"Delicious as always" Yumi said with a wink, wiping her chin of the extra semen, sucking it off her finger.

"Amazing as always. Thanks… Yumi Yamamoto" Lincoln said, playfully using her new full name, to which the wolf-girl giggled.

After their little fun in the shower, Lincoln and Yumi exited the bathroom, towels around their bodies and their clothes in their arms.

"That was fun, master" Yumi commented.

"Likewise. Anyway, the door right next to you is Leni's room, since you'll be sharing a bedroom with her an all" Lincoln told her.

"Thanks" Yumi replied, kissing his cheek. "See you in the morning" she put a hand on Leni's doorknob.

"See you, Yumi" Lincoln said as he headed to his own bedroom.

Yumi then opened the door and entered Leni's bedroom. Luckily for her Lisa had disarmed the security locks when Lori moved out. Upon entering she was greeted by the sight of Leni in her sleepwear, reading a fashion magazine.

"Oh, hey Yumi" Leni greeted the wolf-girl as she looked up from her magazine. "Mom and Dad told me you're going to be living with me. So, I guess now we're roomies!" she said excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess" Yumi shrugged.

"This'll be so much fun!" Leni got out of bed and approached Yumi. "I picked up some more outfits while you and Linky were at school" she pointed to the closet, half of it containing the outfit Yumi usually wore. "And I got you this cute little outfit that you can sleep in. I was able to make a few adjustments though" she held up the article of clothing.

Removing her towel, Yumi put on the sleepwear given to her by Lincoln's second oldest sister. It was a black see-through nightgown that revealed her black bra and panties. The adjustments that Leni made had allowed room for Yumi's tail come out.

"Aren't you the sexy wolf-girl. I bet Linky would just love to see you in that" Leni commented teasingly, causing Yumi to blush lightly. "Anyway, you can sleep in my sister Lori's old bed"

The two girls made their ways to their respective beds. Taking in the feeling of the bed's softness, Yumi thought it was comfortable. The coolness of the covers against her skin and squishiness of the bed were very relaxing. Lying down on her back, she rested her head against the plush pillow. The wolf-girl released a sigh of content.

"Night, Yumi" Leni said as she put her night mask over her eyes and fell asleep.

Letting the call of sleep take over, Yumi got into a comfortable position and relaxed. Within moments she had drifted off to sleep. Today had been a good day for her, but tomorrow might be even better.

* * *

 **Ok, this was a long one. I'll admit, some parts were rushed, but you could probably expect that from me by now.**

 **So, looks most of Lincoln's immediate family (parents and sisters) at know of Yumi. They don't know Lincoln created her, but they at least know of her. And it seems Yumi has an official last name: Yamamoto. I know the foreign exchange student cliché is a bit much, but it was the best thing I could come up with that sounded believable.**

 **I'm curious though, what do you think should happen in the next chapter? I'm interested in hearing your ideas.**

 **I thank Gamelover41592 and Omega Ultra for helping me out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	6. Morning fun (Lincoln and Yumi's POV)

**Hey guys, here's chapter 6 of:** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **.**

* * *

Lincoln just loved to play in the park. That was normal for a 4-year-old. He loved sliding down the slide, swinging on the swings, going up and down on the seesaw, etc. But he didn't do these things alone. No, often liked to do these things with his best friend, the two laughing as they chased each other.

"Heh. I've almost got you!" Lincoln said as he chased after his friend who, for some reason, was rather blurry to him. The blurry kid called out to him, but he couldn't hear them. "What was that?" the boy asked, a confused look on his face.

The figure looked over their shoulder and smirked. Lincoln tried to catch up to them but couldn't. It was as if they were getting faster without even trying, to the point where they basically vanished. It was then that the world around Lincoln broke apart which caused him to fall into a black nothingness, the boy screaming while doing so.

* * *

"Gah!" Lincoln jolted awake, lightly panting as he sat in his bed. " _A dream. It was dream. At least, I hope it was…_ " the white-haired teen thought as he placed his hand on his chest. Taking a moment to get himself together, Lincoln soon got out of bed.

A new day had arrived at the Loud House. It was around 8:30 in the morning and there was a line for the bathroom upstairs. Luckily for Lincoln, he was the first one in line wait for the person inside to come out, his sister behind him. In that moment the door flew open. The one that had stepped out was none other than Yumi, the wolf-girl that was now living with the Louds. She had a towel wrapped around her curvaceous body, hinting that she had recently taken a shower.

"Morning, everyone" Yumi greeted the Loud siblings. "Morning, Lincoln!" she threw her arms around him in an affectionate embrace, her large breast squishing against his chest.

"Morning, Yumi" Lincoln said, returning the hug.

"I can't wait to have fun with you today, master" Yumi whispered in his low enough for only him to hear. She then planted a kiss upon his cheek before heading into her and Leni's room. Lincoln chuckled to himself.

 **Lincoln:** Hey guys, been a while since we've talked, hasn't it? Well, allow me to give you a brief recap on what's happened.

Lincoln cleared his throat.

 **Lincoln:** So, a week and a half ago my girlfriend Ronnie Anne broke up with me for reasons I have yet to figure out. That caused me to go into a fit of annoyed emotional heartache. A week later I drew a picture of a sexy-looking wolf-girl, or a wolf kemonomimi as hardcore anime fans like to call it and the day after that she somehow came to life and I named her Yumi.

Lincoln paused for a moment.

 **Lincoln:** Anyway, that was about two days ago, and my parents allowed her to live with us, so long as I agree to be the one to take care of her. In this short time only four of my sisters know the truth about me creating her, the others believing that she's an exchange student from Japan. Which, if you think about it, kind of makes sense since I've based her off anime girls. Yumi's also gone to school with me, the mall with Leni, given me three BJs and has let me feel her huge breasts, which feel amazing by the way.

He had a feeling the audience was waiting for something specific.

 **Lincoln:** And if you're wondering how I'm doing regarding my breakup with Ronnie Anne… Well, while I've been doing better since that day, the emotional pain is still somewhat there. Which is why, while I've enjoyed the kisses Yumi's given me, I haven't really kissed her back. I guess a part of me still has feelings for Ronnie Anne.

A smirk then grew across Lincoln's face.

 **Lincoln:** Although, thanks to Yumi, I have started to get over those feelings, albeit at my own pace. She's become a good friend and she's very helpful and fun to be around… in a seductive, sex obsessed wolf-girl sort of way. Though why she calls me master all the time is beyond me. I'll have to ask her about that eventually.

"Yo, Stinkoln, you going to use the bathroom or what?" Lynn called from the back of the line.

"Oh, sorry" Lincoln said as he entered the bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Leni and Yumi's room…**_

Having just finished taking her shower, Yumi entered her and Leni's room and search for a bra and a clean pair of underwear, her stuff being on the right of the dresser that she now shared with Leni. Pulling a pair out, she set them to the side and removed her towel to dry herself.

"Hey Yumi, do you want to—" Luna walked in to ask her something, only to stop herself midsentence upon seeing something that made her blush: Yumi bent over, unknowingly presenting her ass and womanhood to the rocker sibling.

"Hm?" Yumi looked over her shoulder, now noticing Luna behind her. "Oh, good morning, Luna. Did you need something?" the wolf-girl asked as she stood back up, turning to face the older girl.

"Uh… I-I, uh…" Luna stuttered at a loss for words.

"Is something wrong?" Yumi tilted her head. Luna quickly shook her head, and then cleared her throat.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. Since it's the weekend, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me today" Luna offered.

"Sure, sounds fun!" Yumi shrugged with her hands on her hips.

The wolf-girl turned and took her panties from top the dresser and slipped them on, the fabric making her rear look as attractive as it seemed. Meanwhile, Luna had been watching with some interest. Her heart was beating a bit faster as a tingly sensation gathered between her legs, her own panties getting a slight stain from said sensation.

"So, what did you want to do today?" Yumi asked as she slipped on her skirt.

"I was thinking we could get a bite to eat, get some ice cream, and then we could come back here and maybe have a jam session" Luna suggested.

"Sure. Although, considering I probably don't know how to use an instrument, playing music is probably out" Yumi said as she put on her red shirt.

"Oh, it's not about being good, it's about having fun!" Luna threw up the devil horns. "C'mon, we'll have a great time"

"If you say so. Ok, I'm in" Yumi shrugged with a smile.

"Rockin! Just let me get my stuff and we'll head out" Luna said as she exited the wolf-girl's room.

* * *

 _ **Lincoln's Room…**_

Having finished doing his business in the bathroom, Lincoln was now lying on his bed playing _The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_ on his Nintendo Switch on the mobile setting. That's when he heard a knock at his door.

"It's open" he told the person at the other end, not taking his eyes off the console. Upon the door opening, he was greeted by his sisters Lisa and Lucy. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Brother, Lucy and I have something we need to discuss with you regarding Yumi" Lisa said while adjusting her glasses.

"What is it?" Lincoln sat up, pausing the game and setting it off to the side, his younger sister joining him at the foot of his bed.

"A couple days ago you made a wish the night you drew a picture of Yumi, and the following morning she was made real, right?" Lucy asked, holding black book in her lap.

"That's right" Lincoln nodded.

"Well, I've been looking into that with this book" Lucy held up the book titled _Magic and Monsters_. "The night you made that wish it was a blue full moon. The full moon was actually blue" she said. "But that's not the important part…" she began, opening the book. "That night a golden comet flew through the sky. This comet is known as Comet Omega" Lucy showed Lincoln the image of the comet in the book.

"Whoa, that thing looks pretty cool" Lincoln admired the image.

"Like Halley's Comet, Comet Omega rarely appears, only appearing once every 30 years" Lucy stated. "Legend states that Comet Omega has magical properties, being able to grant people's wishes"

"So, like a shooting star except the wish actually comes true?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, except there a few catches" Lucy said, "The first being that it only grants one wish per person" she held one finger, "Second, it only grants the wishes of those that are pure of heart" she held up another finger, "And lastly, there's a small 15-minute window to make the wish" she concluded, holding up three fingers.

"But I was only half serious when I said that" Lincoln spoke up.

Lucy shrugged. "It must grant wishes whether it'd intentional or not"

"Well, at least we finally have an answer as to how Yumi came to life" Lincoln said with an accepting shrugged. "And how are _you_ not questioning any of this, Lisa?" he looked towards his genius younger sister.

"Given the data I obtained from researching Yumi's blood, I've learned not to question stuff like this" Lisa said. "Speaking of which, I was taking a second glance at the results and have a few assumptions"

"Such as?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Well, while most of her is human, part of her contains traces of the Canis Lupus, or wolf" Lisa began. "She could have the appetite of a normal human or eat 22 pounds of meat like a wild wolf. And while she might appear to be quite beautiful on the outside, there's no telling if her wolf genes will kick in attack people at random" she told him.

"Makes sense. Wolves maybe cool, but they're still dangerous creatures, so it's best to be careful" Lincoln shrugged in agreement.

"Which reminds me, be extra cautious if you choose to have relations with her. You'll see what I mean when the time comes" Lisa hopped off the bed before exiting the room, leaving Lincoln alone with Lucy.

"Anything you want to add, Lucy?" the white-haired teen looked at his gothic little sister.

"Only that I envy you for having brought a potential love interest to life… albeit unintentionally" Lucy said as she closed her book before getting up and exiting the room herself, closing the door behind her.

"Uh… ok then" Lincoln said. He then grabbed his game console and once again laid on his back, this time facing the opposite direction. It was this moment he heard another knock at his door. Lincoln sighed. "It's open" he called out.

The opened to reveal none other than Yumi. The wolf-girl then closed the door behind her.

"Hey, master" she greeted the white-haired teen. "I'm going to be spending the day with Luna, is that ok?"

"Go ahead, I'm not going stop you" Lincoln looked at her upside down, giving her an accepting smirk.

"Thanks. Now, can I…" Yumi pointed at his crotch, "You know, just to hold me over?" she asked innocently, tapping the tips of her index fingers together.

" _Well, she did say she was looking forward to having fun with me…_ " Lincoln thought as he set his game aside. "Alright but make it quick" he told her.

Lincoln half expected for Yumi walk over to the side of his bed and start sucking him off. But instead she got top of him and crawled over him until her face was over his crotch, her rear just inches above his face.

"This is new" Lincoln commented, staring at the wolf-girl's skirt.

"Well, I wanted you to have something nice to look at while I do this" Yumi said as she unzipped Lincoln's pants and pulled out his cock. She then grabbed the hem of her skirt and lifted, giving Lincoln the perfect view of Yumi's ass as well as her black panties.

With a lick of her lips, Yumi planted a kiss upon Lincoln's tip which made him jerk a bit. She gave it a few tender flicks of her tongue, Lincoln biting his lower lip as he threw his head back.

"You know…" Yumi began, slowly licking from his base to his tip, "You could always return the favor. I want you to have fun, too" she said before taking him into her mouth, wiggling her ass in his face.

" _Is she really offering me the chance to lick her down there?_ " Lincoln asked in his head. " _She must be, she's practically dripping through her panties. Never thought I'd be in this situation, but…_ " Lincoln moved Yumi's underwear to the side, revealing her wet entrance.

It was a vertical slit, pink and fleshy, the juices coming from it making it glisten in the light. The white-haired boy inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his wolf friend's womanhood. It was a light, almost sweet scent to it. Sticking his tongue out, he slowly ran it up Yumi's folds, the fur of her tail standing on end as he did so. Savoring the taste, Lincoln registered its flavor. Despite what hentai led him to believe, the taste of a girl's pussy wasn't very sweet. Instead, it had a bit of a subtle, salty taste.

" _Huh, so this is what a girl taste like. Not bad. Better than dad's goulash, that's for sure…_ " Lincoln commented in his head.

"Ahh!" Yumi moaned as she released Lincoln from her mouth, having felt his tongue flick across her sensitive clit. " _His tongue is amazing. Every time he licks my clit it's—Ahh!_ "

Yumi's thoughts were cut short by Lincoln placing his mouth on the small nub, sucking it while licking at it vigorously, causing a blush to grow across her face. The sensation traveling up her body made her hips move and her tail wag slightly, her ass grinding against his face. Yumi took Lincoln back into her mouth, slowly moving down his length and going back up when his tip hit the back of her throat, swirling her tongue around the head.

Yumi moaned around Lincoln's cock, having tasted his salty precum on the tip of her tongue. Using a free hand, Yumi wrapped around his shaft, stroking it as she bobbed her head up and down. This caused Lincoln's hips to jerk, forcing more of himself down Yumi's throat. Luckily for her she was good a controlling her gag reflexes. The white-haired teen released his mouth from Yumi's clit and once again licked up her slit, sticking his tongue in her hole, making her tail wag faster. Seeing her tail wag in his face, Lincoln reached up and grasped it in one of his hands, tugging at it lightly, causing the wolf-girl to wince.

"Gah! T-That's my… t-tail…" Yumi said with one eye open, a bit of pain in her voice. Lincoln then began to stroke it, releasing a moan from the wolf-girl as she continued to suck him off, more of her juices running down her thighs.

Lincoln's cock began to throb in Yumi's mouth. Taking it as a sign of what was about to happen, she sped up the pace, sucking harder and faster. Pressure was building up in his loins, making his hips buck like crazy. The warmth of Yumi's mouth, the wetness of her saliva coating his cock, her soft, smooth tongue licking up the length… it was amazing as usual.

All the while the wolf-girl herself was getting a build up of her own. With her master's constant licking at her folds and suckling at her clit, she felt heat build up in her stomach and travelling lower. Lincoln released a few grunts beneath her, increasing the pace of his strokes upon her tail. A huge pulse ran up is shaft.

"I'm cumming!" Lincoln grunted, his hot load shooting into Yumi's mouth while at the same time yanking extremely hard on her tail.

"Mmph!" Yumi groaned into Lincoln's shaft, squirting her juices onto his face before swallowing his seed. It was like that feeling of relief that you get when you pee… except WAAAY more amazing. Tenfold.

"Ahh…" Lincoln sighed, his arms falling to the side. "So, should that hold you over?" he asked the wolf-girl.

"Yeah" Yumi replied, getting off him, wiping the corner of her mouth. "For now, at least" she smirked, turning around and planting a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

After cleaning up from having their little fun, Lincoln and Yumi were sitting on the couch watching show about a girl from America that goes to school in Britain and using clues to find treasures centered around the Egyptian god, Anubis.

"Hey guys" they turned their attention to the stairs to see Leni and Luna walking down the steps.

"Hey Leni, hey Luna" Lincoln greeted his older sisters. "Is something wrong, Luna? You're walking kind of funny" he asked the rocker girl, noticing her legs twitching a little.

"Yeah, Luna, is something wrong?" Leni narrowed her eyes with a devious smirk, almost as if she knew something.

"N-No, everything's… fine" Luna replied with a slight wince, her voice slightly higher pitched, like she was trying to restrain herself. "C'mon, Yumi, let's go" Luna moved her legs, the wolf-girl right behind her as they exited through the door.

"And I'll be here waiting for her answer" Leni spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lincoln looked at the ditzy blonde with a curious expression.

"Oh, nothing, just a little talk I had with Luna earlier" Leni replied as she walked over and took a seat next to her younger brother. "So, have any _fun_ with Yumi lately?" she asked rather slyly.

"Uh… yeah, I have" Lincoln replied with an embarrassed blush, knowing exactly what his sister meant by the word "fun"

"How many?" She asked.

"At least three times after time you watched" Lincoln told her.

"Well, next time do me a favor and tell me" Leni said with half-lidded eyes as she leaned in. "I just love watching a good show" she whispered into his ear with a warm, sultry voice, her hand on his thigh.

"Whatever you say, Leni" Lincoln replied with a hint of nervousness, looking straight ahead.

"Good boy" Leni said, kissing his cheek. She then turned her attention to the tv and watched the show along with her brother.

" _Should I be scared of Leni when it comes to this stuff?_ " Lincoln thought to himself. He looked at sister, who glanced at him from the corner of her with a smirk. " _Yep… I should definitely be scared…_ "

* * *

 **And there's chapter 6. If you're curious as to what's up with Luna, you get your answer in the next chapter because it'll be one of things where the first chapter shows one character's point of view of the story and the second chapter shows the character's** **point of view of this story (this chapter being the first chapter showing Lincoln/Yumi's POV and the next chapter showing Luna/Yumi's POV). The only example of this I can think of would be the episodes "Just for Sidekicks" and "Games Ponies Play" from** _ **MLP: FiM. But, yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**_

 **And it looks like we finally got an explanation as to how Lincoln brought Yumi to life. Contrived? Maybe, but still an explanation nonetheless. And who was the girl in Lincoln's dream? Was it just a random dream or one of those dreams that have messages behind them? We may never know… or will we?**

 **And I know I rush the sex scenes a bit, I should probably work on that. If any of you wish to help me then send me a private message or message me on my Discord:** _**Sunblast X #9257**_. **I'd really appreciate the help.**

 **I'd like to thank my friends Omega Ultra and Geo Soul for helping me out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	7. Morning fun (Luna's POV)

**Hey guys, here's chapter 7 of:** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. As stated in the previous chapter, this chapter will show the events of chapter 6 but in Luna's POV. Now, let's start!**

* * *

8:30 in the morning and the sound of an alarm clock went off. With a yawn and a stretch of her arms, Luna rose out of bed. Hopping off the top bunk, she landed on her feet and shut off the alarm. She turned her attention to Luan, who was still asleep in bed.

"What do you call a rotten dinosaur egg?" Luan asked in her sleep, setting up a joke, " _Egg_ -stinct! Haha!"

" _Wow, sis. Just… wow…_ " Luna thought with a deadpanned expression. " _I still can't believe yesterday's plan worked. All Linc had to do was tell mom and dad that Yumi was an exchange student and BAM, new house guest!_ " she smiled.

If there was one thing her brother was good at, it was convincing their parents to let them do stuff. And convincing them to let sexy wolf-girl that he created a couple days ago to stay with them was impressive. No wonder he was called the master of convincing. Speaking of Yumi, Luna couldn't help but wonder if the girl was even up yet. At this time, most people in the house usually were.

Opening her bedroom door, Luna stepped out into the hall, seeing some of her sisters in line for the bathroom with Lincoln having just gone in.

"Morning, dudes" Luna greeted her sisters.

"Morning" they greeted back as she walked over to Leni and Yumi's room. Luna knew the wolf-girl had spent time with Leni, so maybe she'd want to spend the day with her this time. Couldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Yumi, do you want to—" Luna began as she walked into Yumi's room, only to stop herself midsentence upon seeing something she never thought she'd see.

Yumi was bent over, presenting her amazing rear as well as her cunt to the rocker sister, her tail making it looking even more attractive. Though it was probably unintentional on the wolf-girl's part. Well, whether it was unintentional or not, the display had left Luna blushing redder than tomato. It was at this moment that Yumi looked over her shoulder, having now noticed Luna.

"Oh, good morning, Luna. Did you need something?" the wolf-girl asked as she stood up, turning to face the older girl.

"Uh… I-I, uh…" Luna stuttered at a loss for words.

All she could do was stare at the silver-haired girl's naked body, everything from her wolf ears, to her large breasts, to her round butt, to even that cute tail of hers. Luna released an audible gulp from her throat.

"Is something wrong?" Yumi tilted her head. Luna quickly shook her head, and then cleared her throat.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. Since it's the weekend, I wanted to know if you wanted to hangout with me today" Luna offered.

"Sure, sound fun!" Yumi shrugged with her hands on her hips.

The wolf-girl turned, took her panties from top the dresser and slipped them on, the fabric making her rear look even more attractive than it already was. Luna was watching with interest. Her heart was beating a bit faster as a tingly sensation gathered between her legs, her own panties getting a slight stain from said sensation.

"So, what did you want to do today?" Yumi asked as she slipped on her skirt.

"I was thinking we could get a bite to eat, get some ice cream, and then we could come back here and maybe have a jam session Luna suggested as the wolf-girl turned to face her.

"Sure. Although, considering I probably don't know how to use an instrument, playing music is probably out" Yumi said as she put on her red shirt.

"Oh, it's not about being good, it's about having fun!" Luna threw up the devil horns. "C'mon, we'll have a great time"

"If you say so. Ok, I'm in" Yumi shrugged with a smile.

"Rockin'! Just let me get my stuff and we'll head out" Luna said as she exited the wolf-girl's room. Closing the door behind her, Luna exhaled a quick breath. Damn, that wolf-girl has a smokin' bod.

* * *

Having changed out of her nightshirt and into her normal attire, Luna was just now finished brushing her teeth. With her business done, Luna exited the bathroom. Upon closing the door though, she saw Yumi entering Lincoln's room and quickly closing it behind her. Or, at least, she thought she did. It was open enough to leave a crack in the door. What could Yumi want to talk to Lincoln about? Making her way down the hall, Luna quietly approached the door to her brother's room.

Looking through the crack of the door, she saw Lincoln lying on his back. What caught her attention though was Yumi lying on top of him in reverse, her rear in his face. Looking closely, she could tell Yumi was sucking her brother off, her skirt lifted to reveal her panties.

"You know…" Luna saw Yumi lick Lincoln from the base of his cock to his tip, "You could always return the favor. I want you to have fun, too" she took Lincoln back into her mouth, wiggling her ass in the teen's face.

Lincoln moved Yumi's panties to the side. Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lincoln, her little brother, was eating a girl out while getting sucked off by her. This was unexpected. It was unbelievable. It was… kind of hot. As she watched her brother lick the wolf-girl's slit, Luna's left hand reached up and grabbed one of breasts, massaging it.

" _This is…_ " Luna thought at a loss for words, pinching and twisting her nipple through her shirt. She then saw Lincoln flick Yumi's clit, causing moan to be released from the girl. " _Linc, you must be making Yumi real wet right now…_ " she thought, watching the scene between her brother and his wolf friend making that tingly sensation between her legs return.

As her left hand massaged her breast, the right went up her skirt and between her thighs. Touching herself through her panties, Luna could practically feel her warmth and her moist wetness. Stimulating herself, the rocker girl panted, leaning her head against the doorframe.

"S-So… fucking… ho—mmph!" Luna muttered under her breath, only for someone to come up behind her and cover her mouth, taking her by surprise as they dragged her away.

* * *

 _ **Leni and Yumi's room…**_

Leni, having caught her in the middle of the act, dragged Luna back to her room. Closing the door behind them, Leni then shoved her younger sister on to her bed.

"What the hell, Leni?!" Luna glared at her older sister.

"I'm surprised at you, Luna…" Leni locked her bedroom door. "I never took you for that type of girl"

"What do you mean?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I think we both know what I mean. I saw what you were doing" Leni said with a smile, a sway in her hips as she approached Luna.

"I… I-I was just…" Luna's eyes dotted off to the side.

"Touching yourself while secretly watching Linky have fun with Yumi?" Leni inquired with a playful, half-lidded eyed smirk that caused Luna to blush. "And here I thought I was the naughty sister"

"You're not going to lecture me on this, are you?" Luna narrowed her eyes.

"I could, but…" Leni leaned forward, cradling Luna's chin in her hand, "That's not really my style" she whispered. "Sit back, Luna" Leni told her, pointing behind her.

Luna paused for a short moment but obliged to her sister request. Just what did Leni have in mind?

"So, tell me, Luna, were you enjoying your little show?" The blonde girl asked, walking around her bed.

"Well, I was… I mean, it looked really…" Luna was at a loss for words as her sister sat behind her.

"Really _hot_?" Leni finished as she wrapped her arms around her little sister's waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's the word" Luna said, her face turning red.

"That's so cute" Leni commented. "You know, if you really wanted to watch them do that to each other, you could've just told them. That's what I did" she told Luna.

"You did what now?!" Luna looked at her with surprise.

"Yeah, it happened a couple days ago. Yumi wanted to taste Linky's cum, so I talked him into letting her please him" Leni began. "Like you, I masturbated while watching Yumi suck that big cock of his…" The blonde slipped her arm through Luna's shirt, grabbing her left breast, which caused her gasp. "From what I could tell, she really seemed to enjoy the taste of his cum"

"L-Leni…" Luna winced at the felling of her breast being massaged, biting her lower lip as her sister pinched and twisted her nipple.

"Speaking of Yumi, she's very attractive, isn't she? Our little brother really knows how to pick 'em" Leni spoke up. "Her pretty, golden eyes, that long silver hair, that amazing rump… and get me started on those tits of hers. Plus, those wolf parts are a nice bonus, wouldn't you say?"

"Ngh..." Luna grunted, her face beginning to heat up with blood.

"Look at you, turning all red. And only after I mentioned Yumi's body…" Leni's other hand slowly began to trail down Luna's body. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you totes want her" her hand lifted the hem of her sister's skirt.

"No, I just—ahh!" Luna's eyes widened as she felt her folds being caressed.

With her panties moved to the side, she could feel her sister's fingers contacting her slit. Touching her sister like this, Leni could feel the warmth radiating from her, a damp, sticky wetness along with it. With a light giggle, the older blonde inserted her middle and ring fingers into her little sister, going as far as the second knuckle.

"I see the way you look at her, blushing whenever you look at her butt. You're getting wet just thinking about her" Leni spoke as she played with her sister's cunt, making Luna release light moans. "But you know she's Linky's"

"N-Not officially…" Luna said.

"Oh, so you _do_ want her?" Leni raised an eyebrow, pausing for a moment.

"I never said that" Luna glanced off to the side, avoiding eye contact with her elder sister.

Leni pulled her fingers out of Luna, her fingers coated in her the juices of her sister. Placing her hand on the bed, she dragged it backward, sliding it under the pillow behind her. In that moment Luna's ears perked up, hearing a buzzing noise from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw pink and white-colored object, making her eyes go wide. In Leni's hand was none other than a vibrator, the older girl smirking as she put it close to her sister's now wet entrance.

"No… Leni, don't—Ahh!" Luna's eyes shrunk to the size of pins.

Her older sister wasted no time jamming the toy into her. The vibrations coming from it hit her nerves as her walls clamped on to it. The device made more juice run down her thighs, even more so than Leni's fingers. Her hips moving on their own, Luna started to buck lightly against the toy, squirming within her sister's arms.

"Poor baby sister. I know you like Yumi, you know you like Yumi. Just admit it and this can all be over" Leni said, pressing her cheek against Luna's. The younger sister remained silent. "Well?"

"I…" Luna began. "I'm supposed to be hanging out with her soon. Can I tell you when I get we get back?" she asked.

Leni thought it over a moment. She could always hound Luna about it later. Besides, this had just given her an amazing idea.

"Alright, Luna…" Leni said as she stopped her assault on Luna. She removed her other hand from Luna's breast and out of her shirt.

"Thank you, sis" Luna replied. "You can take this thing outta me now" she told her.

"I don't think so" Leni said.

"What?!" Luna gave a shocked look as she heard two clicks from the vibrator, the toy having been put to higher setting that intensified the feeling within her, making her wince even more.

"Since you're going to hangout with Yumi, you're going to walk around all day with thing inside your pussy. It's your punishment for not giving me an answer right away" Leni told her as she moved her panties over the end of the vibrator, preventing it from escape.

"Dude, that's messed up!" Luna yelled as Leni removed herself from the bed.

"True, but it probably wouldn't be like this if you hadn't masturbated in the hall" Leni shrugged. Luna growled under her breath.

* * *

"Leni, this totally isn't fair" Luna said as she and Leni stood at the top of the stairs.

"Well, can always give me your answer now so I can take it out of you" Leni replied. Luna glanced off to the side. "Ok, have fun with that thing inside of you for several hours" the blonde said, giving her little sister's ass a hard smack.

Luna gave the blonde girl a glare, rubbing her behind as the two of them headed downstairs. However, Luna found that to be a bit tricky due to the vibrator inside her was making her legs twitch and the stickiness of her thighs wasn't helping either. In this moment she wondered if her second oldest sister picked this up from their older sister, Lori. Then again, maybe Leni learned this on her own since Lori would've never punished them like this… not in a sexual way at least.

"Hey guys" Leni greeted Lincoln and Yumi who were sitting on the couch watching reruns of _House of Anubis_. Upon seeing the wolf-girl, a blush had grown across Luna's face.

"Hey Leni, hey Luna" Lincoln greeted his older sisters. "Is something wrong, Luna? You're walking kind of funny" he asked, noticing her legs twitching a little.

"Yeah, Luna, is something wrong?" Leni narrowed her eyes with a devious smirk, knowing exactly what was up with her.

" _Yeah, bro, our big sis is a slut!_ " Luna thought, shooting her blonde sister a quick annoyed glare. "N-No, everything's… fine" Luna replied with a slight wince, her voice slightly higher pitched, like she was trying to restrain herself. "C'mon, Yumi, let's go" Luna moved her legs, the wolf-girl right behind her as they exited through the door.

"You sure you're ok, Luna?" Yumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, dude, I'm f-fine. Let's just go" Luna told her.

With a shrug, Yumi headed in the direction of Luna's car at the end of the curb. Meanwhile, Luna watched as the wolf-girl's as swayed back and forth with each step she took, her tail doing the same. Luna grunted under her breath. Damn Leni for torturing her like this… and damn Lincoln for creating a sexy-ass wolf-girl with a hot body. Damn them both.

Well, all Luna could do now was get this over with as soon as possible. And with this thing inside of her it was indeed going to be a LONG day ahead of her. Damn it all…

* * *

 **And there's the end of Chapter 7. Not as long as the previous chapter, but hopefully just as good. As usual I probably rushed the… well, if you can even call that a sex scene, but that's to be somewhat expected. Again, if you any of you want to help me with those types of scenes then send me a private message or talk to me on Discord, here's my tag:** _ **Sunblast X #9257**_

 **As for Leni, I know I made her act a bit out of character, but who says a sweet, nice girl can't have a sexually naughty side?**

 **Also, I'm surprised no one said anything about the** _ **House of Anubis**_ **reference I put in the last chapter.**

 **Anyway, hope you all are ready for the next chapter. I thank my friend Geo Soul for helping out with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	8. The Carnival

**Hey guys, here's chapter 8 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **.**

* * *

It was lunchtime at Royal Woods High. Every kid was sitting at their respective table, and Lincoln and his friends were no exception. In fact, they were at the table that they usually sat at, talking amongst themselves.

"Ok, would you rather have sex with a corpse at the risk of it coming back to life as a zombie and turning you into one, or having sex with an animal at the risk of getting your dick bitten off?" Zach asked, deciding to play the " _would you rather_ " game.

"I'd go with the corpse, I wouldn't mind being turned into a zombie" Clyde spoke up.

"Has Haiku been rubbing off on you?" Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, maybe" Clyde shrugged.

"I'd go with one of my animals. Tabby would kill me if she found out I slept with another girl… even if that girl is dead" Liam said, his shrinking to the size of pins at the thought of his girlfriend's angry expression if she found him in such a situation.

"Me, I'd go with the corpse. I'll take what I can get" Rusty commented with a shrug, taking a sip of his beverage.

"Corpse" Zach spoke up. "What about you, Lincoln?" he turned to their white-haired friend.

"Hmm…" Lincoln rubbed his chin.

It was an interesting choice. Considering he was getting sucked off by Yumi on a regular basis, it'd probably make sense to choose the latter. Although, would she even count? Technically speaking, only part of her was animal and the rest of her was human. It was a debatable topic, one that only Lincoln could answer.

"I guess I'd go with an animal. More specifically, a wolf" He gave his answer, even though he saw Yumi as more of a person than an animal.

"Lincoln, Lincoln!" the boys looked up to see Yumi herself running up to their table, a tray off food in her hands.

"Hey Yumi, you took your sweet time getting here" Lincoln commented, a smirk on his face.

"I had to use the bathroom and there was a long lunch line" Yumi replied, taking her seat next to the white-haired teen. "Anyway, I was wondering …"

"Hm?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"There's a carnival coming to town this weekend. I was thinking we could go tonight and have a little fun, just the two of us. What do you say?" She offered, looking at him with a shy blush.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow, scanning the wolf-girl over. The teenage boy had grown to realize that whenever Yumi said the word "fun" she usually meant something sexual. Although, when she usually meant it that way there was a seductive undertone behind it. This time though, it seemed genuine, as if she were saying she wanted to have some actual, normal fun. Lincoln had to admit, it did sound like it'd be a good time and Yumi could probably use some time out of the house.

"Sure, we can go, sounds fun" Lincoln shrugged with a smile.

"Yay!" Yumi threw her arms around him in excitement, her soft cheek pressed against his as her breasts smooshed against his chest.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"So, what is there to do at a carnival anyway?" Yumi asked as she and Lincoln entered the house, school having let out not too long ago.

"Well, there are rides, games where you win prizes—although most of them are rigged so that you'll lose, and tons of deep fried junk food" Lincoln explained, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Sounds fun… and delicious. So, when are we going?" She asked.

"How's 7 o'clock sound?" Lincoln suggested.

"That works. That gives me enough time to take a shower and get ready" Yumi said before walking upstairs.

With a sigh, Lincoln tossed his backpack the coffee table before plopping on to the couch. Turning on the tv, he caught a rerun of one of his favorite shows, _Regular Show_. It was the episode where Mordecai and Rigby went camping and were talking about the friend zone. Near the end of the episode Mordecai had finally managed to kiss Margaret, something that he wanted to do for several seasons.

"God, I hope this isn't some sort of omen" Lincoln said with a sigh.

"Hey Lincoln" A voice said. Looking up, he saw his youngest sister standing next to him.

"Oh, hey Lily, what's up?" Lincoln greeted the young girl.

"I just wanted to talk" she replied.

"Ok, what about?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've noticed that you've been lonely ever since your break up with Ronnie Anne…" she began, choosing to sit in her brother's lap. "Ever since that day I had been thinking of ways to help you. To make you feel better…"

" _Lily wanted to make feel better? That's sweet of her_ " Lincoln thought, smiling a little.

"But then Yumi came along and, eventually, I noticed you started to look less lonely. Like you were happy again…" Lily said, a light smile appearing across her face as she turned to her brother. "Does she make you happy, big brother?"

"Uhh…. I'm not sure I can answer that, Lily" Lincoln replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, when you have an answer let me know" Lily said, leaning in and kissing his cheek before heading into the kitchen to get a snack.

"Heh. Sweet kid" Lincoln chuckled a little before turning his attention back to the tv.

* * *

Three hours had passed and Yumi had recently finished getting out of the shower, now in her and Leni's room getting dressed.

"So, you're finally going on a date with Linky?" Leni asked, raising a playful eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that. I just wanted to go because I thought it'd be fun" Yumi replied, adjusting her earring. "So, how do I look?" she turned to face the older girl, dressed in what she'd be wearing tonight.

Her outfit for the night consisted of a red jacket over a blue shirt, a black skirt, black high heeled boots and a silver choker that read "sexy" in all capital letters.

"Hmm…" Leni rubbed her chin. "It's nice, but it could use a little something" she said as she walked up to the wolf-girl. The ditzy blonde smiled before removing her sunglasses from the top of her head and placed it on top of Yumi's.

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked.

"Totes. You can return them when you get back" Leni replied with a wink. "Now go on, go have fun tonight"

"Thanks" Yumi smiled before making her way past Lincoln's second oldest sister, exiting their shared room.

"Oh, hey, Yumi?" Leni called out, making the wolf-girl stop in her tracks, looking over her shoulder at her.

"I just wanted say… thank you, Yumi" Leni said, smiling.

"For what?" Yumi tilted her head.

"For being there for Lincoln" Leni began. "That break up he had made him really upset and he distanced himself away from others, even us. But then you showed up and, well… He's happier than I've seen him in a while. I'm glad you came into his life and for that, I thank you" the older girl said before throwing her arms around Yumi, pulling her into a hug of gratitiude.

"You're welcome, Leni" Yumi said, hugging her back.

The two then broke the hug with the wolf-girl walking past the older blonde and exiting the room. Walking downstairs, she saw Lincoln waiting for her at the base of the steps, wearing simple black jacket over his normal attire.

"You ready?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Of course!" Yumi replied, happily wrapping her arms around his free one.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Carnival…**_

"Thanks Mom!" Lincoln said as he and Yumi got out of the car, closing the door behind them.

"Have fun, sweetheart! I'll pick you up in a few hours" Rita told them before driving away, leaving the two teens to themselves.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Lincoln turned to the wolf-girl. His answer came in the form of Yumi's stomach growling.

"Heh heh. I could use something to eat" Yumi replied with a nervous grin.

* * *

Moments later the duo had each gotten a huge slice of pizza. This slice took up about three quarters of the plate. It had tons of sauce, cheese and meaty toppings with a buttery crust. It was around five bucks… each. Luckily Lincoln had gotten a job working _Gus' Game and Grub_ and even luckier that Gus allowed him to work there despite being 15.

"This should keep us full for a while" Lincoln said, taking a bite out of his pizza, the cheese connecting his mouth to the rest of the food. Yumi took a bite of her slice as well.

"Mmm…" Yumi savored the favor of the pizza. "This is pretty good!" she said, taking several more bites.

"So, after this, do you want to play some games or ride some rides?" Lincoln asked.

"Playing some games, I want to see if I can win a prize. Plus, we could burn off a few calories once we're done eating" Yumi suggested.

"Alright" Lincoln shrugged, taking another bite of pizza. "Just remember what I said about some of these games being rigged"

* * *

"So, what game do you want to play first?" Lincoln asked as they toured the fair grounds.

Yumi looked in all directions at the different games that they had to offer. There was a dunk tank, a basketball game, a water squirting game, a dart throwing game and many more. There were so many to choose from. Although, there was one that caught her eye, one with a prize that she wanted. It was a ring toss game with stuffed animals for prizes. The ring toss game.

"Let's try this one!" Yumi took Lincoln's hand as they walked over to the ring toss game.

"Huh, the ring toss. Looks simple enough" Lincoln said.

"Hey there, one dollar for three rings. You might be able to win a prize for your lady here" the ring toss owner said, causing a light, somewhat embarrassed blush to burn across Lincoln's face, Yumi giggling a bit.

"Very well, three rings. Set 'em up" Lincoln said, slamming two dollars on the counter and sliding them to the guy, the man taking the money and giving them six rings.

"Can I go first?" Yumi asked, taking one of the rings in her hands.

"Go right ahead" Lincoln nodded.

The wolf-girl stepped forward and raised the ring to her face. Reeling her arm back, she put her weight into it and performed an overhead toss. However, the ring ended up hitting the back wall, ricocheting off it, and then hitting the left and right walls before landing on the ground.

"You might want to try a different throw" Lincoln suggested.

Yumi nodded. Taking another ring, she reeled her arm back again, rocking it back and forth. Just as before, she tossed the ring, except this time it was an underhand toss. It hit the ceiling and landed in between the bottle columns. Yumi pouted, her cheeks puffed in irritation.

"Try again" Lincoln handed her the third and final ring. "Here, I'll help you" he said as he went behind her.

His left arm wrapping around her waist, Yumi was pulled close to Lincoln, her tail poking out from between them on the side as their bodies pressed against each other. Using his free hand, he held Yumi's right hand and gripped the ring tighter. Now it was Yumi's turn to blush.

"You just bring it across your body, and…" Lincoln helped her and together, they tossed the ring in a similar way to a frisbee. Like the first one, this one hit the back wall, except when this one bounced off the wall, it ended up landing on one of the bottles.

"We have a winner!" the booth owner declared. "What would you like?" he asked them as Lincoln released Yumi from his hold.

Yumi leaned in and whispered into Lincoln's ear, pointing to the prize that she wanted.

"We'll take that one" Lincoln pointed to a stuffed animal above.

Taking the prize, the white-haired boy handed it to Yumi, who squeezed it affectionately. It was a medium sized animal that could be cradled in one arm. The stuffed animal that had been won was a black and white wolf with icy blue eyes. The funny thing was, Yumi didn't find it strange or offensive whatsoever. Ok then.

"That was fun" Yumi commented as they walked away from the booth, prize in hand.

"Yeah, one of the few carnival games that _weren't_ rigged" Lincoln added. "I guess we should ride some rides now. What do you want to ride?" he looked at Yumi for an answer.

"Hmm…" Yumi rubbed her chin as she looked off to the side, a smirk crossing her face.

* * *

"The Ferris wheel, huh? Interesting choice" Lincoln commented as they got into their seats.

"I thought it'd be nice to relax and get a good view of the carnival" Yumi said as the handlebar came down, securing them in place.

The ride attendant raised the lever which caused the ride to start, the Ferris wheel beginning its rotation. As they were slowly raised into the air, they took in the sight of the whole area, the lights of the carnival brightening up the night.

"You know, it's funny, I'm surprised my sisters weren't on my ass about this" Lincoln said as they reached the top of the ride. "Usually when I try to hangout with a girl, they—"

Lincoln's sentence was cut short as the wheel had suddenly come to an unexpected, screeching halt. Lincoln and Yumi glanced at each other.

"Sorry, everyone, looks like the ride's broken down. You'll have to wait until it's repaired" the rider operator said through the microphone on the control panel, everyone on said releasing an annoyed groan.

"Great, we're stuck here" Lincoln crossed his arms with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, look on the bright side. This gives us more time to talk" Yumi spoke with a light smile.

"I guess. What do you want to talk about?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm… Remember a while back when I spent the day with Luna?" Yumi began, Lincoln replying with a nod. "Well, I was downstairs getting a drink of water and I couldn't help but listen in on your conversation between you, Lucy and Lisa…"

"Wait, how'd you hear our conversation from downstairs?" Lincoln asked with confusion, only for Yumi to point to her ears as a response. "Oh, right, wolf ears. How much did you hear?"

"All of it. I heard how you unknowingly brought me to life with the power of a shooting star" Yumi looked off to the side.

"Y-Yeah, I did…" Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, looking down awkwardly.

"I also heard the stuff you guys said about being cautious about my wolf half" Yumi said. "I can't say I blame you, wolves can be dangerous creatures" she added, her ears lowering.

"True…" Lincoln spoke. "But, Yumi, I may have brought you to life unintentionally, but I by no means have any regrets in doing so" he told her.

"Really?" Yumi turned to him, her ears perking up.

"Yeah, I mean, you're super nice and you've been there for me since the day I met you. Since you came into my life, the emotional pain of what happened with Ronnie Anne has dulled" Lincoln smiled at her.

"Ronnie Anne. You still never told me who that is…" Yumi said with a tilt of her head.

Lincoln sighed. "Ronnie Anne was my girlfriend. Her brother Bobby and my sister Lori were already dating when we started. We weren't as lovey-dovey as they were, but we still loved each other all the same…" he stared.

Yumi remained silent.

"Then, one day, she and her family moved to the big city, leaving Lori and I to have long distanced relationships with them. Lori was lucky enough to only wait a year to be reunited with Bobby, but Ronnie and I weren't as fortunate due to how young we were…" Lincoln continued. "We made it work though… up until recently, that is" he looked up at the nighttime sky. "Nearly a month ago, she wrote me a letter saying that she wanted to break up with me. A Dear John letter" he crossed his arms. "That's who Ronnie Anne is. My ex. She didn't even say _why_ she broke up with me"

"Oh, wow, that's so sad…" Yumi placed her hand over her chest, her ears lowered. "I'm so sorry, Lincoln"

There was a short pause before Lincoln spoke, "Did you just call me Lincoln?" he looked at her quizzically.

"Well, that is your name" she smiled.

"Yeah, it's just… I've never heard you call me that when it's just the two of us. Usually when we're alone you call me Master" Lincoln spoke.

"Heh heh" Yumi giggled, looking off to the side rather innocently.

"What was with you calling me that anyway?" Lincoln asked curiously.

"It might be because you're the one that created me and brought me to life, but I think it's because of my canine parts. Dogs tend to be loyal to their masters and I'm loyal to you, so maybe that's why" Yumi said with a shrug.

"And now?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Now, since we've grown closer as friends, I think it's time I've started calling you by your actual name from now on" Yumi said, scooting closer to the white-haired boy.

"Thanks" Lincoln replied.

"Lincoln, I've only known you for a few weeks, but from what I've seen, you're a cool guy. You're kind, funny, smart, always there for your family and friends and above all, you're extremely cute. Ronnie Anne really did dump an amazing guy" Yumi said, placing a gentle hand on top of his.

"Yumi…" a smile crossed Lincoln's face.

The wolf-girl then threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight, affectionate embrace. Lincoln returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist, her breasts smooshed against his chest. The two broke the hug. Though they separated, they still each other in each other's arms. The two teens looked into each other's eyes, her golden eyes softly gazing into his blue ones. With one seeing a small twinkle in the other's eyes, it was as if time had slowed down for the two of them, their hearts pounding at a faster rate than normal.

As they inched closer, they could feel their hot breaths on their faces. Tilting their heads to the side, they slowly closed their eyes, and, in that moment, their lips made contact, locking in a passionate kiss as they held each other close. Unlike the other times where Yumi had kissed Lincoln, this time the kiss was mutual. She had finally kissed her back. In the background, actual fireworks had gone off in the night sky, adding to their shared romance.

With a moment this amazing, they could stand being stuck on the ride for just a bit longer.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Looks like Yumi's finally done with calling Lincoln master and we finally get a reason as to why she called him that. And it looks like Lincoln finally kissed Yumi back, which is nice. Although I won't make them a couple unless I make Lincoln ask Yumi to be his girlfriend.**

 **Whether you consider this chapter as an actual date between Lincoln and Yumi is up to you.**

 **That stuff I did with Luna in the previous chapter will be addressed later in a future chapter. Speaking of which, any suggestions for what should happen in the next chapter? I know some of you suggested that Yumi should spend time with the other sister, so what they do together? I'd like to hear your ideas.**

 **I thank my friends Omega Ultra and Geo Soul for helping me out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	9. The Arcade

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **.**

* * *

"C'mon, let's build a snowman!" a 4-year-old Lincoln said as he and his friend ran out into the snow. Lincoln formed a ball of snow in his hand and rolled it across the ground until was big enough to where he could push it no longer, "There's the base" he dusted his hands off.

His friend rolled another ball of snow, this one half the size of the base snowball. Working together, they placed the smaller ball on top of the larger one.

"There's the torso" the friend said.

Lincoln formed a third and final ball, this one half the size of the middle ball. Standing on the tip of his toes, he lifted the ball and placed on top of the second ball.

"The head" the two friends said in unison.

"Now he just needs some eyes" Lincoln placed two pieces of charcoal into the small snowball, the pieces acting as the snowman's eyes.

"And a nose" the friend placed a carrot below the charcoal pieces, the vegetable acting a nose.

"And arms" they said in unison as put sticks into either side of the middle ball.

"This wasn't too bad, wouldn't you say?" Lincoln asked, looking at his friend with a smile. She gave a reply; however, words didn't come out. Instead out came a weird beeping sound. "What was that?" he asked. Again, out came the beeping sound.

Lincoln jolted awake, groaning as he lifted himself from his bed. Another weird dream with him as a kid. It was like the last dream where he was playing with someone, but it was so blurry that he couldn't make out any of their features. Oh well, it was just a dream. That's when heard the beeping sound from his dream. Looking over to his dresser, he saw that it was coming from his laptop and that he was getting a call from someone on Skype. Looking at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was 9 o'clock.

"Who could be call me at this hour?" Lincoln asked himself as he approached his laptop. Pulling up a seat, he recognized the name of the caller, "Huh, Lori's calling. I wonder what she wants" Lincoln pressed the answer button the call.

"Hey Lincoln" Lori greeted her younger brother, her face appearing on webcam.

"Hey Lori, long time no see. What's up?" the white-haired teen greeted back.

"Oh, I'm fine… In fact," Lori held her left hand up, revealing a silver ring around her ring finger.

"Whoa! Wait, I thought Bobby already proposed?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but this time it's literally official" Lori replied, "We don't have a date yet, but it's happening!" she added with a high-pitched squeal.

"Ah, fuck!" Lincoln winced, "You'd think after fifteen years, I'd be used to your high-pitched squeals" he said, digging in his ear to remove the ringing.

"If it makes you feel any better, Carlos is crying about it" Lori told him.

"Actually, that is kind of funny" Lincoln smiled.

He liked most of the Casagrandes, but Carl was probably the one he _didn't_ like. Then again, most people didn't. He was like a worse version of Clyde back when his friend still had a crush on Lori. He thought, despite his age, that he was a real lady's man when he really wasn't. In short, he was a little douche. But this conversation wasn't about Carl, it was about Lori.

"Well, at least you and Bobby will be happy together…" Lincoln looked off to the side, his smile fading.

"Oh, right… sorry, Lincoln. This was actually the reason I called, I wanted see how you were doing" Lori said sadly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine" Lincoln said reassuringly.

"You sure? I heard you were in a bad mood for a while" Lori asked.

"Yeah, I was. I mean, the break up hurt a lot, but lately I've managed to cope with it. With some help, of course" Lincoln told her.

"Really? Wow, that was fast, how did you… Wait, did you find someone?" Lori raised an eyebrow.

Unknown to either sibling, Lincoln's bedroom door had opened. At the door was Yumi, the wolf-girl that Lincoln had created on brought to life. Seeing as how he was distracted, Yumi grew a sinister grin. Getting on her hands and knees, she quietly closed and locked the door behind her before slowly crawling towards the white-haired teen. The fact that she was barefoot helped.

"You could say that" Lincoln replied, glancing to the side.

"She isn't a rebound girl, is she?" Lori asked seriously, "Leni, Luna and I taught you better than that"

"No, she's not" Lincoln replied.

"Good" Lori smiled, "So, tell me about her"

"What do you want to know?" Lincoln asked.

"What's she like?" Lori asked.

"She's sweet, caring, loyal, loves to have fun—gah!" Lincoln felt something warm around his lower region. Giving a quick glance, he saw Yumi with her mouth on his cock, sucking him off. she gave him a playful wink, "And sometimes she can be a little mischievous" he added, doing his best to look at Lori with a straight face while petting Yumi's head.

"Oh really?" said Lori with a raised eyebrow, "Define mischievous"

"She can be sneaky and playful when she wants to be" he explained, feeling Yumi's tongue swirl around his tip.

"Well, she sounds like fun. When do I get to meet her?" Lori asked.

"How does the next time you visit sound?" Lincoln offered.

"Sure" Lori said, "You ok? You seem to be twitching a bit" she asked, noticing his occasional spasms.

"Oh, it's just the blood flowing. You know, my body just trying to wake itself up" Lincoln lied. Well, not entirely. His blood was flowing alright, mainly to the lower region of his body.

"Ok then" Lori replied, somewhat convinced, "I've gotta go, I have a busy day ahead. Tell the others I said hi"

"Will do" Lincoln grinned before his eldest sister turned off her webcam, ending their video chat.

The white-haired teen sighed. That was close. Speaking of close, Lincoln grunted, shooting his hot seed down Yumi's throat. The wolf-girl slid her mouth off Lincoln and swallowed his essence, licking her lips of its deliciousness.

"What the hell, Yumi? You couldn't have waited until I was done talking?" Lincoln narrowed his eyes at her.

"I could've, but this was more fun" Yumi smiled, giving him another wink.

"Fair enough" Lincoln rolled his eyes.

With a giggle got out from where she sat and stood up before sitting in Lincoln's lap, a light smile appearing on her face as their noses nearly touched. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as she held him close. Lincoln returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his lips back. After about ten seconds the two pulled away.

"How was that?" Yumi asked.

"Nice" Lincoln replied, "Listen, Yumi, about that kiss we shared last night," he began, "It was awesome and all, but…"

"It was a heat of the moment type of thing?" Yumi concluded, giving him an understanding smile.

"Y-Yeah…" he trailed, "I'm sorry, it's just… I may be over Ronnie Anne, but I'm not ready to be in another relationship yet" he told her.

"No, it's ok, I understand" Yumi replied, "But we can still be friends with benefits, right?"

"Sure, Yumi" Lincoln replied kindly.

"Cool" Yumi gave him a quick peck on the forehead. "So, what're we doing today?" she asked before receiving a reply in the form Lincoln's stomach growling.

"I'll tell you after we get some breakfast" Lincoln said.

Putting his member back into his boxers, Lincoln got Yumi off him as they exited his room. The duo walked downstairs the dining room, to which they were greeted by the scent of pancakes. Surprisingly, it was Lincoln's mom that was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Lincoln, Yumi" Rita greeted to two teens.

"Morning mom" Lincoln replied, "Isn't dad usually the one that cooks breakfast?" he asked as he and Yumi sat down, the two sitting next to each other at end of the table.

"He had to go to work early today, sweetie. So, I'm in charge of breakfast today" Rita replied, smiling as she cooked.

"Mom does make pretty good pancakes" Lincoln whispered to Yumi.

It was then that the family dog, Charles hopped into Yumi's lap, his tail wagging as he made eye contact with the wolf-girl. He released a few barks to tell her something.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I'm hangout with Lincoln today. Maybe next time" Yumi smiled, scratching Charles behind the ear.

"What did he say?" Lincoln asked.

"He asked if I wanted to go chase squirrels after breakfast" Yumi told him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lincoln playfully rolled his eyes, scratching his dog under the chin.

Under normal circumstances the white-haired teen would find it hard to believe that someone could understand what animals were saying. But, since Yumi was part wolf and technically was considered part animal, it made sense.

"Morning you two" Leni greeted them as she and Luna walked into the dining room.

"Morning Leni" Lincoln replied as his ditzy sister kissed his cheek before sitting next to him. Luna decided to sit across from Leni, next to Yumi.

"So, Linky, how was your little date with Yumi?" Leni asked with interest, her chin rested on her hand.

"It was nice" Lincoln replied give the wolf-girl a quick glance.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Lynn asked, rubbing the sleep from her eye as she and the other sisters walked in. Yumi then set Charles on the ground.

"Linky was just telling us about his date last night with Yumi" Leni told them as they each took a seat around the table. "So, what did you guys do?"

"We just played games, rode some rides and ate lots of junk food" Lincoln told them. Lily then shot her hand up, "Yes, Lily?" Lincoln looked at his youngest sister.

"Did you guys kiss?" the young girl asked innocently, she and the and the other girls looking at them with interest.

The two teens looked at each other before facing away, the faces turning red.

"Ooh, you two _did_ kiss!" Lola said with excitement.

"How was it?" Lana asked.

"Ok, I think that's enough talking about our date" Lincoln spoke up, wanting to drop the conversation.

"Are we talking Lincoln's date? How was it, sweetie?" Rita asked, walking in the dining room, placing a huge stack of pancakes on the table.

"It was fun. We had fun, that's all" Lincoln replied, quickly getting a few pancakes for himself and Yumi. He then opened the bottle of syrup.

"They kissed!" Lynn chimed in.

"Lynn!" Lincoln glared at his athletic older sister.

"It was a good one, too" Lincoln turned to the wolf-girl beside him, "Lincoln's an amazing kisser" Yumi said, giving the white-haired boy a wink, "Call me crazy, but I think I heard fireworks when we kissed. We even held each other" she added, taking a bite out of her pancakes.

"Aww!" the girls, Rita included, gushed at the sweetness of what they had been told. Lincoln said before taking a bite of his pancakes as well.

"Regular or French?" Leni asked.

"French. Tongue and all" Yumi replied.

"Yumi!" Lincoln glared at the silver-haired beauty. "Can we just eat breakfast, please?" he groaned, running his hand down his face.

"Sorry, sweetheart. We'll stop" Rita said.

"Thank you" Lincoln replied, eating more of his breakfast.

"Any plans for today?" his mother asked.

"Yumi and I are going to the arcade today" Lincoln told her.

"We are?" Yumi looked at him questionably.

"Yeah. They have stuff based around fighting games, racing games, shooters and so much more. Trust me, you'll love it" Lincoln said.

"Do they have…" Yumi leaned in a whispered the rest into his ear so the younger sisters wouldn't hear. What she said made Lincoln blush.

"Uh, no, they won't have that" Lincoln glanced off to the side with embarrassment. "We'll be leaving in an hour" he told her.

"In that case, I'd better go take a shower" Yumi stuffed the last of her pancake into her mouth, giving a few chews before swallowing and standing up.

"Aren't you going to join her, Lincoln?" Lynn asked teasingly, almost making her brother choke on his breakfast. Yumi looked at the teenage boy.

"You can totes wash her back" Leni added with a playful expression.

" _Water_ you waiting for, Lincoln? Haha! Get it?" Luan asked jokingly, causing everyone else to groan.

"That's enough, girls" Rita told her daughters with a stern tone, "Go on, Yumi" she smiled at the wolf-girl.

Yumi shrugged and made her way upstairs. Unknown to her, a certain rocker girl was staring at her rump, which swayed from side to side as she walked, her tail rested between her firm cheeks. Luna then turned back around, only to see Leni give her a smug expression. She shot her older sister a glare that told her to shut up.

"So, do you girls any plans today?" their mother asked them.

"Luna and I are spending the day together" Leni spoke up.

"We are?" Luna looked at her with a confused expression.

"Yeah. Remember, you said you wanted my help with that thing you were talking about" Leni gave her sister a wink. Luna's eyes widened when she realized what she was talking about.

 _[Flashback]_

Leni sat in her bed, reading a fashion magazine, when she heard her door open. Looking up from her magazine, she saw Luna close and lock the door and walked into her room, panting and her face red. The rocker girl then collapsed on her older sister's bed.

"Was your day with Yumi really that exhausting?" Leni playfully asked.

"You know god damn well that that isn't the reason I'm like this!" Luna glared at the blonde fashionista.

"There's no need for that kind of language, Luna" Leni said.

"Leni, get this thing out of me NOW! I can't take it anymore!" Luna sat on her knees and lifted her skirt up, showing the vibrator that her sister shoved up her womanhood and set on high.

"Hmm…" Leni rubbed her chin in thought, "I don't know, are you going to say what I want to hear?" she set her magazine and crossed her arms with a half-lidded smirk.

"Leni!" Luna narrowed her eyes at her older sister.

"Just tell the truth and I'll pull it out" Leni cupped her hand under her sister's chin.

Luna released a low growl, and then sighed, hanging her head in shame.

"I…" Luna began, "I do like Yumi" she told her.

"Good girl" Leni smiled.

Leni then reached between Luna's legs, gripping the toy with one hand and place the other in front of her sister's womanhood. Ever so slowly, she pulled out the vibrator. Her rocker sister moaned as the device left her body. In that moment she orgasmed, her juices spilling on to Leni's bed, staining her sheets.

"Cumming just from pulling the vibrator out of you? You must've been holding that in for a while" Leni commented, "And look, you were so wet, there's still a ton of your juice left on it" she gestured to the sex toy, "Here, taste"

"Leni, I'm not—mmph!" Luna was cut off by Leni shoving the juice coated vibrator in her mouth before pulling it out a several seconds later.

"Well? Do you like the way you taste?" Leni asked. Luna simple faced away with a blush, "I'll take that as a yes"

" _I'm going to kick your ass one of these days, Leni_ " Luna thought with an annoyed expression.

"So, you _do_ like Linky's sexy wolf friend?" Leni raised a playful eyebrow.

"Yeah. I can't help it, she's SO fucking hot! You're right, our baby bro knows how to pick 'em" Luna admitted.

"See? That wasn't too hard, was it?" Leni asked. Luna rolled her eyes.

"So, can you help me get in bed with her?" Luna asked.

"Of course, baby sister" Leni said, caressing Luna's cheek with her soft hand, "But let Linky sleep with her first" she added, holding up a finger.

"Ok, fine" Luna shrugged.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember" Luna said, glancing off to the side.

* * *

 **An hour later**

 _ **Royal Woods Arcade**_ **…**

"So, this is an arcade" Yumi smiled, looking around as she and Lincoln entered the huge building.

"Yeah, it's basically retro video game nerd heaven" Lincoln told her, "They have so many genres of video games, I'm sure they'll have something you'll like" he added.

Looking around, Yumi saw that there was a plethora of games for her to choose from. That's when a certain game caught her eye. It was a dancing game with a screen the lit up and a stage with arrows to match. With an excited expression, Yumi took Lincoln by the hand and dragged him the game she wanted to play.

"Oh, you want to play this game?" Lincoln looked at her with a smile, to which she replied with a nod, "Alright" he shrugged.

As Yumi stood on the stage, Lincoln inserted a coin and she began to scroll through the various songs on the screen. Though he liked this game as the next person, Lincoln thought it'd be best to let Yumi try it out on her own. Speaking of which, the wolf-girl had selected the song that she wanted to dance to, _Conga_ by Gloria Estefan. It was a song of medium difficulty. It was then that the song began to play.

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga_

 _I know you can't control yourself any longer_

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga_

 _I know you can't control yourself any longer_

As the song played, Yumi stomped on each arrow, hitting each one in order as they came, even the when she had to step on two arrows at once.

" _Wow, she's not half bad_ " Lincoln commented his head, his arms folded with an impressed smirk on his face.

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga_

 _I know you can't control yourself any longer_

 _Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

 _Don't fight it till you've tried it_

 _Do the conga beat_

As Yumi danced on stage, she didn't just stomp on the arrows, she freestyled. She did a few spins and shook her booty, her tail swishing as she did so. She even went as far as twerking, which didn't go unnoticed by Lincoln.

 _Everybody gather 'round now. Let your body feel the heat_

 _Don't worry if you can't dance. Let the music move your feet_

 _It's the rhythm of the island and like sugarcane, so sweet_

 _If you want to do the conga, you got to listen to the beat_

Yumi turned around to face Lincoln and shook her hips. Bending over, she shook her chest, making her large breasts jiggle. She turned back around and once again stomped on the corresponding arrows.

 _Feel the fire of desire as you dance the night away_

' _Cause tonight we're gonna party till we see the break of day_

 _Better get yourself together and hold on to what you got_

 _Once the music hit your system, there's no way you're gonna stop_

Yumi turned to Lincoln once again and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him on to the stage. Smiling, she looked at Lincoln and gestured her head to the screen. Getting her hint, the white-haired teen put a coin into the player two slot and his stage began to light up along with Yumi's.

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga_

 _I know you can't control yourself any longer_

 _Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

 _Don't you fight it till you've tried it_

 _Do the conga beat_

Lincoln and Yumi danced side by side, stomping on their respective arrows.

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga_

 _I know you can't control yourself any longer_

 _Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

 _Don't you fight it till you've tried it_

 _Do the conga_

Lincoln grabbed Yumi's hand and twirled her, spinning her around like a top. Yumi giggled as danced with Lincoln. This was fun.

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga_

 _I know you can't control yourself any longer_

 _Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

 _Don't you fight it till you've tried it_

 _Do the conga beat_

Lincoln then dipped the wolf-girl, one arm wrapped around her waist as he kept her up, one of her breasts pressing up against his chest. Yumi smiled as she looked up at the white-haired teen, her tail nearly touching the floor.

 _Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga_

The song had come to an end, the two teens breathing heavily as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"You're a pretty good, Mr. Loud" Yumi complimented with half lidded eyes.

"As are you, Ms. Yamamoto" Lincoln complimented back.

"New high score!" They heard the voice from the game declare. Looking at the screen, they saw that they had indeed receive the newest high score.

"Well, that was fun" Lincoln said, him and Yumi standing back up.

"Yeah… I didn't think you could pitch a tent by watching someone dance" Yumi said.

"Huh?" Lincoln gave a look of confusion as Yumi looked down with lustful eyes. Looking in her direction, he saw what she meant, "Oh, god!" the white-haired teen covered up his crotch with an embarrassed blush, Yumi giggling at his action.

* * *

 **The Loud House…**

"So, I'll help you get between Yumi's legs. Just remember to let Linky sleep with her first" Leni told Luna, the two facing each other as they sat in Leni's bed.

"Does it really matter if Lincoln bangs her first?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"He and Yumi are both virgins, it's only fair that they take each other's first time" Leni told her.

"I guess you have a point" Luna admitted, "If that's the case, we should put my fantasies on hold" she added.

"Are saying what I think you're saying?" Leni asked with an excited grin crossing her face.

"Yeah, sis. Let's get our bro laid!" Luna narrowed her eyes with a devious smirk.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Looks like Yumi knows how to dance, even if it did involve a video game. And it looks like Leni and Luna are going to team up to get Lincoln laid. How will it go? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **What'll happen next chapter? Well, let's just say it'll involve someone babysitting Lily.**

 **I thank Geo Soul for helping me out with this chapter. Speaking of which, I hope you enjoyed our favorite ditzy, yet very sexy blonde girl in this chapter, dude.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	10. Yumi Babysits

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 10 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **.**

* * *

It was another afternoon in the Loud house. The rocker girl, Luna was lying in her bed, strumming cords on her guitar to make sure it was in tune. Her younger sister Luan was do a comedy routine for a kid's birthday party, leaving their room to herself. That's when her door opened. She looked up to see her sister Leni.

"Hey Luna" Leni greeted, "Did you come up with any ideas to help Linky get in bed with Yumi?" she hopped on to Luna's bunk, sitting at foot of her bed.

"Nah, I've been too busy practicing for this upcoming gig I've got tonight" Luna replied, continuing to tune her instrument.

"Well, the sooner we get Linky to sleep with Yumi, the sooner you can get your turn with her" Leni said.

"Yeah, about that…" Luna began, looking off to the side.

 _[Flashback]_

" _I can't believe I'm actually going through with this. Am I really going to try to get my own brother laid? I must've been extremely horny to agree to something like this... and all because I wanted to sleep with a sexy wolf-girl that he somehow created…_ " Luna thought to herself, sitting back on the couch with her arms crossed, hardly paying attention to what she was watching on the tv.

"Hey Luna" a voice greeted. Speak of the devil, it was Yumi standing by the arm of the couch.

"Hey Yumi, what's up?" Luna greeted, the wolf-girl.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Yumi asked with a tilt of her head.

"Sure" Luna scooted to the side, allowing the wolf-girl to sit beside her. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I want to give you something. Close your eyes" Yumi told her. Luna did as she was requested.

The rocker girl then felt Yumi's hands cup her cheeks. They felt soft and warm. The next thing Luna knew, she felt a pair of lips press against her own. She sighed in delight, knowing just what Yumi was doing. After a few seconds, Yumi pulled away. Luna then opened her eyes and looked at Yumi with a smile.

"Wow, that was nice" Luna replied.

"Lincoln said the same thing this morning" Yumi replied with a sly smirk, remembering the kiss she and Lincoln had shared earlier.

"What was it for?" Luna asked.

"For two reasons" Yumi began, "One, to repay you for hanging out with me a while back. And two… to let you down easy" she told her.

Luna simply stared at her in silence.

"Look, I know you have a thing for me and I'm flattered. But, I have feelings for someone else…" Yumi said.

"Lincoln?" Luna guessed, Yumi replying with a confirming nod, "Yeah, it makes sense. You two do spend a lot of time together. So, how'd find out about—"

Luna was cut off when Yumi pointed to her wolf ears.

"They don't just make me look cute, you know" Yumi said, "I also heard that vibrator you had inside of you. Which explains why you were walking so funny when we were hanging out" she added.

"Oh, god…" Luna facepalmed, running her hand down her face in embarrassment, "So, when did you find out?"

"Before we left. I was sitting on the couch, watching _The Most Extreme_ with Lincoln and I overheard you and Leni talking. I've got to give that girl credit, that was a pretty clever way of her getting a confession out of you" Yumi said.

"More like harsh, brah" Luna commented, " _I guess Leni's more devious than I thought. Well, when it comes to stuff involving sex, that is…_ " she thought, "Did you hear anything else?" she asked.

"Hmm… Only that you like to stare at my ass" Yumi gave a smug expression.

Luna chuckled nervously, "Heh. Well, can you blame me?" she asked.

"No, can't say that I can" Yumi shrugged. "I hope there's no hard feelings between us. We can still be friends, right?" Yumi asked a hopeful look in her eyes.

There was a short pause between them. Luna then smiled.

"Sure, Yumi, we can be friends" Luna said. The two girls then leaned in and hugged, their breasts pressing against each other. They held the hug for a moment before breaking away, "So, you're not mad about me wanting to sleep with you?"

"What?" Yumi gave a confused look.

"Nothing!" Luna quickly pulled her back into another hug, "I'm just glad we're friends" she added, darting her eyes back and forth.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"Aww, that's cute" Leni commented, "So you're really ok with not having a turn with Yumi?" she asked.

"Yeah. She has feelings for Linc. And since they had those two dates, he probably secretly feels the same way about her" Luna replied, "Plus, I got to kiss her at least, so that's good enough for me" she added with a shrug.

"Well, it sounded like more of a pity kiss, but I know what you mean" Leni said, "But you still want to help Linky, don't you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, totally. But we shouldn't interfere too much. The most we could probably do is give them the right setting and let them work it out themselves" Luna advised.

"Like a date at a restaurant?" Leni asked.

"Bingo" Luna winked at her.

"Bingo? Bingo's not very romantic, Luna" Leni folded her arms. Luna groaned with a facepalm.

* * *

 **3 Hours later**

"I'll see you later. The guys and I are going to Dairyland" Lincoln said as he headed for the front door.

"Hold it, Lincoln" his mother spoke, making white-haired teen stop in his tracks, "You're going to have to cancel your plans" she told him.

"What? Why?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow of confusion.

"Because all of your sisters are busy tonight and we need someone to watch Lily. It's date night for your father and I" Rita told him.

"What're my sisters doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Leni has a late shift at the clothes store, Luna has that gig she's been mentioning, Luan has a comedy act after she's done with her client's birthday party, Lynn's practicing at the batting cage, Lucy's doing a séance at the cemetery with her friends, the twins are on their blue belle scouts camping trip, and Lisa's having a sleepover at Darcy's" Rita informed her, listing off her daughters' activities, "You're the only one that can do it, sweetie"

"Isn't there some way around this?" Lincoln asked.

"Unless you can find someone in the next half hour, no" Rita replied, looking at her wristwatch.

Lincoln rubbed his chin in thought. I couldn't ask his friends because they were hanging out. He couldn't ask Mr. Grouse since it was getting late and didn't have the stamina to keep up with a five-year-old girl. Surely there was someone willing to do it. That's when it hit him.

"Hey, I do know someone!" Lincoln snapped his fingers. He then rushed upstairs and, with the same speed, came downstairs with Yumi, "Yumi can babysit Lily" he offered.

"Do you think you can handle it, Yumi?" Rita asked, giving the wolf-girl a questionable expression.

"I don't know…" Yumi glanced off to the side unsure.

"Excuse us for a moment" Lincoln held up a finger to his mother before taking Yumi off to the side, "Yumi, could you please do this for me?" he asked, his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't you usually watch Lily anyway? She is your little sister" Yumi said.

"I know, and I love her. But It's not often I get to go to Dairyland, let alone with my friends. Please, Yumi" Lincoln pleaded, clasping his hands together.

"Well…" Yumi said, thinking it over.

"Look, you do this for me and I will owe you one. Anything you want" Lincoln offered. Yumi smiled, how could she pass up an offer like that?

"Ok, for you. And I'm going to hold you to that offer" Yumi placed a hand on his face, cupping his cheek.

"Thanks" Lincoln smiled back. They then approached Rita.

"Mrs. Loud, I'd be more than happy to watch Lily" Yumi said, a hand on her chest.

"Alright then" Rita said, "Lincoln, go head and spend time with your friends" she smiled at her son.

"Thanks, mom. Thanks, Yumi" Lincoln said before rushing out the door.

Rita and Yumi gazed at each other and shared a chuckled while shaking their heads.

* * *

"Ok, there are leftovers in the refrigerator. No horror films, it'll give Lily nightmares. She needs to be in bed by eight and she needs to take a bath before then" Rita said, listing of the requirement for watching after her youngest child as she stood next to her husband.

"Got it" Yumi nodded in understanding, "Anything else?"

"Try not to be too loud. We don't want another ticket for a noise complaint" Lynn Sr. added.

"Another ticket?" Yumi gave a look of confusion.

"It's a long story" the Loud parents said simultaneously.

"If you have any problems, just call us" Rita told us. She then turned her attention to Lily and bent down to her level, "Lily, you be a good girl for Yumi, ok?" she told her as she cupped her cheek.

Lily gave an understanding nod. Rita then stood up and looked at the wolf-girl.

"Good luck. We'll be back before midnight" she told her.

"Have fun" Yumi replied, closing and locking the door behind them as they left. She then turned around and faced, the youngest Loud sibling, "So… what would you like to do first?" she leaned forward, her hands on her knees.

"To be honest, I'm kind of hungry" Lily said, rubbing her stomach.

"You've got it" Yumi said as she walked into the kitchen, the younger girl following close behind. "Do you want lasagna or mac and cheese?" she asked, bending over as she looked inside the refrigerator.

"Mac and cheese, please" Lily replied as she sat at the kitchen.

Removing the bowl of cheesy leftovers from the refrigerator, Yumi scooped a decent helping on to a plate and put it into the microwave to heat it up. She then leaned against the counter with her arms folded just blow her breasts and waited for the time to stop.

"Say, Yumi" Lily spoke up.

"Hm?" Yumi looked at the young girl.

"Do you like my brother? I mean, if you kissed him then you must like him, right?" Lily asked.

"Well, he is cute, but that kiss we had was more of a in the moment type of thing. Lincoln and I just friends" Yumi told her, " _Friends with benefits. For now, at least…_ " she thought.

"That's too bad, I think you'd make Lincoln a great girlfriend. Much better than his old one" Lily told her.

"Aw, thanks" Yumi smiled.

The timer on the microwave then went off, signaling that the food inside of it was done. The wolf-girl removed the food and got a spoon, placing the hot meal in front of young girl, who then shoved a spoonful of it into her mouth.

"So… what's it like in Japan?" Lily asked, talking with her mouth full as Yumi sat across from her. The silver-haired beauty had almost forgot about that.

"It's cool. It's brighter and the food's a little less diverse than it is here, but it's not too bad" Yumi told her.

"Can you say something in Japanese?" Lily requested.

"Hmm…" Yumi looked up in thought, "Anata wa botan no yō ni kawaīdesu" she spoke in Japanese.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"You're as cute as a button" Yumi translated, playfully poking her in the nose which made the younger girl giggle.

"Are you and Lincoln going to go on another date soon?" Lily asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. It depends on who asks first" Yumi told her.

"It should be Lincoln. Everyone knows it's the guy that should ask the girl out. At least, that's what my sisters always say" Lily said.

"Heh. Well, that's their opinion" Yumi smiled, "You done with your food?"

"Almost" Lily scooped the last bit of food into her mouth, "Ok, now I'm done" she said, again, with her mouth full.

Yumi chuckled, taking Lily's plate and placing it in the sink. She then approached the girl, "Alright, time for a bath" Yumi scooped Lily up into her arms and carried her upstairs.

* * *

Yumi turned the faucet, allowing the water to pour into the tub. As the water ran, she got bottle of bubble bath and poured a significant amount into it, the tub filling with water. She then stuck her in the water and swished it around to feel the temperature. It was warm.

"Alright, water's warm. Hop in" Yumi said, removing her hand and shook off the excess water and bubbles before turning off the faucet.

Lily then stepped into the tub, releasing a relaxing sigh as she sat in the bubbles. Yumi grabbed a sponge and body wash. She then poured the body wash onto the sponge and started by washing Lily's chest and stomach. She then raised her left arm and scrubbed her pit, the young blonde girl giggling at the sensation. Yumi then raised Lily's other arm and scrubbed that pit as well.

Sticking her arm into the water, Yumi raised Lily's left leg and scrubbed her foreleg, knee and thigh. She then raised Lily's other leg, she repeated the same process. She then washed Lily's neck, scrubbing the front and back of it. Yumi then bent Lily over slightly and scrubbed her back.

"Alright, now stand up so I can wash your behind" Yumi told her.

Doing as she was told, Lily stood up, allowing the older girl to wash her butt, as well as her… private area. Yumi put her hand on Lily shoulder, silently telling her to sit back down. The wolf-girl then grabbed two bottles of shampoo.

"Would you like strawberry or blue raspberry?" Yumi asked, giving the girl a choice of which of the liquids she'd use in her hair.

"Strawberry, I love strawberries!" Lily told her, smiling.

Setting the blue raspberry shampoo aside, Yumi opened the bottle of strawberry shampoo and poured it onto Lily's head. The wolf-girl put her hands into Lily's hair and gently massaged her scalp, the shampoo forming suds on her head. Lily shut her eyes to prevent the soap from getting into her eyes. Once Lily's head was full of suds, Yumi took a nearby cup, filled it with water and poured it onto Lily's head, ridding her hair of the soap. With Yumi done washing Lily's body, she reached into the tub and unplugged the stopper.

"Ok, time to dry you off" Yumi held out an open towel.

Lily stood up, letting Yumi wrap her in the towel and remove her from the tub. The wolf-girl then used the towel to dry the youngest Loud sibling off from head to toe.

"Now to get you into your PJs" Yumi cradled the girl into her arms and shut the bathroom lights off.

* * *

After getting Lily into her pajamas, Yumi decided they'd spend the next couple of hours watching tv. The two were watching reruns of _Time Warp Trio_. That is, until Lily fell asleep, her head rested in Yumi's lap, Yumi's hand cupping her small back. That's when the front door opened, Lincoln entering the house.

"Thanks, Rusty!" Lincoln shouted to his red-haired, buck toothed friend before closing the door behind him. "So, how was babysitting Lily?" he asked in a quiet voice as to not wake his sleeping sister.

"It wasn't too bad. She's a sweetie, I can see why you spend so much time with her" Yumi replied with an equally quiet voice.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks again. So, since I owe you one, what would you like?" Lincoln asked.

"Hmm…" Yumi rubbed her chin in thought, "I'll let you know when I want something. For now, I'll just sit here and watch tv" she told him.

"Alright. I think I'll put Lily in bed" Lincoln walked over to her youngest sister and scooped her up into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

Weakly opening her eyes, Lily noticed some white hair in her view. Knowing it was her brother, she spoke.

"Lincoln…" she said her brother's name in a tired voice.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Lincoln looked down at her.

"Yumi's amazing" Lily said before falling back asleep, nuzzling the crook of her brother's neck.

"She sure is" Lincoln replied, the two teens smiling at each other before he headed upstairs to set Lily down.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Rumble…**_

"Goodnight, Royal Woods!" Luna shouted in the mic before heading backstage.

Once back stage, she headed towards the water dispenser. Grabbing a plastic cup, she poured some water into it and chugged it down. Performing and singing songs was thirsty work. With back turned, she failed to notice someone sneaking up behind her. To make things worse, that someone reached out and grabbed a handful of her rump.

"AH! What the hell?!" Luna shouted in surprise.

"Long time no see, hot stuff" they said. That voice…

Looking over her shoulder, she saw a woman standing behind her who made her eyes widen in surprise. That hair with a streak in it. Those rocker clothes. Those pierced ears. This someone from Luna's past that hadn't seen in years. Someone Luna knew all too well.

"Sam?!" Luna said with a tone of disbelief.

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter 10. So, it looks like Yumi knew about Luna's feelings for her… and the vibrator. Fortunately, Yumi let her down gently and just wants to be friends, so Lincoln won't be getting "cucked" as some of you have been saying. And it looks like Sam has arrived back in town.**

 **And if you're wondering how Yumi's able to speak Japanese… she's based off girls from anime, what do you expect? In all seriousness though, it will be explained later.**

 **If you have ideas for future chapters, let me know in a review or PM me.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	11. Tea Talk

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 11 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **.**

* * *

"Dude, it's been forever! What're you doing here?" Luna asked as she and her old friend and former bandmate hugged.

"I'm back in town, and I don't mean for a visit" Sam replied.

"Wait, do you mean…" The two girls broke their embrace.

"Yep, my family and I've moved back. I'm living here in Royal Woods again! We're even moving back into the old house" Sam informed her.

"Rockin'!" Luna fist-pumped in excitement. "So, how'd you know I'd be here?" she asked.

"I didn't. I just thought I'd come here to have some fun and listen to some music. The fact that it was you that was performing was a bonus" Sam said.

"Fair enough. But did you have to grab my ass? You could've just tapped me on the shoulder" Luna told her.

"I couldn't help it, you've got a nice ass" Sam said with a sly smirk. Yeah, Luna couldn't argue with that statement.

"Say, my gig's over. What do you say we head back to my place and catch up?" Luna offered.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do" Sam replied with an accepting shrug.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

The two rocker girls arrived at the house, with Luna parking in the driveway. Luna then shut off the engine before she and Sam and exited the car.

"So, how's your family been since I left?" Sam asked as they walked up to the door.

"They're fine. Lori moved out awhile ago" Luna told her. She then put her keys in and unlocked the front door.

"That cool. How's…" Sam paused midsentence, her and Luna's eyes going wide at what they were witnessing as they walked in.

Lincoln was sitting on the couch, a girl on the floor on her knees between his legs. From what they could tell, Lincoln's dick was out, and the girl was sucking him off.

"Ahem" Luna cleared her throat.

"Oh, shit!" Lincoln jumped a bit, causing cock to twitch and shoot his load into the girl's mouth.

"Heh. Having fun, little bro?" Luna teased with a raised eyebrow, a playful smirk across her face.

"Luna, you're back from your gig" Lincoln nervously darted his eyes back and forth before noticing the girl standing beside his sister, "Oh, hey Sam!" he greeted the blonde rocker.

"Hey Linc, long time no see. I see you've grown up a lot" Sam said, and she wasn't just talking about his height, "Who's this?"

"Huh?" Lincoln then realized she was referring to Yumi, who looked over her shoulder at Sam. "Oh, this is—"

"I'm Yumi, Lincoln's friend from Japan" Yumi greeted herself as she stood up.

"Friend with benefits, I'm guessing?" Sam raised an eyebrow as she approached her, "You've got some cum on your face" she pointed to a drop of cum that was running down the corner of Yumi's mouth, "Here, I'll get it"

Sam ran her finger from Yumi's chin up to the corner of her lip. She then surprised everyone by sticking her finger in mouth, sucking it a few seconds before removing it, Lincoln's essence having been cleaned off it.

"Mmm… You taste pretty good, Linc" Sam told the white-haired teen.

"He does" Yumi looked over her shoulder at Lincoln with a smile, making him blush.

"C'mon, Sam, let's hangout in my room" Luna said she headed upstairs, her friend following close behind.

As they climbed the stairs, Sam looked at the two teens and gave them a playful wink. Yumi then turned to Lincoln.

"Shall we continue?" Yumi offered.

"Nah, I need to rest after that little scare. Besides, my parents should be home soon" Lincoln said, zipping up his fly.

"Alright" Yumi sat beside him, "We can still watch tv" she added, cuddling up beside him, resting her head on his chest.

"Uh… yeah, I guess" Lincoln wrapped an arm around the wolf-girl's waist, albeit cautiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Luna's room, she and Sam were sitting on the edge of Luna's bed.

"So, I thought Lincoln was dating Bobby's sister?" Sam asked, kicking her legs back and forth.

"He was, but they broke up not too long ago" Luna told her.

"And he's already getting sucked off by another girl? Damn, Luna, your little brother's a real stud!" Sam commented.

"Uh, it's a little more complicated than that. But, yeah, the dude is pretty lucky" Luna replied, smiling. "Hey, Sam?"

"Hm?" Sam turned to Luna.

"Before you moved, I was going to ask you something…" Luna looked down, her hands on her bare knees.

"What was it?" Luna tilted her head.

"I was going to ask you to… be my girlfriend" Luna nervously confessed, glancing off to the side, "But then you moved away and…"

There was a short pause between the rocker girls.

"…So, what's stopping you now?" Sam spoke.

"Huh?" Luna looked at Sam.

"You weren't able to ask me because I moved. Well, I'm here now. So, come on…" Sam placed her hand on top of Luna's, "Ask me" she smiled.

"Sam, will you… be my girlfriend?" Luna asked cautiously.

Sam replied by leaning in and pressing her lips against Luna's. Luna's eyes were widened in surprise. Some seconds passed before Sam pulled away, her eyes half lidded.

"Does that answer your question?" Sam asked with a sly smirk.

Luna threw her arms around sound Sam and brought her in for another kiss. Sam wrapped arms around Luna's waist and they closed their eyes as the brunette leaned back, the two girls moaning into each other's mouths. After a moment, they broke their kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"So, how about we take this a step further?" Sam offered, a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Heh. You read my mind" Luna replied, bringing her in for yet another kiss.

This night was sure to be an eventful one… with lots of lovemaking for the new couple.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

It was around noon in the Loud house. In Leni and Yumi's room, Leni was doing something that she never thought she'd do. Modeling. Well, more specifically, she was modeling for outfits Leni was designing.

"Thanks again for modeling for me, Yumi" Leni said, putting pins in the outfit.

"Oh, it's no big deal" Yumi replied.

"Aaand… done!" Leni said, finishing the final touches on the outfit, "Take a look in the mirror and tell me what you think" she told Yumi.

Stepping off the platform she was on, Yumi went to the full body mirror and looked at the outfit that Leni designed. It was a sleeveless black dress that stopped at her thighs, showing off her legs. On her feet were a pair of black stilettos with straps that showed parts of her feet and toes. The dress itself hugged perfectly to her voluptuous curves. There was even a hole for her tail to fit through.

"So, who is this for anyway?" Yumi asked, turning around, looking at her backside in the mirror.

"For you, silly" Leni smiled, her hands cupping her hips.

"Me?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I thought that you could use some new outfits and clothes other than the ones you normally wear" Leni told her, "Well, that and so you can look good for Linky" she added.

"Heh. Always do" Yumi chucked, "Got anymore outfits?" she asked.

"Yeah, take off the dress and you can try some on" Leni told her.

Moving the to the side, she grabbed the hems of her dress and pulled it up over her body, tossing it to the side. She also took the liberty of removing her stilettoes, leaving her in nothing but her bra, panties and choker.

"Here, try these" Leni handed her the next set of clothes.

When the wolf-girl put on the new clothes she put out for her. She now wore a black tube shirt, revealing her stomach. Light blue skinny jean shorts that stopped just below her butt cheeks, a hole in the back for her tail. The look was complete with black high-heeled boots that zipped up to her knees.

"Ooh, this one's kind of cute!" Yumi said, admiring the second outfit in the full body mirror, her tail swishing a little.

It was at then that they heard a knock at their door. Leni then opened the door to reveal one of the twins. It was the pageant-loving, girly twin, Lola.

"Hey Lola, what's up?" Leni greeted her younger sister.

"I need to talk with Yumi for a second" Lola replied, walking past her older sister. The pageant girl grabbed Yumi by the wrist and pulled her along.

* * *

After a few minutes, Yumi and Lola were alone in the twins' room. They were sitting at Lola's princess table. In recent years, the pageant girl had long since stopped playing with her stuffed animals. She had also gotten rid of her toy tea set, having gotten a real one some Christmases ago. Her table and chairs had also gotten upgrade as well.

"So, what's up, Lola? You seemed pretty eager to talk" Yumi asked as Lola poured her a cup of hot tea.

"Meh. I just thought we could have some girl talk" Lola shrugged, pouring herself a cup of tea as well.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?" Yumi asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, for one, what are your intentions for my brother?" Lola asked, looking down at her reflection in her tea.

"Wait, what?" Yumi looked at her with a confused expression.

"Lincoln. It's clear that you like him, I could tell by the way you flirt with him" Lola looked up at the older girl, "Look, he just got over a bad break up with his old girlfriend…" she began.

"Ronnie Anne. Yeah, I know, he told me" Yumi replied.

"Yeah. And if you didn't like him then you wouldn't have kissed him at the carnival, am I right?" Lola asked, making Yumi glance to the side a light blush, "Listen, if you like him, that's fine. If you date him and eventually become his girlfriend, you have my blessing…" she added.

"Uh, thanks Lola, I—"

"But!" Lola cut her off, raising a finger, "Don't you dare hurt him the same way Ronnie Anne did. You break his heart and I'll hunt you down like the animal you are!" she threatened with a narrow-eyed glare.

Though she was speaking metaphorically about the animal thing, the blonde girl had no idea just how right she was.

"Uhh… understood" Yumi replied, feeling a tad uncomfortable, "So, is that all you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"No" Lola took a sip of her tea, "I have a few more questions for you"

"Alright, ask away" Yumi replied.

"First, I forgot to ask, but how old are you?" Lola asked.

"Heh. Don't you know it's rude to ask a girl her age?" Yumi asked playfully. "But if must know, I'm 15. Same age as your brother" she told her.

She wasn't wrong. Biologically speaking, she was 15. If one were to take in the day she was brought to life, her chronological age would be around a month or so, give or take.

"You're a lot prettier than Ronnie Anne. You have a nice body. Very voluptuous" Lola commented.

"Thanks" Yumi smiled.

"Do you think I could have a body like yours? Including… you know…" Lola gestured to Yumi's large chest.

"Oh…" Yumi looked down at her breasts, and then at Lola, "Well, you'll find out when you get older. Only time will tell" she told her younger girl.

"Does that go for my butt, too? I really don't want to have one as big as mom's" Lola said, taking another sip of tea.

"Sadly, yes" Yumi said, taking a sip of tea.

"Great…" Lola sarcastically replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Anything else?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what do you think of the girls and I?" Lola asked.

It was an interesting question. The wolf-girl had only really spent time with half of Lincoln's sisters at best. She's never even _met_ Lori, only heard her voice on Lincoln's webcam while she was pleasuring him.

"I can't really answer that, Lola. I've only spent time with half of you girls, so I don't really have much of an opinion" Yumi told her truthfully.

"Hmm… alright" Lola gave an accepting shrug, "You can go now, Yumi" she said.

Yumi guzzled down the last of her tea, stood up and left the twins' room, closing the door behind her. Upon exiting the room, she saw Lincoln walking down the hall.

"Hey Lincoln" Yumi greeted the white-haired teen.

"Hey Yumi. Nice outfit" Lincoln greeted her back, complimenting her the clothes that Leni had made for her.

"Thanks, Leni made it for me. This one really gives a good view of my breasts" Yumi said, pressing her chest against Lincoln's, "It's ok to stare, I don't mind" she said in a teasingly sweet tone, looking up at the boy who was trying and failing to NOT look down at her cleavage, his face a light shade of red.

"Hey, last night when you were pleasing me, did you hear Luna and Sam walking to the door?" Lincoln asked, being aware of her enhanced hearing.

"Maybe…" Yumi said playfully.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I could've…" She began, throwing her arms around his neck, "But where's the fun in that? I mean, didn't the idea of getting caught turn you on?" she asked in a sultry voice, her nose almost touching Lincoln's.

"No, it made me nervous as hell. Next time warned when somebody's arriving, would you?" Lincoln told her. Yumi gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Fine, party pooper" Yumi pouted with fake disappointment, breaking the embrace. "You know, it doesn't hurt to take some risks every once in a while" she added with a smile, placing a hand on the center of the white-haired teen's chest. "Luan's coming" she told him, having heard footsteps coming from downstairs.

"Oh, sure, NOW you say something" Lincoln sarcastically remarked with a roll of his eyes.

They turned their attention to the stairs. Climbing up the stairs came Lincoln's fourth oldest, comedy-loving sister, Luan. She had just woken up, still in her pajamas, her hair a mess.

"Morning" Luan greeted, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's after twelve" Lincoln corrected her, "You were out cold, Luan. You must've had a rough night"

"Yeah, well, that comedy act went on for a while. And it didn't help that I couldn't sleep in my own room" Luan said, covering her mouth as she released a yawn.

"Why not?" Yumi asked with a tilt of her head.

"Luna and Sam were having sex" Luan replied bluntly, "I'll say this, it was nice to see Sam again. Although I wish it was under better conditions" she added.

" _You're not the only one…_ " Lincoln thought to himself. "Well, you can sleep in your bed tonight. Sam left this morning" he told his sister.

"Oh, thank god" Luan sighed, "I'm going to go freshen up" she said, heading to the bathroom, leaving the two teens alone.

"So, is this going to be your new outfit?" Lincoln asked Yumi.

"Hmm… I could stand to wear it occasionally. Although, I'm going to mostly wear the outfit that I usually wear because…" she leaned into Lincoln's ear, "You'll get up my skirt and see my panties… if I'm wearing any, that is" she whispered in a sultry voice.

Lincoln swallowed the lump in his throat.

"So… I'm hungry. Want to go _Gus' Game and Grub_ and get some pizza?" Lincoln offered, changing the subject. He got a reply in the form of Yumi's stomach growling.

"Sure, let's go" Yumi said as they headed downstairs, heading to _Gus' Game and Grub_ for lunch.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. Not much happened, but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **So far, Yumi's spent time with Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lisa and Lily. If anyone has ideas for what she and the other five girls could do together, I'd love to hear them. And you have ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, I'd love to hear those as well.**

 **I thank Geo Soul and Speedwannabe461/5** **th** **_Ace for helping me out with this.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	12. A Day at the Beach

**Hey guys, here's chapter 12 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. Let's get started.**

* * *

A four-year-old Lincoln was at the beach in a pair of orange swim trunks. He was also accompanied by his friend, who was wearing a one-piece swimsuit. Currently, the two friends were in playing in the sand, buckets of it in the pails they were holding.

"We're going to build the biggest sandcastle the world has ever seen!" Lincoln said, patting the bottom of his before lifting it, creating a part of the castle.

"The greatest sandcastle in history!" his friend replied, creating another part of the castle.

After half an hour of building, they had finished building their castle. But the time it was complete, their castle was about as tall as them. That wasn't saying much, considering their age, but still.

"And now for the finishing touch" Lincoln put a tiny flag on the roof of the castle, "Nothing could ruin this" he said confidently, his fists on his hips.

However, that's when a wave come on to shore and destroyed their sandcastle, turning it into a pile of mush.

"Dang it…" Lincoln said with an annoyed expression.

"Aw, it's ok" his friend placed a hand on his shoulder, "At least we had fun" they stood on one foot on tips of their toes, bringing Lincoln into an embrace, hugging him close to their chest.

Lincoln closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of his friend's chest. Their chest was soft… and warm. Very warm. Comfortable, like a fleshy pillow. Fleshy pillow?

* * *

Lincoln eyes shot open. However, when they did, he was greeted by the sight of Yumi straddling him, wearing nothing but her skirt and choker. This left her naked breast out for display right in front of his face.

"Yumi, what're you doing?!" Lincoln asked with surprise, a blush crossing his face.

"I thought I'd surprise you. It's been a while since you've seen these" Yumi said, shaking her breasts in his face, "Last time you did, we were in the shower together" she added.

"Yeah…" Lincoln glanced off to the side.

"Well, you can play with them again" Yumi said, puffing out her chest, "Go on, you know you want to" she said in a playful tone.

Lincoln hesitated for a moment. On one hand, he wanted to respect Yumi and not touch her. Yet, on the other hand, the girl on top of him was kind of right about wanting to feel her chest. Sadly, the latter option won. Damn Yumi and her sex appeal, damn his teenage hormones, and damn himself for creating such a sexy girl!

Sitting up, the white-haired teen reached up and grabbed the wolf-girl's breasts. They were soft and warm. Lincoln had felt these things before when they were in the shower that one time. But now they were dry, making them warmer. As kneaded them, Lincoln took notice of the nipple in the center, the pink nub hard and staring back at him. Licking his lips, Lincoln latched on to the right nipple, giving a small suckle.

"Oh, yes…" Yumi sighed, "Suck on them, Lincoln" she said under her breath as she held his head close.

Lincoln's arms then lowered and wrapped around Yumi's waist. As he sucked, his tongue flicked the pink areola. The wolf-girl released a light moan. She soon found her hips moving on their own, her crotch grinding against Lincoln's. Speaking of which, Yumi's grinding was making the white-haired teen hard. So hard, Yumi could feel it sandwiched between her ass cheeks.

"Looks like someone's got morning wood" Yumi said in a flirtatious tone, Lincoln removing his mouth from her nipple with an embarrassed blush.

With a giggle, Yumi continued the rocking of her hips, moving back and forth on Lincoln's crotch. The silver-haired beauty released a light moan, a blush crossing face. She could feel his hard shaft rubbing her slit through their clothes and it was turning her on a little. Yumi pulled Lincoln close, hugging his head to her large chest. Yumi's chest felt warm against his face. Soft, too, like a pillow. Through his pajama pants, he could feel a dampness emanating from Yumi's crotch. Was she was getting wet from the dry humping?

"Yumi… a-are you…?" Lincoln looked up at the wolf-girl who had her eyes closed with a blush.

"Cum for me! Ah!" she moaned, running her fingers through his soft, white hair.

Lincoln felt his cock twitch as a pulse ran up it. He released a low grunt, his cock throbbing. With a final twitch, a thick load shot out of Lincoln, staining his underwear and a bit of his pajama pants. Yumi sighed as she came as well, a small squirt staining her panties. The wolf-girl leaned in and planted a kiss upon Lincoln's forehead.

"Well, that was new. Never dry humped before" Lincoln commented.

"Well, now you have" Yumi replied, tapping his nose with her finger, "Did you like playing with my breasts?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're amazing" Lincoln replied, " _I knew they looked amazing when I drew them, but never thought they'd feel like it, too_ " he thought.

"You can play with them whenever you want. You don't even have to ask my permission" Yumi told him, caressing one of his cheeks with half lidded eyes.

"Aw, Yumi…" Lincoln glanced to the side with slight embarrassment.

"That goes for my ass, too" Yumi added.

"Yumi…" Lincoln groaned, running a hand down his face.

"So, what're we doing today?" Yumi asked.

"Well, it's the first day of spring break. How about we got to the beach?" Lincoln offered.

"The beach sounds fun!" Yumi smiled, her tail wagging in excitement.

"Great. We can go after we change" Lincoln said.

"I'll go hop in the shower" Yumi said as she removed herself from Lincoln's lap.

Yumi then picked her bra and shirt off the floor and put them back on, looking over her shoulder at Lincoln before exiting his room. Looking down at his crotch, he saw the stain left from his ejaculation. Yeah, he'd definitely have to wash these.

* * *

Lincoln and Yumi walked downstairs, the white-haired boy carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Where are you guys headed?" Lincoln turned to Luna who was sitting on the couch with the other sisters, along with Sam.

"We're going to the beach" Lincoln told her.

"Ooh, I wanna go! It'll give me a chance to try on that new bikini I bought" Leni said as she ran upstairs.

"I'll drive" Luna spoke up, Sam smiling.

"Anyone else want to come?" Lincoln asked with a deadpanned expression.

Some of the other sisters raised their hands. The ones that rose their hands were Lynn, Lisa, and the twins. Alright it seemed that six of Lincoln's sisters, along with Sam were going to the beach with himself and Yumi. Lincoln could tolerate that.

* * *

 _ **The Beach…**_

Moments later, the group had arrived at the beach. Since there were eight of them they had no choice but to take vanzilla. Fortunately, Lana had tuned up the old bucket of bolts to where it at least wasn't as crappy as it was before.

"I'm surprised Lucy didn't want to come. She always says she wants to see someone get attacked by a shark" Lynn commented as they exited the vehicle.

Most of the Loud sisters were wearing two-piece bikinis of their respective colors, except for Lana and Lisa, who were wearing one-piece swimsuits of their respective colors. Sam wore a cerulean colored two-piece bikini that matched the streak in her blonde hair. Yumi wore a white two-piece string bikini made by Leni, with a hole for her tail and a bra that showed off her large breasts. As for Lincoln, he went shirtless and wore a pair of orange swim trunks.

As they walked on the beach, Leni placed a hand upon Yumi's shoulder, making the wolf-girl stop in her tracks.

"Yumi, you might need this" Leni said to her, handing her a bottle.

"What's this?" Yumi looked at the bottle with a raised eyebrow.

"Sunscreen. Rub it on yourself so you won't get burned by the sun" Leni told her, "Get Linky to rub it on your back, it'll give you a chance to tease him a little" she added in a whisper, giving her a wink before walking past her.

"Hmm" Yumi rubbed her chin, smiling as she looked at the bottle of sunscreen.

A few minutes later everyone was doing their own thing across the beach. Lynn and Lana were playing volleyball. Lola and Lisa were at the snack bar, eating some junk food and drinking lemonade. Leni was talking to the stereotypical hunky lifeguard. Luna and Sam were swimming in the ocean. And Yumi was on her knees on a towel, rubbing sunscreen on her arms with Lincoln sitting beside her.

"Lincoln, could you rub some sunscreen on my back?" Yumi asked, handing the white-haired teen the bottle.

"Uh, sure" Lincoln took the bottle from the wolf-girl's soft hands.

Yumi reached behind her back and untied her bikini bra, tossing it to side. She then moved her hair to the side and lied on her stomach, resting her chin on her arms with her eyes closed, her breasts appearing at the sides as they squished against the towel. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Lincoln squirted some of the lotion onto his palm before setting the bottle down and rubbing his hands together. He then placed his hands upon Yumi's smooth back.

"Ooh, your hands are a little cold" Yumi said, although it didn't bother her much.

Lincoln rubbed his hands in circles on her back, starting at her shoulder blades. He then moved lower, rubbing down her spine. This was the first time he felt her body outside of her cheeks and breasts. Speaking of cheeks…

"Mmm… lower" Yumi moaned, feeling Lincoln's hand near her tail.

"But then I'd be touching your—"

"Mm-hm" Yumi nodded in confirmation, "I told you, you can touch me whenever you want"

Going lower, albeit with a bit hesitation, Lincoln placed his hands upon Yumi's rear. This was time he had felt this part of her. It was smooth and firm, just as he always thought it'd be. The fact that the thin panties wedged a bit between her ass cheeks made it look even cuter.

"Like how it feels?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah. Nice and firm" Lincoln said, a light blush crossing his face. God, he hoped none of the girls were watching, "Ok, that should do it" Lincoln told her, finishing the job.

"Thanks" Yumi said as she sat back up on her knees, putting her bikini bra back on and retying it.

"Hey, guys" the two turned to face Lynn and Lana who were approaching them, "Want to play some volleyball with us? It's getting boring just the two of us" Lynn said, holding a volleyball in her hand.

"Nah, that's alright. Besides, Lincoln and I were going to build a sandcastle" Yumi told the two tomboy sisters.

"We are?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be fun" Yumi smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Lincoln replied.

"Eh, suit yourself" Lynn shrugged, "Come on, Lana, let's see if Leni and Lola want to play" she said as she and the blonde mechanic went to go find their sisters.

* * *

"Alright, got the pail full of sand. Now, where's Yumi with the water?" Lincoln asked himself, looking around for the wolf-girl.

"Got the water" Yumi said, approaching the white-haired teen, her large breasts sandwiched between her hands.

"Where is it?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right here" Yumi looked down at her cleavage, "Booby bucket!"

"Well, I suppose that's one way to get water…" Lincoln said. Yumi hovered her chest over the bucket of sand and poured the water into it, "Yeah… that's effective and all, but could you use a regular bucket, please?" Lincoln asked, unable to help looking at Yumi's cleavage.

"Fine. But you know you loved it" Yumi scratched him affectionately under his chin.

* * *

"This is nice, isn't it? A nice, relaxing day at the beach" Sam said as she and Luna floated in the ocean's water.

"It sure is" Luna said in agreement as she swam behind her girlfriend.

Looking Sam's back, she also the back of her top. Seeing an opening, Luna reached out and clasped the back of the bikini top with one hand and unhooked it. The bra then fell off Sam's chest and floated in front of her on the water. Before Sam had time to react, Luna grabbed her breasts from behind.

"Luna!" Sam looked down to see Luna fondling her breasts.

"Consider this payback for when you grabbed my ass" Luna said, kissing her cheek.

"Heh. Fair enough" Sam said, one eye open. She then looked over her shoulder at the brunette.

Both girls closed eyes and leaned in, locking the lips with each other, their tongues wrestling within each other's mouths. In the moment, Luna's right hand ran itself down Sam's body. Luna hand had eventually reached the hem of Sam's underwear and found itself inside of them.

"Ahh!" Sam broke their kiss, releasing a moan as she felt Luna's fingers graze the outside of her lower lips.

"You like that, baby?" Luna asked, leaving tender kisses along Sam's neck as she played with her breast in her left hand, rolling the nipple between her fingers.

"Yeah… y-yeah… no, wait!" Sam said, making Luna stop.

"Hm? What's up?" Luna asked, staring at her.

"We can't do this. At least, not here in a public place, people might see" Sam told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Luna said, pulling her hand out of Sam's panties, "How about when we finish hangout here, you and I go back to your place and do it?" she offered.

"I'd love that" Sam said, she and Luna leaning in and giving each other a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Aaand… done!" Yumi said, placing the last piece of their sandcastle.

"Now for the finishing touch" Lincoln said, placing the flag at the top of their castle.

Upon finishing the castle, it had become as tall as they were, which was surprising. Not to mention impressive.

"Nothing can ruin this" Lincoln said confidently, his fists on his hips. However, that's when a wave crashed into the sandcastle, turning the structure into mush, "Damn it…" he said with an annoyed expression.

"Aw, it's ok" Yumi placed a hand on his shoulder, "At least we had fun" she stood on one foot on the tip of her toes, bringing Lincoln in for an embrace and hugging him to her large breasts.

" _Hm. Déjà vu…_ " Lincoln thought to himself as Yumi broke the embrace, "You know, the same thing happened when I was younger" he told her.

"When you were four?" Yumi asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah… how'd you know?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow of confusion.

"I… I'm not sure, really. I just felt like I knew if for some reason" Yumi said.

There was a short pause between them. Lincoln then spoke.

"Eh, I'm sure it's nothing" Lincoln said, shrugging it off, "Come on, let's go to the snack bar, all this time in the sun has made me thirsty" he said as headed to his destination, with Yumi following close behind.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. So, next few chapters will take place during their Spring Break, so if you have any ideas for what they could do, let me know in a review or a private message.**

 **I thank Geo Soul and Speedwannabe461/5** **th** **_Ace for helping me with this chapter.**

 **What's with these dreams that Lincoln's having? Could they be telling him something? Only the chapters and time will tell.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	13. Feral Mode

**Hey guys, here's chapter 13 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was another day in the Loud house. In the room of Leni and Yumi, the fifteen-year-old wolf-girl woke up, stretching out her limbs as she sat up and released a yawn. Looking at the digital clock between her and Leni's beds, she saw that it was 7:00 in the morning. She saw her roommate was still asleep in bed. Shrugging, Yumi got out of bed, her feet softly touching the floor. Walking out the room, she was headed for the bathroom when she saw Lincoln.

"Oh, morning, Yumi" Lincoln greeted her.

"Morning. Need to use the bathroom?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, but I can wait. Ladies first" Lincoln offered, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Thanks, Lincoln" Yumi said before entering the bathroom, her butt swaying with each step.

As Yumi entered the bathroom, she began stripping off her clothes. She started with her transparent, removing it form her body and tossing it to the ground. She then moved her arms behind her back and unhooked her bra, the article of clothing falling to the floor. Gripping the hem of her panties, she pulled them down to her ankles, kicking them away with her foot. Reaching behind her neck, she removed her choker and placed it on the shelf of the toilet. She did the same with her earrings.

Walking to the shower, she turned one of the knobs, unleashing the hot water. Yumi then stepped into the shower, allowing the water to hit her attractive body. Grabbing the bar of soap, she started by scrubbing her arms and shoulders. She then scrubbed around her neck before moving down to her chest, lathering up her large breasts. She moved lower, washing her stomach, legs and feet.

Yumi soon put the soap to her crotch, scrubbing between her legs. She moved the soap behind her back, washing her firm butt. She even managed to somehow get her back, despite not having the item to do so. Yumi then stepped into the hot water, allowing it to rinse the lathered soap off her. With her body clean, she grabbed one of the shampoos on the edge of the tub.

Having chosen the vanilla-honey scented shampoo, she poured a fair amount on her head. Yumi then used her hands to scrub her head, using her fingers to get into her scalp. The soap lathered up on her head, she ran it down her hair, making sure to get every inch of her silver locks. She made sure to get her wolf ears as well. Yumi then ran her head under the water, this time allowing it wash away the soap from her hair and ears.

To finish up her shower, Yumi twisted her body and poured more shampoo on to her tail. The wolf-girl then gripped her tail and scrubbed, lathering it up with soap. When she felt it was enough, Yumi turned around and used the water to wash the soap off her tail. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She was going to grab a towel off the rack to wrap herself in, but there weren't any to be seen.

"Ugh… damn it" Yumi groaned, rolling her eyes at the lack of towels.

Yumi then opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hall. However, she was greeted by the sight of the Loud siblings staring at her.

"Gah! Yumi!" Lincoln blushed, half of the sisters covering their eyes with Lisa cover Lily's eyes.

"What?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"For god sakes, put a towel on!" he told her.

"I would, but there weren't any on the rack" Yumi replied, "What's the big deal? At least half of you have seen me naked before" she said, her hands on her hips.

"Not the point" Lincoln replied, "How the hell are there no towels?" Lincoln looked at his sisters with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I think that's my fault. I forgot to take some stuff out of the dryer last night" Leni said with a sheepish expression.

Lincoln sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Kids? Is everything alright?" Rita asked as her and her husband walked upstairs.

"We heard yelling and—oh, dear god!" Lynn Sr. shielded his eyes upon seeing Yumi's naked body. If he had stared, he'd facing the wrath of an angry Rita.

"Yumi! Why aren't you wearing a towel?" Rita asked, shielding her eyes as well.

"Leni forgot to get the towels from the dryer and place them on the bathroom's rack" Lincoln said, shooting a glare at his second oldest sister.

"Leni, will you please go get Yumi a towel?" Lynn Sr. said.

The ditzy blonde then ran downstairs to get the silver-haired beauty a towel to cover herself up. Lincoln then approached Yumi and turned, his back facing her as he spread his arms out, shielding bare body from his family's view.

"Haven't you all seen each other naked before?" Yumi whispered into Lincoln's ear.

"Again, not the point" Lincoln whispered back to her.

Leni then came back upstairs, a white towel in her hands, "Here you go" she said.

Lincoln took the towel from Leni's hands. He then faced Yumi and wrapped it around her body, his finger grazing her breasts he tucked it inward. Being so close, he caught scent of the shampoo that she had used. Vanilla-honey. She smelled nice. Although, given her wolf parts, he often surprised she didn't come out smelling like wet dog.

"Alright, everyone, she's decent" Lincoln said, stepping out of the way, showing Yumi with towel now covering her body.

The family members that shielded their eyes, lowered their hands and sighed in relief. Lynn Sr. especially.

"Yumi, next time there are no towels on the rack, could you poke your head out and ask someone to get you one instead of walking out naked like that?" Rita suggested as an embarrassed blush across her face.

"Sure, Mrs. Loud, can do" Yumi nodded in agreement. She then walked back into the bathroom, coming back with her stuff in her arms, "Sorry about that"

"It's ok, Yumi" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, great. Now, move aside. I had some spicy meatball subs for dinner last night and they've got to hit the water" Lynn said, moving past the two teens as she entered the bathroom.

"She's going to be in there for a while" Lincoln said, narrowing his eyes in disgust.

"Hey, Lincoln, do you think we could go to the mall today?" Yumi asked the white-haired teen.

"Why?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow. Yumi leaned in a whispered why she wanted to go to said place, "Yeah, ok, we can go"

"Thanks" Yumi said before retreating into her and Leni's room.

"I have a question" Lily spoke up.

"What is it, Lily?" Lincoln looked at his youngest sister.

"Why did Yumi go in wearing her wolf pieces? Shouldn't she have taken them of first before taking a shower?" Lily asked innocently.

"Yeah, why is that? Getting them wet would seem like a big _mutt_ -stake! And getting them dry would be _ruff_! Haha! Get it?" Luan joked, making everyone around her—except her father groan.

"To answer your question, youngest sibling, our silver-haired friend didn't remove her canis lupus accessories is because it saves her time washing them in the machine" Lisa explained.

Though it was a lie, she knew her little sister, as well as the rest of the family that didn't know the truth, would buy it. Unsurprisingly, they did.

"Lincoln, if two you need a ride to the mall, I can take you. I'm going to spend time with my friends there anyway" Leni said.

"Sure, thanks Leni" Lincoln said, taking his sister up on her offer.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Mall…**_

Having finished breakfast and getting ready, Leni had driven Lincoln and Yumi to the mall. The ditzy blonde went to hangout with her friends, leaving Lincoln and Yumi to spend time with each other. Today, Yumi had decided to wear one of her other outfits that Leni had made her. The one with the black tube top that showed off her cleavage and stomach, denim shorts and black high heeled boots, keeping her signature choker around her neck and earrings in her ears.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lincoln asked, walking beside his friend and technical creation.

"Well, I wouldn't mind going to the clothing store to get some panties as I said earlier" Yumi said, a smile crossing her face.

"Alright, good luck with that. I'll be in the arcade if you need me" Lincoln said, walking off before being pulled back towards the girl.

"Nice try, you're coming with me" Yumi said, holding on to his arm.

"Yumi, clothes shopping bores the hell out of me. And growing up with sisters, that shit takes forever and makes me want to blow my brains out" Lincoln told her, having memories of the rather annoying errand.

"Trust me, I think you'll like clothes shopping with me" Yumi gave him half-lidded eyes.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"So, what do you think of these?" Yumi asked, showing off a pair of pink panties with her rear in his face.

"They're nice. Pink really suits you" Lincoln commented, smiling.

Yumi pulled the panties down her legs, setting them off to the side. She the grabbed another pair and put them on.

"And these?" She asked, showing off a pair of transparent magenta panties that showed her private area as well as her tailhole.

"Cute, Yumi. Really cute" Lincoln smiled.

"I'm glad you think that because I have several more that I plan to try on" Yumi said, gesturing to a pile of colorful panties she had yet to try on.

" _Oh boy…_ " Lincoln sighed mentally.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me to pick out new underwear, Lincoln" Yumi said as she and Lincoln sat at a table at the food court, a bag beside her on the floor.

"How could I say no?" Lincoln said before his face fell flat, "Seriously, how can I? I never want to do that again"

Yumi giggled, " _Oh. I doubt that_ " she thought with a smile, "Hey, can we get something to eat?" she asked.

"Hmm… well, we have been here a while" Lincoln began, and then checked the time on his phone, "And it is lunch time. What would you like?" he asked.

"I could go for a hot dog" Yumi smiled.

"One hot dog, coming up" Lincoln replied as he got up.

The white-haired teen headed to hot dog stand. He ordered two beef hot dogs, one for himself and one for Yumi. The hot dog stand had a plethora of condiments. Know Yumi's favorite condiment, he squeezed a reasonable amount of barbeque sauce onto her hot dog, while putting ketchup on his own. Thanking the hot dog vendor, Lincoln grabbed the try of food. He turned around and headed back to the table he and Yumi sat at. Or he would've if he hadn't bumped into two people, spilling the food on them.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, I… Oh, crap" Lincoln looked to see two people he never thought he'd see again. It was Hank and Hawk, the two bullies that stole everyone's Halloween candy all those years ago… and did various other things, "Hank, Hawk, long time no see…" Lincoln greeted the two boys, albeit nervously.

Hawk was the light-skinned one with brown hair in a mohawk, while Hank was the dark-skinned one with black hair that covered his eyes.

"Watch where you're going, dork!" Hank said to the teen boy.

"Ugh! He got ketchup and barbeque sauce all over us!" Hawk said, looking at the stains caused by the food.

"Oh, man, I am so sorry" Lincoln said.

"You're going to be once we're done with you. What do you say we beat the crap out of him?" Hawk suggested, looking at his friend as held Lincoln by the collar of his shirt.

"Couldn't agree more" Hank said, pounding his fist into his hand.

"No, guys, it was in accide—Gah!" Lincoln screamed as he felt Hank lift him up by the hem of his underwear, giving him a powerful wedgie.

Hawk then raised his fist.

"Hey!" they looked up to see Yumi standing in front of them, "Put him down" the wolf-girl glared at the two bullies.

"Ha! And what're you going to do if we don't, little lady?" Hawk asked mockingly.

"If you don't then you'll have to answer to me" Yumi narrowed her eyes as she popped her knuckles.

The two bullies laughed. Hawk then delivered a hard, swift punch to Lincoln's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The light-skinned boy continued his assault, delivering several hard blows to the teenage boy's stomach. With each punch, Yumi's glare became fiercer, her fists clenching tighter.

Unknown to either of the three boys, something was going on with the wolf-girl. Her pupils turned into slits and her irises (the colored part of the eyes) began to radiate. He upper canines turned into fangs as she released a growl, a wolf's growl. And her silver hair became a bit wild and messy. All this happened as she made her way towards the two bullies.

Hawk pulled back his fist. He would've delivered another punch, were it not for someone grabbing him by the forearm. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Yumi, her eyes covered by her bangs.

"This is your last warning. Let him go or face my wrath" Yumi said in low, threatening tone. One that Lincoln had never heard from her until now.

"Like I'm afraid of some pint-sized—" *crack* "Ahh!" Hawk cringed, having felt his forearm crack when Yumi squeezed with surprisingly little force.

Yumi threw her own punch to Hawk's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, giving him a taste of his own medicine. She delivered a kicked to his face, causing him to skid across the floor. The wolf-girl slowly turned her head to the other bully that was holding Lincoln by his underwear. With a glare, she revealed her now beastly eyes.

Looking at his friend, Hank saw Hawk lift his head with blood gushing out his nose, his forearm swollen and some teeth missing. He then looked back at Yumi who wolf-growled at him as she approached him. Hank dropped Lincoln as she stepped back in fear. He attempted to run, but Yumi ran on all fours and easily caught him as she pounced on his back. With her sharp fangs, she bit into the man's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Hank screamed as Yumi's teeth sank into his flesh.

Yumi kicked him to the ground. She then grabbed his arm. Stepping on his back, Yumi twisted his arm until an audible pop could be heard. Hank once again screamed in pain as his arm had dislocated.

"Yumi…" Lincoln whispered the wolf-girl's name, looking at the scene in surprise and disbelief, "Stop…" he muttered.

Yumi lifted Hank over her head and tossed him over to his downed friend.

"That's enough…" Lincoln he muttered.

The wolf-girl slowly approached them, the two men backing up in fear. She then lifted her leg, about to stomp on their family jewels. However, she felt someone grab her arm.

"Yumi!" she looked over her shoulder to see Lincoln, "That's enough…" he told her calmly with concern.

Yumi saw the look on Lincoln's face, one of upset and concern for her. When she saw that expression, the radiation from her irises faded and her pupils returned to their normal state. Her fangs retracted, returning to normal canines as her hair returned to its natural look. With a feeling of guilt, tears welled up in her eyes. Yumi then threw her arms around Lincoln's waist.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Yumi sobbed, tears running down her cheeks as she buried her head into Lincoln's chest.

"It's ok, Yumi. It's ok…" Lincoln whispered as she stroked her head, his fingers running through her silver hair.

As if on cue, Leni arrived with her friends, shopping bags in her hands.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Leni asked, seeing droplets of blood on the floor as well as Lincoln and Yumi holding each other.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"So, Yumi beat the crap out of Hank and Hawk?" Lynn asked as she and the sisters sat in the living room, watching tv.

"That's what Linky told me" Leni replied.

"Damn. And here I thought she was just an attractive girly-girl" Lynn said.

Meanwhile, in Leni and Yumi's room, Lincoln and Yumi sat beside each other on the edge of Yumi's bed. Yumi thwittled her thumbs as she hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry about today, Lincoln" she said, not averting her eyes from the ground.

"It's fine. I can understand why you did it" Lincoln said.

"When I saw those guys beat you up, I couldn't control myself. I was just trying to protect you" Yumi told him.

"And I'd expect no less" Lincoln said, causing the wolf-girl to look up at him, "You're part wolf, Yumi. If there's one thing wolves do, it's that they protect the members of their pack… especially their mates" Lincoln said, "I mean, you and I aren't really a couple, but we do care about each other. The fact that you put two dudes in a hospital shows that" he told her.

"And you'd do the same for me, right?" Yumi asked, a light, shy smile forming. Lincoln smiled back.

"In a heartbeat" Lincoln replied with a caress of her cheek. Yumi then threw her arms around Lincoln's waist against in another hug, this one a hug of joy, her tail wagging quickly, "Heh. Although, I did learn something"

"What's that?" Yumi asked, looking up at him from her embrace.

"Never make you angry. Seriously, you're tougher than Lynn and Lola combined" Lincoln commented. Guess he could yet another name to the list of women that he should never piss off.

Yumi giggled before kissing his cheek. Luckily for Lincoln, Yumi could never be so mad at him as to not do what she did to Hank and Hawk. But he'd make sure not to push her to her limits, just to be safe.

* * *

 **And here's the end of Chapter 13. Looks like Yumi enters a feral mode if someone pisses her off. Luckily Lincoln was there to calm her down. The way this works: You push her past her limit (like if you beat up Lincoln, for example), she'll enter her feral mode where a wolf's strength is added to her normal strength. We might see this form again in future chapters.**

 **If you have ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, let me know in a review or PM me.**

 **I thank Gamelover41592 for helping me out with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	14. Triple Date

**Hey guys, here's chapter 14 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was another day in Royal Woods. Lincoln was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of Zombie Bran cereal as he watched tv. He had the box of cereal and carton of milk on the coffee table in case he wanted more. That's when Yumi came in from the kitchen, wearing her transparent nightwear, a bowl in her hand.

"Morning, Lincoln" the wolf-girl greeted as she approached him.

"Morning, Yumi" the white-haired boy greeted back as she sat next to him, "Are you feeling better after… you know?" he asked, referring to yesterday's events.

"Oh, yeah" Yumi poured herself a bowl of cereal, "Thanks to you, I totes feel better" she said, taking a bit of her breakfast as she crossed one leg over the other.

" _Totes? Ok, I think she's been spending way too much time with Leni_ " Lincoln thought to himself with a raised eyebrow, "So, Yumi"

"Hm?" Yumi looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she munched on her cereal.

"Clyde, Liam and I are hangout today and they're bringing Haiku and Tabby to play laser tag. Do you want to come?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, but you'd have to eat me out first" Yumi said, chuckling at her own joke, Lincoln giving her a deadpanned expression, "But in all seriousness, yes, I'd love to go with you. We can make a triple date of it" she said, scooting closer to him.

"Triple date it is" Lincoln said agreement, taking a bite of cereal.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Laser Tag…**_

A few hours after breakfast, Lincoln and Yumi had arrived at the laser tag place. It was a huge place big enough for running and hiding when you're playing a game with friends. Speaking of which…

"Hey Lincoln" Clyde greeted as he entered with Haiku.

"Howdy Lincoln" Liam greeted as he entered with Tabby.

"Hey guys. Hope you don't mind, I brought Yumi along" Lincoln gestured to the wolf-girl beside him.

"I don't mind" Clyde accepted with a shrug.

"The more the merrier" Liam added.

"Tabby! Haiku! It's good to see you!" Yumi said, throwing her arms around the girlfriends of Lincoln's friends in a hug.

The two girls hugged her back, Tabby with a smile and Haiku with more of a stoic expression. When she wasn't hanging out with Lincoln at school, Yumi would often hangout with Tabby and Haiku, along with Stella and Girl Jordan. They even had some classes and sometimes ate lunch together. Surprisingly, Yumi's tail didn't wag upon seeing her female friends.

"So, how do you guys want to do this, Boys vs. Girls or Couples vs. Couples?" Lincoln asked his friends as Yumi stood beside him.

"Couples vs. Couples" they all replied simultaneously.

"Then it's settled. The teams will be Liam and Tabby, Clyde and Haiku, myself and Yumi" Lincoln said, listing the teams, "You guys ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah!" They all cheered, even Haiku.

* * *

With the teams chosen and the price of admission paid, the six teens could play to their hearts' content for a full hour. Lincoln and Yumi were the red team, Clyde and Haiku were the blue team, and Liam and Tabby were the green team. Each team wore a black vest with glowing trims and goggles of their respective colors.

"You know, if you think about it, you and I kind of have an unfair advantage" Yumi said as she and Lincoln turned a corner, "I mean, with my sensitive hearing, I can literally hear their footsteps from a mile away. Plus, my sense of smell"

"What about your sense of smell?" Lincoln looked over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I can find them. I have their scents, so tracking them down should be easy" Yumi told him.

"So, that's why you hugged Tabby and Haiku. Smart" Lincoln smiled.

"That and because they're my friends" Yumi added. The wolf-girl sniffed the air, "Speaking of which, Liam and Tabby are coming"

Up ahead, they saw Liam and Tabby walking across the hall. Seizing an opportunity, Lincoln and Yumi used their guns and shot playful lasers at the opposing couple. Being hit caused their vests to go off.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Tabby groaned.

"Tarnation!" Liam stomped his foot.

"That's two points for us, country rock!" Lincoln referred to the couple smugly, twirling his gun in his hand.

"You're out!" Yumi added, she and Lincoln giving each other high fives.

In that moment Yumi had caught another pair of scents as well as a set of footsteps. Clyde and Haiku's. Yumi tapped Lincoln's shoulder, getting his attention. They turned around and saw Clyde with his girlfriend. They shot lasers at them, making their vests go off just like with Liam and Tabby.

"And that's another two points. Nice try, chocolate vampire" Lincoln smirked, crossing his arms

"Team Otaku wins!" Yumi said, excitedly jumping up and down.

"I really think we should've thought it over more with the team names" Clyde spoke.

"We've got another forty-five minutes, partners" Liam said, looking at his wristwatch.

"What's say we play until the hour's up?" Tabby smirked, raising her gun.

"I'm in" Lincoln said.

"Me, too" Yumi said.

"Same. Haiku?" Clyde looked at his gothic girlfriend.

"Sure. I could use a little more kid friendly violence" Haiku shrugged, her stoic expression unwavering.

"Riiight…" the others, minus Clyde, said with a small amount of disturbance.

* * *

 _ **Gus' Game and Grub…**_

"I can't believe Lincoln and Yumi got more points than the rest of us" Tabby said.

"Yeah, we hardly got any against them" Clyde chimed in, "What's your secret?" he looked at his white-haired best friend.

A large pizza was placed in the center of their table, each of the teens taking a slice.

"Let's just say Yumi really knows how to use her senses" Lincoln pointed a thumb at the wolf-girl, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Cool" Tabby said. She was about to reach for another slice of pizza, but she soon found the tray to be empty, "Weren't there two slices left?" she raised an eyebrow.

Her question had been answered when Yumi released a light belch, pizza sauce on the corners of her mouth.

"Damn, girl. Where does it all go?" Liam asked, both surprised and curious.

"To these babies" Yumi replied, playing with her breasts. Lincoln's looked at her with wide-eyes, making in her chuckle, "I'm just kidding. I think I have a fast metabolism or something" she shrugged.

"Probably that" Lincoln said.

"But even if they did go to my breasts, I know a certain white-haired boy would enjoy it" Yumi said as leaned back against Lincoln's shoulder.

"What?!" Lincoln looked down at her with a faint blush.

"Oh, come on. You know you love playing with these things" Yumi teased, looking up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. The white-haired teen felt her breasts press into him.

"Yeah, but—"

"Oh, you've got nothing to be ashamed of, mate" Tabby spoke up, "Liam here likes to play with my chest" she said, affectionately scratching her boyfriend under the chin.

"It's true" Liam gave a confirming nod, "I bet the same goes for Clyde. Right, partner?" he looked at the dark-skinned boy.

"Wrong" Haiku spoke up, causing the others to look at her, "Clyde likes playing with the back door, if you know what I mean" she told them in her usual monotone.

Clyde looked between his friends before hanging his head in shame. Haiku then kissed his cheek before hugging him around his waist. Clyde smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, since our pizza's gone, how about we play some games? Anyone want to play with me in _Guitar Hero_?" Tabby offered, pointing a thumb at the guitar-based video game behind her.

"I'll give it a try" Yumi said, wiping her face with a napkin, "Oh… But I don't know how to play. Lincoln, could you help me?" She looked at the white-haired teen.

"Hm. Well, I do have some experience playing it with Luna" Lincoln said as he followed the two girls to the game.

"So, how do I use this?" Yumi asked, holding up the guitar controller.

"Ok, first, you put the strap over your shoulder" Lincoln said, putting the guitar strap over Yumi's left shoulder, "Your left hand goes on the neck beneath, close to the buttons" he placed his left hand on top of hers as they held the neck of the guitar, "And your right hand goes on the strum bar" he placed his right hand on top of hers, placing them on the strum bar.

Tabby had been watching out of the corner of her eyes, a smirk crossing her face before turning her attention back to the screen. The others had been watching as well from the table.

With his body pressed so close against hers, Lincoln could feel the heat from Yumi's body. Yumi, on the other hand, could feel Lincoln's member prodding her butt. It was deflated, but still. Her tail was sticking between her back and Lincoln's front, swishing a little. Luckily, it was going unnoticed by Tabby.

"Ok, I think I found a song with fair difficulty" Tabby said as the menu hovered over one of the songs.

"All you have to do is hit the right buttons or hold them down if the notes are long while you strum the bar. Good luck" Lincoln said as he removed his hands.

"Hold on, Lincoln" Yumi grabbed the teen boy's wrist, "This is my first time playing. I could use some hands-on teaching" she told him with a playful smile.

Lincoln smiled back, "Alright, I can help with this one song" he said, getting back to his previous position, "Start the game, Tabby" he looked at his rocker friend.

"You've got it, mate" Tabby snapped her fingers with a wink.

The British girl then selected the song. After the intro, the song she selected began with a slow tempo. Lincoln recognized this song, it was one of the songs by the band Envoi.

 _I've never slept so sound, so silent. With images of broken dreams and broken things._

 _All I ask of you now is please do not forget me. Please do not regret me._

 _I never meant to leave._

Lincoln and Yumi pressed the buttons in sync to the notes on the screen, strumming the strum bar. While this was happening, Lincoln could feel the heat off Yumi's butt. Yumi, on the other hand, could feel Lincoln's member prodding her butt. It was deflated, but still.

 _Going back to the beginning, I never thought I'd make it out alive._

 _Work harder, work harder, they told me._

 _My father, my father, would he be proud of me?_

With his body pressed so close against Yumi's, Lincoln could feel the blood rush to his lower region. Yumi could feel Lincoln hardening. His member wasn't just prodding her, it was sandwiched between her butt cheeks, poking the base of her tail.

 _If you could see me now, you would take back all the things that you said to me and how I tried to make you love me._

 _But how can you love a ghost, love a ghost of what was meant to be?_

 _You'll never know how much I loathe you._

 _Keep all my hopes within me. I never thought I'd be forced to lie._

They kept their eyes glued on the screen. However, while their eyes, fingers and minds were focused on the game, their bodies were more subconsciously focused on each other. Lincoln, too focused on the game to be aware, had been lightly thrusting his hips into Yumi's butt. His member was grinding between her butt cheeks. Yumi's tail was lightly wagging between them, brushing against Lincoln's chest.

 _Live longer, live longer, they told me._

 _My father, my father, would he be proud of me?_

 _If you could see me now, you would take back all the thing that you said to me and how I tried to make you love me._

 _But how can you love a ghost, a ghost of what was meant to be._

 _You'll never know how much I loathe you._

Yumi turned her head, resting it upon Lincoln's chest while looking at the screen out of the corner of her eyes. A light blush was crossing her face.

 _Keep me in your mind. Think of all the wasted time._

 _Where were you? I'm waiting, still waiting._

 _Keep me in your mind._

 _If you could see me now, you would take back all the things that you said to me and how I tried to make you love me._

Lincoln rested chin on top of Yumi's head, between her ears. He unknowingly held her tighter, embracing the feeling of her warmth.

 _But how can you love a ghost, a ghost of what was meant to be?_

 _You'll never know how much I loathe you._

The song and game had come to an end. Lincoln and Yumi had missed some notes here and there, but they had gotten a decent score nonetheless. Although, it was nowhere near as high as Tabby's, who had practically note of the song.

"That was fun. You guys did pretty well" the British girl said as she set down the guitar controller.

"Huh?" Yumi snapped out of her trance, "Oh, thanks, Tabby" she said as she and Lincoln broke their little embrace.

Tabby then headed back to the table with the others, she and Liam sharing a kiss. With Lincoln alone with Yumi, the white-haired teen sighed to himself.

"What's wrong, Lincoln?" Yumi asked, sensing the boy's upset tone.

"That song we just played… it reminded me of my relationship with Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said.

"I thought you were over her?" Yumi asked with a tilt of her head.

"I am, but that song, it just reminded me of what we had together" Lincoln glanced off to the side.

"Lincoln, that part of your life is over" Yumi faced him, "I know that may sound harsh, but it's true"

"I know, but—"

"Lincoln…" Yumi placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. She then moved in closer and lightly hooked her arms around his neck, "Ronnie Anne's your past. It's time you focused on your future" she told him with half-lidded eyes.

Lincoln gazed into her eyes for a moment and smiled, "Thanks, Yumi" he said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Anytime" Yumi said, pecking him on the lips, "Now, come on. Let's get back to our triple date" she said as she walked past him, a sway in her hips.

Lincoln chuckled as he followed his silver-haired friend back to the table. The six friends spend the next hour chatting and laughing it up. Along with ordering more pizza.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. If you have ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, let me know in a review or a private message.**

 **I thank Gamelover41592 for helping me out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	15. Differences

**Hey guys, here's chapter 15 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. Enjoy.**

* * *

A four-year-old Lincoln was in the living room, along with his friend. Right now, he and his friend were roleplaying, with Lincoln dressed as Spider-Man and his friend playing the role of Mary Jane.

"You're safe now, Mary Jane. The Green Goblin won't be harming you any longer" Lincoln told his friend as he carried her in his arms bridal style.

"Oh, thank you, Spider-Man. You're my hero!" she hugged him tightly, "But I think this would be a better token of my appreciation"

The girl took the hem of Lincoln's mask and lifted it up above his nose. She then leaned in and pressed her lips against his, making the boy go wide-eyed. They then quickly retracted.

"Eww!" they said in disgusted unison, spitting on the floor and wiping their lips to get the taste out of their mouths.

"Ack! Gross! How can adults stand to do that with each other?" his friend asked as he set her down on to her feet.

"Yeah, you'll never catch me doing something like that when I get older" Lincoln said. It was at that moment that the world around him began to ripple, "What the?" Lincoln asked in confusion as the world dissolved and turned white, starting with his friend, "What's going on? What's happening?!"

* * *

Lincoln jolted awake. He then massaged his eyelids with his fingers, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Why was he having all these dreams? He stretched out his arms, the blood rushing as his elbows and shoulders popped.

"Eh, I'll worry about these dreams later. I think I'll start my day with a few comics" Lincoln said to himself.

The white-haired teen then pulled a box from under his bed. This box was filled with tons of comics that he had collected over the years. He was already in his underwear, so now was a great time to start reading some. He started with his personal favorite, Ace Savvy.

"Can't go wrong with Ace Savvy" Lincoln said, one hand holding his comic and the other on the back of his head. He then heard a knock at his door, "It's open" he told the person behind the door.

To no one's surprise, it was Yumi who had opened the door. She was still in her sleepwear and her hair was a bit messy. Lincoln could tell that she had just woken up.

"Morning, Yumi" Lincoln greeted her without looking up from his comic.

"Morning" Yumi greeted back with a yawn, "What're you doing?" she asked.

"Reading a comic. I don't think I'll ever be sick of Ace Savvy and his crime-fighting adventures" Lincoln said to her.

"Ace Savvy? He's the card playing superhero you told me about, right?" Yumi asked as she approached him.

"That's right" Lincoln replied. He then felt her sit on his lap. He gazed up from his comic to see her smile seductively at him, "And while I'd love to play with you right now, I'm trying to read" he added.

"Can't you do both?" Yumi asked, taking his free hand in hers and placing it on one of her breasts.

"Sorry, but this is one of my favorites. Comics are, like, the fourth most important thing in my life" Lincoln told her.

"Fourth?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Video games take one of the spots, along with my family and friends taking another. Not particularly in that order" Lincoln explained.

"And what's the final thing?" Yumi asked, tilting her head. Lincoln smirked.

"Let's just say it's something recent" Lincoln said, squeezing Yumi's breast which made her moan.

"Well, can you at least eat me out, so I can relieve this morning tension?" Yumi asked, lightly grinding her pelvis against Lincoln's.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to use the bathroom" Lincoln rolled Yumi off himself as he got out of bed, "Here, read this while I'm doing my business. Let me know what you think" he handed her the comic before leaving to use the toilet.

The wolf-girl looked at the door before turning her attention to the comic in her hands. So, this was Ace Savvy. Yumi figured it couldn't hurt to give a chance. If Lincoln liked it then she might, too. She then began to read the story of the card-wielding superhero and his sidekick.

A few minutes into the comic, Yumi had reached the middle part of the story. It had only been a few minutes and she was already… bored out of her mind. So far all he's done was put together clues to solve the crime of the bad guy he was fighting, like a detective. She understood that that was part of his gimmick, but where was the action? The fighting? The stuff that made superhero stories interesting—aside from the characters themselves. It was ok if Lincoln liked it, but to Yumi, it was just boring.

" _How can Lincoln possibly find this interesting?_ " Yumi thought, looking at the comic rather quizzically.

"I'm back" Lincoln said as he reentered his room, "So, how is it? Do you like it?" he asked Yumi.

"Uhh…" Yumi glanced to the side, her ears lowering, " _I can't let him know I think this stuff's boring. What if stops hanging out with me? What if he doesn't let me suck him off anymore? What if he stops scratching me behind the ears when I cuddle up with him on the couch?_ " Yumi thought, having a mental panic attack that was none unlike the ones the white-haired teen himself would have.

"Yumi? You ok?" Lincoln asked, snapping the wolf-girl out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I kind of spaced out for a moment" Yumi said, "But the comic's good. I thought it was… exciting, to say the least" she told him, albeit with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Lincoln looked at her and studied her for a moment. He noticed that she was grinning with her teeth showing, the fake kind you'd use when you want to seem innocent. She also had her ears flattened against her face and her eyes lightly squinted. Hmm…

"Ok, if that's what you really think" Lincoln narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"It is" Yumi replied, keeping her grin, "Excuse me while I change into my clothes" she said before darting out of Lincoln's room.

Yumi ran down the hall and into her and Leni's room. She then closed the door behind her, her back against it as she sighed.

"Something wrong, Yumi?" Leni asked, looking up from her fashion magazine.

"You know Ace Savvy, right?" Yumi asked, turning her attention to her roommate.

"Yeah, he's Lincoln's favorite superhero. What about it?" Leni asked.

"I read one of the comics" Yumi said.

"So… you're into Ace Savvy now?" Leni raised an eyebrow.

"I would if that were the case…" Yumi crawled onto Leni's bed, sitting in front of her, "To be honest, I found it rather boring. Too much crime solving, not enough crime _fighting_ " she told her blonde roommate.

"And you told Lincoln, right?" Leni asked.

"No. I kind of lied and told him I liked it" Yumi admitted, hanging her head in shame.

"You have to tell Lincoln the truth, Yumi. Relationships are based on trust" Leni told her.

"Leni, I'm not even his girlfriend!" Yumi flailed her arms to emphasize her point.

"But you want to be, don't you?" Leni asked, raising an eyebrow. Yumi's heated up, turning red with an embarrassed blush, "Look, if you want Linky to be your boyfriend, you have to do more than just suck him off. You guys have to be honest with each other" she told the wolf-girl.

"Huh. You certainly know a thing or two about being in a relationship" Yumi commented.

"Well, I did have one back in high school. His name was Chaz. It only lasted a few months" Leni said.

"Why?" Yumi asked, tilting her head.

"We just lost interest in each other. It was mutational" Leni said.

"You mean _mutual_ " Yumi corrected. The wolf-girl sighed, "You're right, Leni. I'll just have to tell Lincoln that I…"

Yumi stopped herself midsentence. Sniffing the air, she caught the scent of the very boy she was talking about. She turned her head to the bedroom door.

"Hey Yumi…" Lincoln opened the door, "There's an Ace Savvy convention today, and since we both like Ace, I was wondering if you wanted to come along" he offered.

"Sure, I'd love to" Yumi replied with a smile.

"Great. Get dressed and we'll head out" Lincoln said, closing the door behind him.

Yumi sighed. She looked at Leni, who gave her a deadpanned expression.

"I'll tell him when we get back from the convention" Yumi crossed her arms over her large chest, reading the expression upon Leni's face.

* * *

 _ **Ace Savvy Convention…**_

After several minutes of driving, Leni had dropped Lincoln and Yumi off at the convention. Yumi was dressed in her tube shirt and denim shorts outfit. Lincoln, on the other hand, was simply dressed in an Ace Savvy shirt with his normal pants and shoes, having outgrown dressing up in the Ace Savvy costume.

"Ah, the Ace Savvy convention. You know, they only hold these things two times a year" Lincoln informed her.

"Interesting" Yumi smiled, though underneath she wasn't all that interested. "So, are any of your friends going to be here?" she asked.

"Nah, they had stuff to do. Clyde's at the movies with Haiku, and Liam's spending the day with Tabby" Lincoln told her.

"What about Zach and Rusty?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Rusty's trying to pick up girls at the mall, and Zach is helping his parents with something" he said.

"So… it's just you and me today?" Yumi asked, gently wrapping her arms around the arm of Lincoln's that was closest to her.

"Looks like it" Lincoln nodded.

" _Ok, maybe this won't be completely boring after all_ " Yumi thought to herself as an excited smile crept upon her face. "What're we doing first?" she asked.

"I've got a few comics" Lincoln raised the arm that held his comic, "I was going to get them signed" he told her, "That reminds me. This one time, when I was eleven, I was supposed to get one of my Ace Savvy comics signed—"

"But you couldn't because the toilet was clogged" Yumi concluded the white-haired teen's story, "And Lucy was the one that clogged it with her Princess Pony book, but you took the fall and got grounded to protect her from your other sisters' teasing" she added.

Lincoln stopped and looked at Yumi with wide eyes.

"How… how did you know that?" Lincoln looked at her with a bit of shock and surprise.

"I'm not sure. I just knew it somehow" Yumi replied, gazing upward.

This was the second time that Yumi suddenly knew something from his past. First the time at the beach, and now this. One of these days he'd have to ask Lisa to run some tests on Yumi. He'd have to worry about it later though, they had arrived at the table where some of the writers of the comics were doing autographs. There were two guys and one girl.

"Hey, I'd like to have these signed" Lincoln said, putting his comics on the table in front of the female writer.

"Sure thing" the female writer smiled as she took one of the comics, "It's nice to see you again" she signed her name on the book.

"I'm surprised you remembered me" Lincoln smirked.

"Well, you're here at every convention. Plus, you're the only boy I know with white hair, so you're hard to miss" the writer replied with a wink. "Is this your girlfriend?" she looked towards Yumi.

Lincoln and Yumi glanced at each other, and then back to the woman.

"Friend with benefits" they said in unison.

"Ooh, nice!" the woman said with an impressed look, "Alright, done" she handed the now signed comics back to Lincoln.

"Thanks" Lincoln held his comics with a grateful smile.

"So, where to next?" Yumi asked as they made their way from the table.

"Now we're doing something only true Ace Savvy fans can do" Lincoln began, "Listening to the history of Ace Savvy"

"Great!" Yumi grinned.

"It's going to last an hour" he told her.

"Great…" Yumi said, her voice trailing off with fake excitement.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Leni was in her room, working on a new outfit. The ditzy blonde hummed to herself as she sewed the clothing along the mannequin's figure. It was at that moment that her bedroom door opened, revealing a bored Yumi who walked in.

"So, how'd it go?" Leni asked without taking her eyes off her work.

"Oh, dear god!" Yumi fell onto her back, landing on her bed with a plop, "It was so boring! We listened to the history of Ace Savvy and I fell asleep after, like, twenty minutes" she told her as she removed her boots, "Then we did an Ace Savvy trivia thing. The only thing I liked about that place was the food"

"And you told Lincoln at some point, right?" Leni glanced at her. Yumi lifted her head and looked at the older girl in silence, "Yumi, you said you would"

"I know. Fine, I'll do it right now" Yumi hopped off the bed.

The wolf-girl exited her shared bedroom and walked down the hall. She went to Lincoln's door and opened it. However, the white-haired teen was nowhere to be seen. His room was empty, save for a comic left upon his bed. Curiosity getting the better of her, Yumi crawled on to Lincoln's bed and took the comic in her hands.

As she looked through the comic, she saw how action-packed this one was. Unlike the previous one, this one was exciting. It was about this eleven-man squad, most of them female, led by a boy as they fought crime. This was pretty good. Good enough to make Yumi's tail wag a little.

"Yumi?" Lincoln called her name, causing her to look over her shoulder at him. "What're you doing?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Reading this Full House Gang comic" Yumi replied.

"You like the comic I made?" Lincoln sat behind Yumi, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.

"You made this?" Yumi asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I even won a contest a few years back with one of these. The creator of Ace Savvy said I had potential and that I could come work for the company once I'm eighteen" Lincoln informed her, "What do you think?"

"It amazing! So much better than Ace Savvy" Yumi told him.

"I thought you liked Ace?" Lincoln looked at her confusion. Yumi sighed.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry, but… I didn't like. I was just afraid" she admitted.

"Afraid of what?" Lincoln asked.

"Well… I was so afraid of telling you that I didn't like Ace Savvy that I thought you'd hate me for it. I thought you'd never want to hangout with me again, or let me suck you off, or taste your delicious cum, or—mmph!"

Yumi eyes widened in surprise, her panic attack silenced by Lincoln pressing his lips against hers. He had kissed her to calm her down… and it worked. Yumi closed her and sighed into the kiss. After about a minute, Lincoln broke their little lip lock.

"Now, what were you so afraid of?" Lincoln asked, holding her closer.

"Well, if I didn't like Ace Savvy, I thought you wouldn't like me anymore" Yumi began, "I thought that would mean no more scratching me behind the ears, no more make-out sessions, no more touching, no more—"

"Hey, I get it" Lincoln cut her off from another rant.

"Sorry. Point is, I don't like Ace Savvy" Yumi told him.

"That's all I needed to hear" Lincoln smiled.

"Huh?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you weren't really into Ace Savvy. I just took you to the convention so you'd confess" Lincoln told her.

"Oh. Yeah, I was bored out of my mind with Ace Savvy. Too much crime solving, not enough crime _fighting_ " Yumi said, "I'm sorry, Lincoln"

"It's ok, Yumi. I wouldn't hate you just because we don't like some of the same thing" Lincoln said, "Except for Lily, none of my sisters like the things I like, and I don't hate them for it. Hell, even Clyde and I don't like some of the same things, and he's my best friend" he told her. "The same goes for you" he added, nuzzling her cheek.

"Really?" Yumi asked, her tail wagging a little.

Lincoln grabbed Yumi's breasts, "Really" he said, playing with them which made Yumi wince in delight.

"Cool" Yumi kissed his cheek, "So, I have a couple of questions"

"What's that?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, I see that the Full House Gang is based off you and your sisters, but what about this sexy wolf thief?" Yumi asked.

"I based her off someone that's recently come into my life" Lincoln said as he massaged Yumi's breasts. Yumi blushed, knowing full well who he was referring to.

"Hey, want to know what would be really fun?" Yumi asked.

"What?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

Yumi turned around and laid on her back. "I read the comic…" she pulled her shorts and panties off and tossed them to the floor, exposing her damp flesh, "While you have yourself a treat" she in seductive tone, her eyes half-lidded as she caressed her womanhood with the tips of her fingers.

Lincoln looked at the sight before him, and then at Yumi with a blush.

"C'mon, Ace, what're you waiting for?" she asked with a devious smirk.

Lincoln chuckled and got in between her legs. If this was what she wanted to do, then fine. Lincoln wouldn't deny her request.

"You're on" Lincoln said, giving her a smirk of his own.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. This chapter was written to show that Lincoln and Yumi have differences in the stuff that they like. Funny part is, I started writing this chapter a few days before the episode "Antiqued Off" came out. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **If you guys have any ideas for differences that Lincoln could have between each other, say it in a review. If you guys have ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, say it in a review or send me message and we'll discuss it.**

 **I thank Gamelover41592 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	16. Cooking for Lincoln

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 16 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was Monday, the first back to school from spring break, marking the beginning of the final quarter of the school year. Same old school, same old lunch, same old classes. Once the school day was over though, most students would head home and relax. Granted, they'd most likely have a ton of homework to do, but that was beside the point.

Luckily for Lincoln and Yumi, they had finished their homework during the free time that they had during their final period class. This left the two free to do as they pleased once they got home.

"So, we have the rest of the afternoon all to ourselves" Yumi said as she and Lincoln entered the house, shutting the door behind himself, "If you want, I could…" the wolf-girl looked at his crotch half-lidded eyes.

"Ooh. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but I'm going be busy for the next few hours. The guys and I are going to be doing a few dungeons in our favorite online game" Lincoln as he walked past Yumi, heading upstairs to his room.

"Huh, wasn't expecting that" Yumi said to herself. It was then she heard a bark. Looking down, she saw Charles sitting in front of her. "Oh, hey Charles, what's up?" Yumi smiled as she scooped the family dog into her arms and held him.

*bark* *bark* *bark* (How was school?)

"Oh, it was fine. Nothing special" Yumi replied with a shrug. She then caught someone's scent. The smell of cheese and marinara. "Save the questions for later, Lincoln's dad coming" she whispered to the pooch.

"Hey Yumi" Lynn Sr. greeted as he entered from the kitchen.

"Hello, Mr. Loud. What're you up to?" Yumi asked as she set the pooch down.

"Oh, just preparing dinner. Were having my famous Lynnsagna" Lynn Sr. told her with a hint of glee.

"Mmm" Yumi licked her lips, having remembered the last time she had tasted the patriarch's lasagna. "Sounds good. When will it be ready?" she asked.

"In a couple hours" Lynn Sr. replied, "You want to help prepare it?"

"Really? You want me to help?" Yumi asked, pointing at herself.

"Sure, Lincoln and the girls help me cook dinner occasionally, why not you?" Lynn Sr. said.

"Fair enough" Yumi shrugged.

The Loud patriarch gestured for her to follow him into the kitchen, to which the wolf-girl did. Knowing she was about to touch food, Yumi walked over to the kitchen sink and washed her hands. Drying them off with a paper towel, she approached the counter where the food was to be prepared.

"Ok, first we place a layer of pasta at the bottom of the pan" Lynn informed her.

"Ok" Yumi took one of the cooked pasta sheets and placed it at the bottom of the pan.

"Next we add a layer of marinara" Lynn Sr. poured some of red sauce over the pasta, "Now, we add the cheese"

"My favorite part" Yumi smiled. She took a handful of shredded cheese and sprinkled it on top of the marinara.

They repeated the process of pasta, marinara and cheese until the pan was nearly full. Yumi finished the dish by adding the final layer of cheese at the very top.

"Now we just stick it in the oven" Lynn Sr. grabbed the pan and placed it into the preheated oven.

"And now we play the waiting game" Yumi joked. "So, uh… is this Lincoln's favorite food?" she asked, her arms behind her back.

"Well, he definitely likes it. I wouldn't say its one of his favorites, but he does like it. Why do you ask?" Lynn Sr. raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" Yumi trailed off as she glanced to the side, "The truth is, I really like Lincoln and—"

"Say no more" Lynn Sr. held a hand up, silencing her, "I know all his favorite foods. Stop by the restaurant after school tomorrow and I'll show you how to cook them" he offered.

"Really? Thanks, Mr. Loud!" Yumi said with a grateful smile.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

 _ **Lynn's Table…**_

The next day had arrived and school had let out not too long ago. Yumi arrived at the restaurant, entering through the double doors. The teenage beauty was immediately hit by the scent of numerous dishes. The wolf-girl licked her lips.

"Hey, Mr. Loud" Yumi greeted Lincoln's dad as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Yu—" Lynn Sr. was about to greet back before catching a glimpse of the wolf-girl's outfit, her crop top, denim shorts combo. "Uh, Yumi, would you mind putting this on?" he asked, looking away as he handed her a white apron.

"No problem" Yumi took the apron in her hands, putting it on and tying the strings around her back. "Lincoln's at the arcade with the guys. I told him to meet me her in an hour" she said while tying the back of her hair into a bun.

"That's perfect, it'll give us plenty of time to cook his favorite foods" Lynn Sr. said while Yumi washed her hands.

"Great. So, what're we making first?" Yumi asked, tossing away a paper towel that she used to dry her hands as she approached a counter with ingredients.

"Fried mac and cheese bites. This is one of Lincoln's favorite appetizers. I've already cooked the macaroni" Lynn Sr. gestured to the pot of cooked and drained pasta on the stove, "You ready?" he asked.

"Totally" Yumi replied while popping her knuckles.

They started by placing three tablespoons of unsalted butter into a two-quart saucepan, melting it over low heat. They then tossed in a tablespoon of all-purpose flour and a half teaspoon of salt. They raised the temperature of the flame to a medium-low heat. Yumi mixed the ingredients until they bubbled.

Lynn Sr. then handed Yumi a whisk which she used to whisk in a cup of 2% milk. She whisked constantly until the sauce reached a smooth texture. When the sauce boiled, she lowered the temperature of the flame to a low heat, allowing the sauce to simmer for a minute.

Yumi grabbed a nearby wooden spoon, replacing the whisk. She then tossed in a cup and a half of shredded cheese. She continued to cook while stirring. After a few minutes, the cheese was successfully melted.

"That should do it" Lynn Sr. said as he killed the heat from the stove. He then carefully poured the pasta into the cheese sauce, "Now, fold the in the sauce"

Yumi nodded and did as she was instructed. Meanwhile, Lynn Sr. got a 6-inch baking pan and sprayed it with nonstick cooking spray. Once done, Yumi spooned the mac and cheese onto the pan, patting it down lightly. The pan was then placed into the refrigerator.

"And while that's cooling, we can make one of Lincoln's other favorite foods. Pizza!" Lynn Sr. said, "Luckily, I had some dough prepared before you got here" he said as he pulled out a large bowl covered in plastic wrap.

Lynn Sr. took a handful of flour and dusted into the counter. The man then dusted more flour onto the pizza dough.

"Alright, use this" Lynn Sr. handed Yumi a rolling pin, "Roll the dough until its flattened" he told her.

Placing her hands on either side of the pin, Yumi pressed forward before moving back. As she repeated the processes, her breasts jiggled a little. Luckily for her, she was wearing an apron, so she didn't get any flour on her clothes. She rolled until the dough had flattened into a disc.

"That should be good" Lynn Sr. said, making Yumi stop, "Time for the sauce and cheese"

Lynn took out a small can of pizza sauce. Cracking the can open, he poured the sauce over the doughy disc. Yumi took a handful of shredded cheese and sprinkled it on top of the sauce.

"Now for the toppings. Lincoln isn't too picky. How about pepperoni, sausage and bacon bits?" Lynn Sr. suggested.

"Yes! All those sound delicious" Yumi said, licking her lips.

The two of them then topped the pizza with pepperoni, slices of sausage and bacon bits. For extra flavor, Lynn Sr. brushed the crust with garlic butter. The pizza was then placed on a tray and the oven was preheated to 360 degrees.

"In goes the pizza" Yumi said, lifting the tray as Lynn Sr. opened the oven.

"Uh, I'll do it" Lynn Sr. took the tray from the wolf-girl and placed it into the oven.

The last thing the man needed was for his workers to be distracted by an attractive girl bent over with her rump on display. That and Rita would probably kill him if she saw him watching Yumi and would get the wrong idea.

"What now?" Yumi asked as Lynn Sr. closed the oven door.

"Breakfast burrito" Lynn Sr. replied.

The man then walked over to the kitchen coming back a few seconds later with two large tortillas and a carton of eggs. Yumi was curious as to why he brought two, but she'd be sure to ask about it later.

"First, we cook the eggs. Lincoln likes his scrambled" Lynn Sr. said.

Lynn Sr. cracked the first three eggs into a bowl and whisked them together. He then poured them into a skillet over a low heat. He stirred until they were of a scrambled texture. Knowing eggs still cook in a skillet even when removed from the flame, he scooped the eggs onto one of the tortillas.

"Now you try" Lynn Sr. insisted as he stepped aside.

"Alright" Yumi grabbed an egg. However, instead of cracking it on the counter, she accidentally squeezed, crushed it in her hand, the yolk getting everywhere, "Aw, crap!"

"That's ok, Yumi" Lynn Sr. said as he wiped the yolk off with a paper towel, "Here, try again" he handed her another egg, "This time start by cracking the egg on the counter. Gently" he told her.

Yumi held the egg in her finger tips. She gently tapped it against the counter's surface until it cracked a little. She then held it over the bowl and gently pulled it apart, allowing the yolk to fall into the bowl. She then did the same with two more eggs and whisked them just as Lincoln's dad had before.

Yumi then poured the eggs into the skillet. She cooked it until they were of a scrambled texture as well. She spooned the eggs on to the second tortilla.

"Now, for the sausage and hash browns" Lynn Sr. said while putting six breakfast sausage patties on the skillet.

It only took a few minutes for the sausage patties took on each side. The breakfast meats were then placed on top of the eggs, three for each burrito. Meanwhile, Yumi had pan-fried frozen hash browns in a small amount of oil. The hash browns took a bit longer than the sausages, but they were soon cooked, fried until crispy. The hash browns were placed on the top of the sausage.

"Now for the cheese!" Yumi said as she sprinkled a fair amount of cheese on both burritos, "Wow, Lincoln must really like cheese" she commented.

"He does" Lynn Sr. nodded in confirmation. "And for the finishing touch, my special sauce" the Loud patriarch squeezed a bottle of a secret sauce that he made and drizzled it over the contents of the burrito, "Now, we fold"

Lynn gripped the sides of the tortilla and folded them inward. He then took one of the sides parallel to the sides that were folded and rolled it up, finishing the burrito. Having watched him, Yumi repeated the process, completing the other burrito.

"This is a lot of food. Lincoln's going to need a drink for it all" Yumi commented.

"Good idea" Lynn Sr. walked over to the refrigerator, returning with a handful of fruits and vegetables.

The Loud father then pulled out a blender from the floor cabinet. This wasn't just any blender though, it was the Nutri Samurai Ace, an extremely powerful food blending device capable of blending, juicing and more. Surprisingly, it worked just like it did on TV.

"What would you like to use?" Lynn Sr. asked the silver-haired girl as he put the large blender-juicer attachment to the base of the machine.

"Strawberries, mangoes, oranges and… pineapple!" Yumi listed off the fruits she wished to use.

"Good choices. Very tropical" Lynn Sr. smiled as he began peeling an orange.

A smirk appeared across Yumi's face. She remembered a conversation she had with Leni sometime ago. Leni had mentioned that pineapple makes a guy's cum taste sweeter. If that were true, then it'd probably do the same for Lincoln.

"Ok, done" Lynn Sr. finished by putting the pineapple rings in the machine, "Now, what vegetable do you want to use?"

"Vegetables?" Yumi looked at him with confusion.

"For nutrients" Lynn Sr. replied, "The fruit will overpower the vegetables, so Lincoln won't know that they're in there" he added.

"Ok… carrots. And spinach, I guess" Yumi said with a shrug.

"You got it" Lynn Sr. took some carrots and a few spinach leaves and put them in the blender, "Oh, take the mac and cheese out of the refrigerator, it should be cooled of by now" he told her as he put the cap on and blended the items together, using the juice setting.

Yumi opened the refrigerator and pulled out the pan of mac and cheese. She then placed in the counter just in time for Lynn Sr. to finish blending the drink. Lynn Sr. scooped up some ice into two cups before pouring the fruity drink into both.

"Great, now we can finish up the mac and cheese bites" Lynn Sr said.

The man got three bowls, cracking and beating two large eggs into one, pouring a quarter cup of all-purpose flour in another, and three-quarters of a cup of bread crumbs in the final. He got a knife and cut the mac and cheese into 16 pieces. He and Yumi then put on latex gloves. They first coated the pieces in flour, dipped them into the beaten eggs, and finished by coating them in the bread crumbs. The repeated the process for all the bites.

"Ok, time to fry them" Lynn Sr said as they removed their gloves.

"Lincoln's going to love this!" Yumi smiled as Lynn Sr. poured oil into a skillet over medium-high heat.

"Hey Grant" they heard a voice, which they recognized as Lincoln's as he entered the restaurant.

"Huh, speak of the devil" Yumi said, watching Lincoln from the window of the kitchen door.

"You go on ahead, I'll finish up here" Lynn Sr. told her.

"You sure?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, go ahead" the man nodded.

"Ok" Yumi removed her apron and folded up, placing it on the counter, and then untied her hair, letting it fall down her shoulders, "Thanks, Mr. Loud" she kissed his cheek in appreciation.

Lynn Sr. chuckled as Yumi took the two drinks and walked out of the kitchen. The silver-haired girl then spotted the white-haired boy sitting in the middle of a booth against the wall.

"Hey Lincoln" Yumi greeted with a smile as she approached him, placing the drinks on the table.

"Hey Yumi" Lincoln greeted the wolf-girl, the two hugging as she sat beside him. "Any reason you wanted to meet me here?" he asked.

"You'll see in a few minutes" Yumi said as she took a sip of her drinks, "Did you have fun at the arcade?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I won most of the fighting games, but Rusty won most of the racing games. I say the guys and I had a fun time" Lincoln told her before taking a sip of his drink as well, "Hey, this is pretty good. It's really sweet" he commented on the drink.

" _Just like your cum will be once I taste it_ " Yumi thought with smug expression.

"Food's ready" Lynn Sr. said as he exited the kitchen with several dishes. "Meat lover's pizza, two breakfast burritos and mac and cheese bites" Lincoln's dad placed the food in front of the two teens, "For the two lovebirds on their date" he gave a wink at them.

The teens looked away from each other, a light blush crossing their faces.

" _Oh. So, that's why we made two burritos and two drinks…_ " Yumi thought as she nervously took a sip of her drink.

"This all looks good. Thanks, dad" Lincoln said to his father.

"Oh, I just helped a bit. Yumi's the one that cooked it all" Lynn Sr. half lied, gesturing to the silver-haired beauty beside his son. The man then walked back into the kitchen, leaving the two teens by themselves.

"You made all this?" Lincoln asked.

"In a way" Yumi said sheepishly, "Here, try one" she took one of the macaroni and cheese bites in her fingers. Lincoln opened his mouth, allowing Yumi to pop it into his mouth. The wolf-girl playfully tapped his nose with a finger, "Good?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's dig in" Lincoln said, the two of them picking up and taking a bite out of their breakfast burritos.

As they ate, Yumi subconsciously rested her head against Lincoln's shoulder. The two teens went on to enjoy the rest of their date, as well as the time they spent with each other.

* * *

 **And there's the end of this chapter. What'd you think? Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **If you guys have ideas for future chapters, say so in a review or send me a message.**

 **Speaking of chapters, which of these would be good for the next one: Yumi spending the day sparring with Lynn (Jr.), or Yumi having a spa day with Rita? Let me know.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	17. Ice Cream Date

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 17 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ahh… this feels so good!" Lincoln groaned, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Yumi giggled, shirtless and braless between Lincoln's legs. While on her knees, she had Lincoln's cock sandwiched between her breasts. As she moved her chest up and down, its soft warmth spread to Lincoln's member. Sticking out her tongue, Yumi flicked Lincoln's tip, causing him to jerk a little. With the urge to taste him, she wrapped her lips around him before slowly more of him into her mouth, only stopping due to her large breasts.

"I'm gonna… ahh!" Lincoln grunted, clenching his eyes as he released his hot seed into Yumi's mouth and down her throat, the wolf-girl swallowing it all.

Yumi released herself from Lincoln, "Did you enjoy that one, Lincoln?" she asked, licking the corner of her mouth that had some spunk dripping down it.

"Yeah. It's been a while since you've used your breasts" Lincoln commented as Yumi put her bra back on.

"It feels good having you between my breasts" Yumi said as she put her crop top on. "Hey, why don't I cook us up some lunch?" she offered, stretching her body as she stood up.

"You cooked for me earlier this week and my dad's restaurant, you don't have to cook for me again" Lincoln smiled.

"No, but I want to" Yumi said as they made their way out of Lincoln's room, "I like cooking for the man I… care about" she and Lincoln glanced in opposite direction with blushes crossing their faces.

It was then that Lynn came out of her room, tossing a football in the air before catching it, "Yo, Stinkoln, think fast!" she shouted, tossing the ball to her brother.

"Huh? Oof!" the white-haired then fell as the ball hit his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Lynn… what the hell?!" Lincoln sat up, glaring at the older girl with one eye as he gasped for air.

"Heh. You suck, dude" Lynn chuckled, "Whoa!" she said as she caught the football that was aimed at her head. The athletic sister turned her attention to Yumi, "You almost hit me…" Lynn said with a bit of surprise.

"Well, that's what you get for hurting Lincoln, jerk!" Yumi glared at the woman before her as she helped Lincoln up.

"That's some arm you've got" Lynn smiled, "Hey, I've got an idea, how about a little friendly sparring match?" she offered.

"I'm sorry?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"A sparring match, just you and I. Come on, it'll be fun" Lynn said.

"I don't know, I was going to make Lincoln and I lunch" Yumi replied, scratching the back of her head.

"It's ok, Yumi, I don't mind" Lincoln placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You sure?" Yumi asked him.

"Yeah, I can make my own lunch" Lincoln replied, "Just try to go easy on her" he said as he made his way downstairs.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't hurt Yumi _too_ badly" Lynn said boastfully.

"I was talking about Yumi" Lincoln shouted back from the base of the stairs, Yumi giggling.

"You in or not?" Lynn asked Yumi, ignoring Lincoln's comment.

"You're going to keep asking until I say yes, aren't you?" Yumi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's right" Lynn gave a confirming nod.

Yumi sighed, "Fine. Let's take this to the backyard" she said as she walked downstairs with Lynn following close behind.

* * *

Lynn and Yumi entered the backyard.

"Look, let's just get this over with. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get back to—whoa!" Yumi ducked just in time to avoid a punch from Lynn, "What the hell, Lynn?!" she glared at the athletic Loud sister.

"Heh. Consider that payback for catching _me_ off guard with the football" Lynn replied half-jokingly.

Lynn then got into a fighting stance. Rolling her eyes, Yumi did the same. A gust of wind then blew past them. Lynn made the first move by throwing a punch. However, Yumi was quick to counter by dodging and smacking her fist out of the way. Yumi threw her knee at Lynn, but she was able to block it with her hand.

While Lynn and Yumi were exchanging blows, inside, Leni and Luna were poking their heads into the kitchen from the dining room. They saw their brother eating a sandwich with a glass of orange juice. The two sisters looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey Linky" Leni greeted as they approached their white-haired brother.

"Hey" Lincoln replied, taking a sip of his juice.

"Here, I wanted to give you this" Leni slid him a slip of paper that she pulled from behind her back.

"A two for one dinner coupon at dad's restaurant?" Lincoln eyed the item quizzically.

"We already get a family discount, so now it'll be even cheaper if you ever decide to dinner with someone" Leni told him.

"Leni, this expires after Friday!" Lincoln exclaimed, pointing at the date on the coupon.

"Oh, that reminds me. I've got two tickets for a movie that day" Luna held two movie tickets in her hands, "I was going to take Sam, but she's and I have a gig that day. Here, you take them" she placed them in front of her brother, "And take one of your friends, I'm sure you two will have a rockin' time!" she said, throwing up the devil horns.

"Uh, ok? Thanks, girls" he said to his sisters.

Both girls leaned in, kissing both of his cheeks before walking off. Looking at the tickets and coupon given to him, Lincoln started to think. Two tickets to a movie, plus a coupon for a two for one meal. Both happening on the same day. If he didn't know any better, he'd say his sisters were trying to set him up with Yumi. Speaking of which, he should probably check up on her. Entering the backyard, he saw Lynn and Yumi blocking each other's attacks.

"You guys are _still_ sparring?" Lincoln asked, walking down the steps of the backyard porch.

"Yeah. Got to say, your girlfriend is a better sparring partner than you, Stinkoln" Lynn commented before feeling a kick delivered to her stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"She's not my girlfriend…" Lincoln muttered under his breath.

"Not officially" Yumi said, looking over at Lincoln with a flirtatious gaze and giving him a wink, having heard what he said. This caused Lincoln to look down with a blush. "Never take your eyes off your opponent, Lynn. You should know that" Yumi said as she approached Lincoln, planting her rump in the white-haired teen's lap.

"You know, I'm curious. How about you show me the strength you used to kick Hank and Hawk's butts?" Lynn offered, standing up.

"Gee. Let me think—no!" Yumi replied without hesitation. "That only happened because I was protecting Lincoln. I lost control of myself" she told her.

"Listen to her, Lynn. You _don't_ want to take her on when she's like that" Lincoln warned her.

"Oh. So, if I try to hurt Lincoln then…" Lynn grinned evilly, popping her knuckles as she approached her brother.

"Don't you dare!" Yumi chimed in, staring the older woman down with a glare.

It only took for Lynn to take a step forward before Yumi leapt towards her and swept her leg under her feet, causing Lynn to fall backwards. Just before she fell on her back, Yumi kicked her in the side with her opposing foot, making her skid across the ground. Yumi was about to approach the young woman, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Lincoln. Yumi smiled and hugged Lincoln's side.

"We warned you Lynn" Lincoln said, putting his arm around Yumi's waist. Lynn stood up and dusted herself off. "Come on, Yumi, let's go get some ice cream" he said as they headed off.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Ice Cream Parlor…**_

Lincoln and Yumi sat across from each other in a booth at the town's ice cream parlor. They had both gotten ice cream sundaes. Lincoln's consisted of birthday cake flavored ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and hot fudge, while Yumi's consisted of chocolate fudge brownie with chocolate sprinkles and hot fudge.

"You know, I've always wondered if chocolate would make you sick part of you is a dog" Lincoln said as he took a bit of his sundae.

"Well, now you know it doesn't" Yumi replied with a light giggle.

Lincoln thought back to the coupon and movie tickets given to him by his sisters. Clearly, they were trying to set him up with Yumi and he knew that. But he couldn't exactly blame them. Looking back at the wolf-girl, he did consider to be extremely beautiful. A lot more beautiful than his ex, that's for sure. Then again, he was the one that drew her, so that probably wasn't too far of a stretch. Seeing as the two of them were alone, I couldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey, Yumi" Lincoln spoke.

"Hm?" the wolf-girl perked up hearing her name.

"There's that dance coming up at school this Friday, and I was wondering… if you wanted to be my date" Lincoln asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Yumi smirked. She grabbed Lincoln by the collar, leaning over the table as she pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" she asked after breaking the kiss, her soft hand caressing his cheek.

"Heh. Yeah…" Lincoln smiled, "Oh, and I was thinking after the dance, we could go get some dinner, and then maybe catch a movie" he offered.

"Sure, sounds fun. It's a date" Yumi winked at him.

"Cool" Lincoln said before the two teens started eating the rest of their creamy desserts.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"So, how do you think it's going with Linc and Yumi?" Luna asked, tuning her guitar as she and Leni sat in the living room.

"If I had to guess, Linky's probably asking her out on a date right now" Leni told her as she painted her nails.

"Doesn't getting ice cream technically count as a date to begin with?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Totes. But having a dinner and movie date on Friday is way more romantic" Leni replied, "Plus, I heard there's a dance at Linky's school that day, which will give it even more romance" she added.

There was a short pause between the two sisters.

"Right on" Luna spoke.

"By the way, good job with the lie about having a gig" Leni said.

"Uh, that wasn't a lie. Sam and I really do have a gig that night" Luna replied.

"Oh. Well, either way" Leni said with a shrug. "Trust me, our plan's going to work. The moment they finish their date on Friday, Yumi will practically be begging for Linky pound her pussy" she smirked.

"…You are a perverted girl, you know that?" Luna said.

"I know" Leni replied with a carefree smile.

Luna shrugged, she and Leni continuing to sit quietly. The had put their plan into action. The rest was now up to fate.

Would their plan to their little brother succeed? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **Alright, that's the end of this chapter. Yeah, this one was a bit shorter than my usual chapters. I know this chapter was supposed to have more of Lynn and Yumi sparring but wasn't sure how to make a whole chapter out of that.**

 **Any ideas for future chapters? Say it in a review or message me.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	18. Spa Trip

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 18 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was Thursday after, the day before the school dance and Lincoln and Yumi's eventual date.

"I can't believe Polly Pain agreed to go to the dance with Rusty" Lincoln said as he opened the front door.

"I know, right? But you've got to admit, those two make a cute couple. In a pain related sort of way" Yumi commented as they entered the house, the two greeted by Rita, who was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Yumi, you're just who I was expecting" Rita said.

"You were?" Yumi gave her a quizzical expression.

"Yes" Rita replied as she approached the wolf-girl.

"This seems like it'll be one of those girl types of talks. I'll be in my room" Lincoln said as he walked upstairs, leaving Yumi with his mother.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?" Yumi asked, gripping the strap of her backpack.

"You've spent time with Lincoln's sisters and his dad, right?" Rita asked.

"Some more than others" Yumi told her, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, since you've spent time with the others, why don't you and I do something together?" Rita offered.

"What did you have in mind?" Yumi asked with a tilt of her head.

"I've got this coupon" Rita held up a piece of paper, "It's for a trip to the spa. You interested?"

"Shouldn't that be saved for you and Mr. Loud?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but he's going to be busy working at the restaurant. Besides, it'll give you and I chance to get to know each other" Rita said before adding, "Plus, it'll help look and feel great for your date with Lincoln tomorrow"

"How'd you know about that?" Yumi asked.

"A mother has a way of knowing these things" Rita gave a smile with half-lidded eyes.

 _[Flashback]_

"Hey, mom" Leni greeted, she and Luna walking up to their mother, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hi, sweetie. Do you two need something?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to give you this" Leni handed her mother a piece of paper, "It's a coupon for the spa"

"Oh, thank you, sweetie. Your father and I can use it this weekend" Rita told them.

"Actually, I we were wondering if you could use it tomorrow. With Yumi" Luna spoke. Rita raised an eyebrow. "You see, mom, Lincoln asked Yumi to a school dance tomorrow and is going to a dinner and a movie afterwards, so—"

"I understand" Rita held her hand up, a smile on her face. "Yeah, I could have spa day with Yumi. Plus, it'll give me the chance to get know my son's new… well, potentially new girlfriend" she added.

"Thanks, mom" the girls said before making their way upstairs.

"Where do you keep getting these coupons, Leni?" Luna asked her older sister.

"I found the one for dad's restaurant on the ground, and I got the one for the spa from the newspaper" Leni told her.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"So, what do you say? You up for a trip to the spa?" Rita asked.

"Hm. Well, if it'll make look and feel great for Lincoln then I guess I'm in" Yumi gave an accepting shrug.

"Excellent" Rita smiled, "Kids, Yumi and I are going out for a bit! Luna, you're in charge!" she shouted upstairs, "C'mon, Yumi"

Rita exited through the front door with Yumi following behind.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Spa…**_

"Wow, this place is nice!" Yumi said, admiring the interior of the building as she and Rita walked in. The two made their way to the reception counter.

"Hi, I have an appointment under the name Rita Loud" Rita told the receptionist, a woman.

"Ah, yes, an appointment for two. You're just in time. Right this way" The receptionist motioned for the two ladies to follow. The were now in the locker room. "Here are your robes and some slippers" the receptionist handed them the items to conceal themselves, "We have baskets inside the cubbies that you can put your clothes into. Enjoy your time her at the spa" she said before heading out.

"I'll go change in the stalls" Rita said, taking a basket with her, closing the stall door behind her.

Yumi shrugged and pulled out a basket from a nearby cubby. She then unzipped and kicked off her boots, proceeding to remove her clothes, her bra and panties included. Folding up her clothes, she placed them gently into the basket before placing her boots on top of them. Yumi then placed the basket back into the cubby and put on the slippers given to her by the receptionist. Grabbing the bathrobe, she placed it on herself and tied it close, her tail up against her back as to make sure it wasn't poking out from beneath the robe. She then saw Rita coming out of the stall with a basket containing her own clothes before putting back in its cubby as well.

"So… what're we doing?" Yumi asked.

"First we'll be getting massages, followed by a relaxing time in the sauna, and ending it with manicures and pedicures" Rita told her.

"Ok then. School can be kind of stressful" Yumi said, rolling her shoulder.

"Heh. Try holding a job and raising 11 kids" Rita half-joked, Yumi snickering. "Come on, let's enjoy the spa" she said as Yumi followed her to the massage room.

* * *

Rita and Yumi entered the massage room. Inside, they saw a muscular, tan-skinned man with a mustache, and an attractive looking blonde Caucasian woman whose hair was tied into a bun.

"Hello ladies, I'm Diego and this is Anna and we'll be your massage therapists today" the man said.

"What kind massages would you two girls like?" Anna asked them.

"I'll have a regular massage" Yumi said.

"Deep tissue massage for me" Rita chimed in.

"Ooh. Kids stressing you out?" Diego asked.

"More or less" Rita replied while popping her back. "So, do we have to strip down or keep our robes on?" she asked.

"Your choice. Just lie down and we'll get to work" Anna gestured to the two massage tables in front of them.

Rita got onto one of the massage tables and lied on her stomach, closing her eyes as she rested her chin on her hands. Yumi, on the other hand, chose to untie her robe, holding onto the sides of it to let down her tail before letting it fall to her feet. The wolf-girl then climbed on to the other massage table and lied on her stomach, resting her chin on her hands. The massage therapists approached their clients, Diego choosing to massage Rita while Anna chose Yumi. Anna placed at towel over Yumi's exposed rear.

"So, what parts of your body would you like massaged?" Anna asked.

"My shoulders and calves. Uh, that isn't too much trouble, should it?" Yumi asked, trying not to sound rude.

"No, it's no trouble at all. Those are the most common places that need to be massaged" Anna replied, "Oil or no oil?"

"What kind of oil?" Yumi asked.

"We've got coconut, pineapple, citrus, pomegranate, triple berry, and strawberry" Anna informed her.

"Hmm… let's go with strawberry. I love strawberries" Yumi smiled.

The masseuse grabbed the scented oil and poured it into her hand. She rubbed her palms together before placing them on Yumi's shoulders, rubbing them in circles. Yumi released a soft hum.

"So, Yumi, what do you and Lincoln have planned for your date tomorrow?" Rita asked. The wolf-girl winced upon hearing a popping sound from the elder woman's upper back.

"Well, we plan to go to the school dance tomorrow. After that, well be eating at Mr. Loud's restaurant and we'll be ending the date with a movie" Yumi told her.

"Cute… not to mention a classic. Lynn and had our first date at a restaurant, and we've been together ever since" Rita informed her.

"I can see that, considering you have almost twice as many kids than wolves have in a single little" Yumi commented, wincing again when she heard another pop from Rita's body. " _Ooh. Lincoln and the girls must really stress her out at times…_ " she thought to herself with one eye open.

* * *

After they were finished with their messages, Rita and Yumi headed to the sauna room. Fortunately for them, they had the steam room all to themselves. Upon entering, they sat down removed their robes. Rita was wearing a bikini. Yumi, as stated before, was butt naked, using the robe to cover her tail… which she was surprised the masseuse didn't ask her about. She saw Rita looking at her.

"Wow, you're really comfortable with your body" Rita commented.

"I am… and it feels good!" Yumi said, leaning back, "And so does the steam" she added, giving a relaxing sigh.

"Yeah, steam is good for your complexion" Rita told her, "So, if you don't mind me asking, has Lincoln ever seen you naked? Outside of the time you didn't have a towel after taking a shower, I mean" she asked.

"Oh, plenty of times" Yumi nodded.

"Was it awkward?" Rita asked.

"Not really" Yumi replied with a shrug, "I gave him a hug to reassure him it was alright, and he tensed up a bit. Ok, maybe it was awkward on his part" she half lied. There were several times where Lincoln had seen her naked, but he hadn't felt awkward around her being naked since she gave him his first BJ.

"Yeah, Lincoln hasn't had much experience when it comes to women being naked… outside of his sisters maybe" Rita told her.

Yumi chuckled, and then sighed in relief. Looking at her body, she saw that it was glistening with sweat. Although, this was the good kind of sweat, the kind that was good for one's skin as said by Lincoln's mother. It was so relaxing, she could feel her tail swish. Luckily for her, it went unnoticed by Rita. Yumi would have to remind herself to come back here with Lincoln one day.

* * *

Once their time in the sauna was up, Rita and Yumi went to get their nails done. The two girls were sitting in chairs, their finger and toenails having already been filed down.

"Would you like a mud mask and cucumbers for your eyes?" one of the workers asked Yumi. The wolf-girl turned her head and saw Rita getting one of those… and it looked kind of gross.

"Uh, no thanks" Yumi declined. The worker nodded.

"What color would you like your nails?" the worker asked.

"I'll take white" Yumi told the worker, who retreated and came back with white nail polish.

"So, are you enjoying yourself, Yumi?" Rita asked as she her nails were painted.

"Yeah, this _is_ pretty relaxing" Yumi replied, closing eyes and leaning her head back. "Are you sure Mr. Loud will be ok with this? Wouldn't it make more sense to do this with your husband?" she asked.

"I'm sure. This is to help you make yourself look nice for your date tomorrow and if it's for his son, he'll understand" Rita said reassuringly.

"Ok then" Yumi smiled. She then saw that the nails of her left hand and foot were finished and were now being polished. Once again, she sighed in relief, "This is nice. I'm glad you and I came here"

"Me too. I bet once we get home, Lincoln's going to scoop you up in his arms" Rita said in a joking tone.

"Heh. Or maybe I'll just jump into his arms and tackle him to the floor" Yumi replied in the same joking tone.

The two shared a laugh, sighing as they leaned back and continued with their mani-pedi.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

"We're home!" Rita said, she and Yumi walking in the house, it being nighttime when they had returned.

"How was your trip to the spa" Luna asked, she and Leni watching _The Love Boat_ on TV.

"It was amazing, we had a great time. Very relaxing" Yumi said smiling at Rita, who smiled back at her.

"Hey Mom, hey Yumi" Lincoln greeted as he entered through the dining room.

"Lincoln!" Yumi excitedly ran up to him.

"Oof!" Lincoln grunted as Yumi jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around him as she tackled him to the ground. "I heard you went to the spa with mom" Lincoln said as his cheek was peppered with kiss by the wolf-girl as he held her.

"Yeah it was fun. And look…" Yumi showed him her freshly manicured nails, "I got my nails done"

"Oh, those look nice" Lincoln said, looking at her nails. She then kissed his cheek again.

Yumi then asked, "So, ready for our date tomorrow?"

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Was it rushed? Yeah, most likely… I'm not that great at writing spa scenes or anything girl related. But at least another part of Leni and Luna's plan worked.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be Lincoln and Yumi's date. Will they have actual sex and lose their v-cards in that chapter? There's a 50/50 chance.**

 **If you have ideas for future chapters, say it in a review or message me. Oh, speaking of future chapters, I eventually plan to show Lori and Ronnie Anne. It won't be right away, mind you, but they will appear.**

 **Remember to read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	19. The Big Date

**Hey, here's chapter 19 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. This is the chapter of Lincoln and Yumi's big date. Will this be the chapter they have sex? Maybe. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was Friday evening, the night of Lincoln and Yumi's big date. Leni was lying in bed, reading a fashion magazine, when Yumi walked in, a towel wrapped around her body. The wolf-girl removed the towel and used it to dry herself.

"Tonight's the night of your big date with Linky. You excited" Leni asked her roommate.

"I sure am" Yumi replied as she used the towel to dry her hair and ears, "We're going to a dance at the school, dinner and a movie" she told her, tossing the towel on to her bed and making her way to the dresser.

"Really? You don't say…" Leni said, turning her attention back to her magazine.

"We'll be heading out once he and I are both dressed" Yumi said while sliding on her panties, it being around 6:30 PM. She used the hairdryer until her hair was completely.

Yumi then pulled out the black dress that Leni had made her a while back and put it on over her head. She pushed her tail through the hole in the back, allowing it to pop out. She caressed her hands down the side of her body, making sure the dress fit her curves.

"You're not going to wear a bra?" Leni raised an eyebrow while Yumi put on her earring.

"Nah, I want him to be able to feel my breast against him when we slow dance" Yumi gave a playful reply as she tied a red leather belt around her waist, clipping it into place.

"Is someone going to drive you to those places" Leni asked as Yumi stepped into her black, strapped stilettos.

"Hmm…" Yumi looked up, thinking while putting her choker on. "You know, we hadn't really thought of that. Do you think you could do it?" she asked her roommate as she tied the back of her hair into a bun.

"I'd be happy to. You can totes count on me" Leni replied with a reassuring wink.

"Excellent!" Yumi said before making her way to the door.

"Wait!" Leni called out, making Yumi stop in her tracks. "You're going to need something" she said as she made her way to the dresser and pulled out small bottle of pink liquid.

"What's that?" Yumi asked.

"Perfume" Leni said, before giving Yumi's chest a few spritz of the scented liquid. The ditzy blonde reached into the drawer and again and pulled out something, "You'll also need these, to add to the appeal" she then placed a pair of black, cat eye sunglasses upon Yumi's head, "And those ones you can keep" Leni added.

"Thanks, Leni" Yumi smiled. "I'm going to go see if Lincoln's ready" she said while walking out of the room. Yumi walked down the hall to Lincoln's bedroom, knocking before opening the door, "Hey Lincoln, you ready?" she asked, poking her head into his room.

"Yep, just about" Lincoln said, lightly spritzing on some cologne.

He a black unbutton vest over a light bluish white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore black khakis, along with dark blue and white high-top sneakers.

"Now I'll just ask mom to drive us to our locations" Lincoln said.

"Actually" Yumi placed a hand on the white-haired teen's chest, stopping him, "Leni's going to drive us" she told him.

"What?" Lincoln looked at her at a loss for words.

"I know she's probably not the best driver in your family, but I asked her if she'd do this for us and she said yes" Yumi said.

"Great…" Lincoln said with a roll of his eyes.

"C'mon, let's get going" Yumi said, while wrapping her arms around one of his. The two then exited Lincoln's room.

"Why, aren't you two cute together" Rita commented, smiling as she watched the two teens walk down the steps from the living room. "I've got to get a picture of this" she said while pulling out her phone.

"Mom, we aren't going to prom or anything. It's just a normal school dance" Lincoln said, an embarrassed blush crossing her face as they were now at the base of the stairs.

"Too bad" Rita smirked as she took pictures of them with her phone, "So cute!"

"Where's Leni? She's supposed to be driving us" Lincoln said.

" _Leni's_ driving you?" Rita looked at them skeptically.

"I know, I said the same thing" Lincoln replied, "Where the hell is she?" asked, looking around.

"Here I am!" Leni called from upstairs.

Everyone looked up to see her wearing her normal outfit, but she had black gloves on her hands and a black limo driver hat in replacement of her sunglasses.

"What's with the outfit?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"What? If I'm going to be your driver, I want to at least look the part" Leni said, coming down the steps.

Lincoln rolled his eyes while Yumi chuckled.

"C'mon, let's get going" Yumi said as the three of them made their way out of the house.

"Have fun, you two" Rita said to them before the shut closed.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods High…**_

Leni drove up to the curb in front of the school.

"Ok, we're here" Leni said, parking, "You two have fun. I'll be here when you're ready to go to dinner" she told them.

"Thanks, Leni" Lincoln said as he and Yumi exited Leni's car.

Lincoln reached out and took Yumi's hand in his. Yumi looked at their held hands, and then to Lincoln and smiled. The duo then made their way inside. Upon entering, they were greeted by loud music.

"Wow, our first dance together" Yumi smiled as she looked at the décor and people that were with their dates and friends.

"Want to go get some punch?" Lincoln asked, Yumi replying with a nod.

The two made their way to the punch table to quench their thirsts. The cups at the dance were made of plastic. What distinguished them from most cups you'd see at a dance was that they were shaped like wine or champagne glasses. Lincoln poured the red liquid into two glasses, one for himself and one for Yumi.

"Here you go" Lincoln handed Yumi her drink.

They gave each other a toast. Yumi was about to put the drink to her lips, when she caught a strong scent emanating from the liquid.

"Wait!" Yumi put her hand on top of Lincoln's glass, "This punch has vodka in it" she told him, stopping him from drinking the beverage.

"Aw, someone must've spiked it" Lincoln cringed, he and Yumi pouring the spiked punch back into the bowl.

"Hey guys" Clyde greeted as he, Haiku, Liam and Tabby approached them.

"Hey" Lincoln and Yumi greeted their friends simultaneously.

"Did you guys just get here?" Tabby asked.

"Yep. Haiku, I'm surprised you actually came to the dance" Lincoln said to his best friend's girlfriend.

"I like to get out of my comfort zone every now and then" Haiku replied. "Besides, this could be a good starting point for what I have planned for us later" she added, whispering to Clyde.

"What do you have planned later?" Clyde whispered back with confusion. His question was answered by Haiku taking his hand and placing it on her firm rear, "Oh…" Clyde now understood, his face turning red.

"Liam and I are just here for the music" Tabby said.

"Hope they turn it up to eleven" Liam added, his girlfriend giggling as she kissed his cheek.

"Where's Rusty?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, I thought he was coming here with Polly" Yumi chimed in.

"Ahh!" screamed a red-haired freckled boy that zoomed past them and nearly crashed into a nearby trashcan.

"Never mind" Lincoln smirked.

"Hey guys, you remember Polly" Rusty gestured to his date who skate up to him, resting an arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah, hey Polly" Lincoln greeted, "So, you agreed to come here with Rusty, huh?"

"Yeah, I like hanging out with this guy" Polly looked at Rusty, "You've gotten better at stopping at high speeds" she told him.

It was at that moment that the music changed. It went from loud thumping, to slow and romantic. It was _Far Away_ by Nickelback.

"And now we'll have to take things slow" Rusty said with half-lidded eyes as he extended his hand to Polly, to which she gladly took.

The Liam and Clyde extended their hands to their dates as well, their girls taking them leading them to different parts of the dance floor. This left Lincoln alone with Yumi. The white-haired teen looked at his date and extended his hand to her. The silver-haired beauty smiled and placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her in close. Yumi placed her hands upon Lincoln's shoulders, while Lincoln placed his hands on her hips. They gazed into each other's eyes as they slowly moved in a circle.

"Lincoln… how long has it been since you brought me to life?" Yumi asked him.

"Hm. I say it's been about… two months, give or take" Lincoln told her, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if it's been that long, does that mean you're over Ronnie Anne?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked you to the dance or a date tonight if I weren't" Lincoln replied with a smile, "Right now, there's no one rather be here with tonight than you" he told her.

Yumi smiled back, lowering her hands to his chest and rested her head on it, Lincoln wrapping his arms around her. With her ear close to Lincoln's chest, she could hear his heartbeat. It was soothing. She looked up and they gazed into each other eyes, her golden eyes staring into his blue ones. The two tilted their heads and leaned into each other. Closing their eyes, their lips connected, locking in a passionate kiss. As they held and kissed each other, the music around the began to fade, the only thing mattering to either of them being each other.

* * *

 _ **Lynn's Table…**_

"Did you guys have fun at the dance?" Leni asked as she drove her brother and his date to their next destination.

"We sure did. We were there for at least an hour" Lincoln told his sister.

"Yeah, it fun…" Yumi smiled lightly, glancing to the side with a small blush, "But all that dancing's made me hungry" Yumi looked back at Lincoln.

"Same. Which is why we're heading to dad's restaurant" Lincoln said.

Moments later, Leni parked in a nearby parking space. "Enjoy your romantic dinner" she said.

"Thanks, Leni" Lincoln said as he and Yumi exited his sister's car.

"You want us to bring you back anything?" Yumi asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Nah, I've got a box of granola bars" Leni said, holding up a box of breakfast treats.

Lincoln and Yumi looked at each other and shrugged before making their way to the restaurant. Upon entering, they saw the restaurant had a fair amount of people.

"Hey Lincoln" Lincoln's dad's friend, Kotaro greeted them.

"Hey Kotaro" Lincoln greeted back.

"Dinner for two?" Kotaro assumed, holding up two menus. Lincoln replied with a nod, "Right this way" the two teens followed the Asian man to a booth where he handed them the menus, "Your waiter will be right with you" Kotaro said before leaving them alone.

"So, what're you getting?" Lincoln asked while looking at the menu.

"Actually, I was thinking…" Yumi leaned in and whispered something into Lincoln's ear.

"You sure?" Lincoln looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Yumi replied with a nod. "Ok then"

"Hey, you two" the two of them were greeted by Lincoln's dad, "What would you like to eat tonight?" Lynn Sr. asked, holding a notepad and a pencil.

"We'll share a huge plate of spaghetti and meatballs" Lincoln told his father.

"Anything to drink?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I'll have a root beer float" Lincoln said.

"Strawberry milkshake for me" Yumi added as they handed Lynn Sr the menus.

"Right away" Lynn Sr. said, taking the menus before heading into the kitchen.

"So, what made you want to share a plate of spaghetti and meatballs?" Lincoln asked, turning to the wolf-girl.

"One, it's cheaper on you. Two, I thought it'd be romantic" Yumi replied, resting her chin on the back of her hand, her eyes half-lidded with a grin.

"Did you watch Lady and the Tramp recently?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow at that.

"102 Dalmatians, actually" Yumi replied, playfully tapping his nose with her index finger, "Lily asked me to watch it with her once" she added.

"Ah. Well, nice to know you're bonding with the family" Lincoln, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Here you go" Lynn Sr. came back, placing the large place of pasta in front of them.

"Wow, that was fast!" Yumi smiled, looking at the food in front of them.

"We had some spaghetti cooked beforehand" Lynn Sr. told her as he placed their beverages in front of them.

"Thanks, dad" Lincoln said to his father.

"Enjoy your meal, kiddos" Lynn Sr. said, making his way back to the kitchen, leaving the teenagers to themselves.

Lincoln and Yumi grabbed their forks and dug into their meal. They each twirled pasta around their forks before putting a meatball at the end of them. They each took a bite of the spaghetti, slurping the noodles into their mouths. What they were unaware of though, was that some of the strands of pasta were connect to each other. The two slurped up the noodles until they had been caught off guard by their lips pressing against each other. No soon than they had kissed, the quickly faced away, blushes crossing their faces.

"Uh, the spaghetti's good…" Lincoln said, taking a sip of his float while nervously gazing at his date.

"Yeah… really good" Yumi took a sip of her milkshake, glancing nervously at her date.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Movie Theater…**_

"One last place to go before we head home. The movies!" Leni said as she drove the teens to their last destination.

"What're we going to see?" Yumi asked Lincoln.

"Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure" Lincoln told her. "It's a fathom event, surprisingly" he added.

"Oh, remember that movie. Linky and I used to watch together all the time when we were little" Leni said before parking in a parking space.

The movie theater also doubled as casino, with a few restaurants and bowling alley thrown in. Lincoln and Yumi stepped out of the car. Unlike the previous two times, Leni got out of the car with them.

"Leni are you coming to watch the movie with us?" Yumi asked.

"No, I'm going to go bowling. You two have fun and come get me when the movie's done" Leni told them.

Lincoln and Yumi nodded and headed into the casino, the three splitting up the duo heading to the movie theater, and Leni heading to the bowling alley. Lincoln handed the ticket person the two tickets, telling them that he and Yumi would like to see _Lady and the Tramp 2_. The movie they wished to see was on the top floor to the left.

After a few pointless ads and trailers for upcoming movies, the movie had finally begun. At the halfway point, it got to the love song. The song ended with the dogs cuddling after dinner.

"Aww, Scamp and Angel so cute together! They make such a cute couple!" Yumi gushed, resting her head against Lincoln's shoulder.

"Yeah, they do" Lincoln smiling, putting his arm over Yumi's shoulder. He placed his hand on top of hers, vaguely aware of their fingers intertwining.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

When the movie ended, Lincoln and Yumi had left the theater the moment the credits rolled. The had also made sure to retrieve Leni from the bowling alley. By the time they arrived, it was around 11 PM, the lights within the house being shut off. The three of them exited Leni's car.

"Well, that was fun" Lincoln said as they walked up the doorstep. That's when they saw Luna's car pull up. "Hey Luna, how was your gig?" he asked his third oldest sister.

"It went well, we even got an encore a few times" Luna informed them. They then entered the house.

"Well, I'm glad it went well for you, Luna" Yumi said as they climbed the stairs.

"Thanks. Well, it's getting late. I'm off to bed" Luna stretched out her arms, "Night, Linc" she said before kissing her brother's cheek.

"Yeah, night Linky" Leni said, kissing her brother's other cheek.

Lincoln and Yumi watched as the two older Loud sisters retreated into their rooms, closing their bedroom doors behind them.

"I had had fun tonight, Lincoln. You really know how to show a girl a good time" Yumi leaned in kissed the corner of his mouth. "Night, Lincoln" she turned and began to walk off.

"Hold on!" Lincoln quickly reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her. Yumi looked at him. "Um… who said the night had to end?" Lincoln said, glancing to side with a nervous blush.

"Lincoln are you… are you saying what I think you're saying?" Yumi asked as a blushed crossed her face as well.

Lincoln placed a hand on Yumi's waist, bent down, and then used his free arm to scoop her up, lifting her up bridal style. Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck, the two gazing into each other's eyes just as they did earlier that night. Yumi giggled before Lincoln leaned in, the two of them closing their eyes and sharing a kiss.

Leni and Luna poked their heads out of their rooms just in time to see Lincoln close the door behind him with Yumi in his arms. The two sisters stepped out of their rooms and bumped fists, smug smirks crossing their faces. Looks like their plan had come full circle.

Lincoln sat Yumi on top of his dresser, placing his hands upon her hips. They broke kiss, gazing into each other's eyes for a quick second before tilting their heads going in for another kiss. Yumi hummed into the kiss, moving her hands to cup Lincoln's face. She then pulled away.

"Have I told you that you're an amazing kisser?" Yumi said with half lidded eyes as she removed her sunglasses and placed them beside herself.

"No" Lincoln replied.

"Well, you are" Yumi giggled, giving the white-haired teen a peck on the lips.

"If you like it when I kiss you then how about this?" Lincoln moved in and kissed her neck.

His action caused a chill to run up the wolf-girl's spine, Yumi releasing a light moan as her tail began to wag. She threw one arm around his neck while using her free hand and the back his head to push him deeper into her jugular.

"Oh… oh yes…" Yumi sighed in delight.

To Lincoln, he had always noticed just how soft and silky her skin felt. It was great. The white-haired teen moved his hands to the rim of Yumi's dress, lowering it to her waist to reveal her large chest.

"No bra?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow, "I was wondering what was poking me" he half joked, grabbing a hold of her firm breasts.

Yumi winced, "Yeah. Go ahead, play with them as much as you want" she told him.

Lincoln moved into her right breasts, latching his lips around her erect pink nipple. As he sucked, her drew more of her flesh into his mouth, using his tongue to graze the tip. As his mouth sucked on her right breast, his right hand kneaded her left one. Yumi undid the straps to her stilettos, allowing the high heeled shoes to fall to the floor. Lincoln then moved to the other breast, suckling the nipple just he did to the other one.

"Do you like that?" he asked, pinching her nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

"Yes… I really like it" she replied under her breath.

Lincoln moved face to the center of Yumi's chest. He held the side of her breasts, squishing and kneading them against his head as he nuzzled his face between them. He inhaled the light scent of her lavender perfume, it being strong enough for him to enjoy it, but not so strong that it choked him. For Yumi, this was quite the turn on. Lincoln playing with her breasts, his hot breath against her chest. It was enough to make her loins tingle.

Lincoln removed himself from Yumi's chest, taking a breath as he gasped for air. He leaned in, giving her a peck on the lips. He moved back down and kissed her stomach, the action causing her to giggle. Seems the wolf-girl was ticklish. Lincoln would have to make a mental note of that. He grabbed the hem of Yumi's dress, lifting it to reveal a pair of light pink panties.

"Huh, I think this is the first time I've ever seen you wear pink" Lincoln commented, giving a light lick to Yumi's inner thigh which made her shudder.

"I know. Take them off" Yumi told him, thrusting her hips in front of him.

Lincoln grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it and his vest to the floor, showing off his torso. He had a decent build. Not too scrawny, but not too buff. He hooked his finger into the sides of Yumi's panties. Yumi pulled her dress over head and tossed it to the floor, while Lincoln pulled her panties down her legs, a small stain in the center.

"Wow. You're already wet down here" Lincoln said, running two fingers up and down her slit.

"I… I've been wet since we kissed at the dance" Yumi replied, wincing, shuddering under Lincoln's touch.

The white-haired teen chuckled and moved in, Yumi resting her legs on his shoulders. Lincoln stuck out his tongue, running the tip of it up Yumi's moist slit. He licked up the folds, and then at the center before licking inside her hole. This made Yumi buck her hips, releasing light breaths. Lincoln grazed at her clit, the girl above him jerking when he gave it a flick of his tongue. Yumi wrapped her legs around his head, drawing him closer. She ran her fingers through his white hair, throwing her head back as Lincoln sucked on the nub.

Meanwhile, Lincoln kicked off his socks and shoes. Using one hand, he undid his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear, the articles of clothing falling to the floor, pooling around his ankles.

"Hahh… L-Lincoln, I… I want to taste you" Yumi said in between breaths.

Lincoln pulled away, stepping out of his pants. He took Yumi's hand and guided her to the bed. Yumi sat beside him as they lied in bed, Yumi sitting close to the wall. The silver-haired girl took ahold of the teenage boy's cock, it feeling warm in her hand as usual. Yumi pursed her lips, a thick stream of saliva leaving her mouth and falling on to Lincoln's cock, running down its side. She gave him a few light strokes, her spit making his rod slicker.

"Ahh…" Lincoln sighed, falling back with his head lying on the pillow with his eyes closed.

Yumi giggled, looking at Lincoln, and then back at his cock. The wolf-girl moved, kissing Lincoln's tip. She gave it a few flicks of her tongue before wrapping her mouth around it, giving the head a suck, slowly moving down to the middle. At a medium pace, she bobbed her head up and down while swirling her tongue, Lincoln's cock throbbing in her mouth. Yumi moved her hips around.

Lincoln opened his eyes to find Yumi's ass in his face, her tail swishing lightly from side to side. He could feel her large chest squish against abdomen. Lincoln leaned in, giving her clit a several licks just as he did moments prior while placing a hand on her frim ass. The white-haired teen felt something soft and warm wrap around his member. He could tell that they were Yumi's breasts, kneading around his cock as she sucked him off. Lincoln thrusted his hips, making his cock go deeper into Yumi's mouth. Lincoln grabbed Yumi's tail, stroking it which made the wolf-girl thrust her hips in his face.

" _He knows how sensitive my tail is. If he keeps doing that, I'll—_ "

"Yumi, I'm about to…" Lincoln interrupted her thoughts.

Lincoln felt a build up in his loins. Yumi gave one last, hard suck, his cock twitching as he shot his load into her mouth. He gave a hard pull of Yumi's tail, one that made the wolf-girl cum on his face. Yumi pulled away, removing his cock from her mouth, giving a hard gulp as she swallowed his cum.

"Mmm. Your cum has gotten sweeter. Delicious!" Yumi smiled, licking her lips as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"So has your juice" Lincoln replied, licking his lips as well.

Yumi chuckled, turning around so that she was sitting on Lincoln's pelvis. She lifted herself up onto her knees and once again took ahold of his cock.

"Now…" Yumi removed the hairclip that held her hair up and tossed it on the dresser, her hair falling down her back, "Time for some _real_ fun" she said seductively with half-lidded eyes as she stroked him underneath her.

"Wait!" Lincoln said, making Yumi stop. "Yumi, this is my first time, as well as yours. If we do this, there's no going back" he told her, "I don't want to force you into doing something you're not ready for. If you want to back out, you can" he said, propping himself up onto his elbows.

Yumi smirked.

"Oh, Lincoln…" Yumi leaned in, pressing her forehead against his, "I've been wanting this moment I was brought to life" she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Trust me, everything's going to be alright"

"…Ok then" Lincoln smiled and fell back onto the pillow.

Yumi giggled and lowered herself onto Lincoln's cock, his tip penetrating her, spreading her lower lips apart. Yumi winced as if she were in pain. They had engaged in oral several times since she was brought to life, but this was the first time either of them would engage in intercourse. Yumi had sucked Lincoln off plenty of times, but this was the first time she'd be taking him _inside_ of herself. Whenever Leni commented about Lincoln have a huge cock, she wasn't joking. It was a good seven and a half inches long with the half the thickness of a cucumber. She placed her hands on his chest to keep herself balanced. When she reached the base, a fair amount of blood could be seen spilling out of her.

"Yumi, are you ok?" Lincoln asked with concern.

"Mm-hm" Yumi gave him a reassuring, yet somewhat strained nod with one eye open, "Just broke my hymen, that's all. I… I'm going to move now" she told him.

Yumi lifted her hips until he was halfway out, and then slowly moved down to his base. She sighed in content. She inhaled sharply when she lifted and exhaled when she brought herself down.

"This… this is amazing. H-How is it for you?" Yumi asked between breaths.

"Intense. This is intense… but in a good way. You're so tight!" Lincoln told her.

When it began to feel less like pain and more like pleasure, Yumi quickened her pace. Her juices trickled down Lincoln's cock as their pelvises slammed against each other. The walls around Lincoln's cock constricted.

"Ā! Kore wa totemo kimochīi! (Ahh! This feels so good!)" Yumi cried in pleasure, speaking in Japanese for a second.

"Yumi, I'm about to…" Lincoln began, pressure building up in his loins again.

"I know. Me too…" Yumi said, her wall tightening.

A few more slaps of their pelvises, the two of them had came at the same time. Lincoln had shot his second load deep into Yumi's womb. Yumi squirted onto Lincoln's pelvis, the juice running down his sides and down Yumi's thighs, staining Lincoln's bed sheets a bit.

"Right there. Can you feel it? My pussy is pulsating. It craves your dick so much, it doesn't want to stop" Yumi said, her body twitching a bit, Lincoln's cum oozing out of her.

"Yumi…" Lincoln looked at her at a loss for words.

"Lincoln, I'm all yours. Everything inside me is yours" Yumi leaned forward with a seductive look, her breasts smooshing against his chest, "I want to be yours. Make me yours" she smiled, her tail switching back and forth.

"Alright. If that's what you want…" Lincoln said.

The white-haired teen grabbed his partner's firm ass, gripping it with both hands. He thrusted his hips, sending his cock deeper into Yumi. Yumi pressed her hands down on shoulders she leaned forward, her breasts bouncing in his face.

"Ah! This is amazing! Your big cock is pounding against my insides!" Yumi moaned.

It was at this point that their movements became wilder. The harder they went, louder and squishier the sounds of sex became. Their movements became in sync. Whenever Lincoln would thrust up, Yumi would slam down and vise versa. Yumi held Lincoln's face in her hands, leaning forward and locking their lips in another passionate kiss. As they made out, Lincoln wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his embrace. They moaned into each other's mouths as they made out and held each other.

No sooner than when they kissed, they each felt another pressure build up with in their loins. Yumi broke the kiss, a thin sliver of saliva connecting their tongues. Her breathing quickened as her face hovered just inches above Lincoln.

"Lincoln… Oh, don't stop! Don't stop! I'm so close!" Yumi yelled under her breath as she bounced faster, her and Lincoln's pelvises smacking against each other.

Lincoln obliged the wolf-girl's request. He thrusted up and down, his balls smacking against her ass. His pace quickened, nearing his own climax as well.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Lincoln!" Yumi moaned the teen's name.

Lincoln grunted, clenching his eyes as he shot a third load into Yumi's womb again. Yumi closed her eyes and screamed. The silver-haired beauty released a howl as she came. It wasn't just any howl though, it was an actual prolonged wolf's howl. When the howl ended, her mouth was left agape and her eyes glowed with a golden yellow light, the same as her irises. Several images flashed before her eyes, a majority of which involved Lincoln. That included ones from when he was a child, before Yumi was brought to life.

"Yumi… are you ok?" Lincoln asked with some concern.

The glowing of Yumi's eyes dissipated and she stared at him. "Huh?" she looked at him, coming to.

"Are you alright? Your eyes were glowing for a moment" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she smiled reassuringly, "That was a good orgasm" she said, the tip of her nose touching his.

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"Mm-hm" Yumi nodded.

"Heh. That was an amazing howl you did. I guess you can howl like a wolf, too. It probably helps that there's a full moon tonight" Lincoln joked. Yumi giggled at that. "Yumi…" he spoke the wolf-girl's name.

"Hm?" Yumi looked at him.

"Tonight, was one of the best nights of my life. You're cool and fun to be around… and if it weren't for you, I'd probably still be moping over my break up with Ronnie Anne" Lincoln began, "What I'm trying to say is… Yumi, I—" he was cut off by Yumi placing a finger on his lips. The wolf-girl smiled.

"I know. I feel the same way" Yumi removed her finger and kissed his lips. "But save it for tomorrow. For now, let's get some rest" she told him as she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

Lincoln chucked and tightened his embrace around her. He kissed the top of Yumi's head before closing his eyes, resting his chin on top of her head before drifting off to sleep himself.

The two lovers remained in each other's arms, holding each other throughout the night. Neither wished to let the other go. And neither did.

* * *

 **11 years ago…**

A four-year-old Lincoln sat on the couch, his friend sitting beside him with a stuffed wolf pup in her lap as they watched tv. They were watching animal planet's _The Most Extreme_. That's when something came to the girl's mind.

"Hey Lincoln" she spoke the boy's name.

"Hm?" the boy turned to her.

"I noticed that you made a new friend today" she said.

"Yeah, his name's Clyde. He and I like a lot of the same things! Isn't that cool?!" Lincoln said with excitement.

"Yeah. Cool…" the girl looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked with concern, seeing his friend's upset expression.

"Lincoln, you're getting older. Clyde's the first of many friends you'll have in your life…" the girl said, petting her stuffed animal.

"Hey, don't forget, you're my friend, too, you know" Lincoln told her.

"But that's just it…" she began, "I'm only your _imaginary_ friend. Clyde, he's the first _real_ friend you've made. You two will start spending more time with him and less with me. Eventually, not at all. Eventually… you'll forget about me…" she said with an upset tone.

"Well, maybe I will start hanging out with Clyde more. But know this…" Lincoln began, making the girl beside him look at him, "No matter how old I get. No matter how many real friends I make throughout my life, you'll always be my first friend overall… and I'd never forget you" he told her.

"Really?" She asked, a smile crossing her face. Lincoln took her hands in his, squeezing them lightly.

"You have my word. I will never forget you…" Lincoln began.

The girl had silver hair and fair skin tone. She wore a black shirt with a blue jean skirt and black boots. And she had the most beautiful golden eyes. To top it all off, she had a pair of wolf ears and a wolf tail sticking out from behind. This was an imaginary girl thought up by a white-haired little boy, one that he'd spend most of his time with. And now he was making a vow to her, one that he'd plan to keep.

"I will never forget you… Yumi"

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Looks like Lincoln and Yumi finally lost their v-cards to each other. Did Lincoln get Yumi knocked up? Are the two of them finally an official couple? Both of those questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **Speaking of questions being answered, looks like those dreams that Lincoln's been having had some meaning behind them after all. And maybe the ending of this chapter answered some other questions as well.**

 **Any ideas for the next chapter or future chapters? Say it in a review or message me.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	20. An Official Couple

**Hey, here's chapter 20 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a new day in the Loud House. In Lincoln's room, he was sound asleep under the covers. He jerked a bit and found that there was a bit of weight on his left side. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head. When he did, he saw Yumi asleep, her hand on his chest and her head rested in the crook of his neck. Now he remembered. Last night they had their date. They went to the dance, had dinner at his dad's restaurant, went to the movies, came back home and…

" _Oh… so, last night actually happened. Yumi and I actually did it…_ " Lincoln thought to himself. A smile then spread across his face. The sleeping girl beside him released a small yawn, her eyes fluttering open. "Morning, beautiful" he greeted her.

"Morning, handsome" Yumi smiled, giving him a kiss on the lips. "So, last night really happened, huh? We had sex?" she asked knowingly, drawing a circle on Lincoln's chest with her finger.

"That's right" Lincoln nodded in confirmation. "Say, Yumi…"

"Hm?" Yumi looked at him.

"I've been having these dreams. Although, I think they're more like memories now that I think about it…" he began. "They revolve around me from when I was four and I was playing with this girl. She and I would always have so much fun together and she'd always be there for me when I needed her…" he continued, Yumi looking at him as she listened to his story. "She was the first friend I had before I met Clyde. The thing was though, she was my _imaginary_ friend. That imaginary friend… was you, Yumi" he told her.

"I know" Yumi replied.

"Huh?" Lincoln looked at her with confusion.

"Well, I know now at least. Remember how you said my eyes were glowing after we came for the second time?" Yumi asked, Lincoln replying with a nod. "Well, when that happened, several images flashed before my eyes. A majority involved you and your sisters. But the ones that stuck with me the most were the ones from when you were four…" she continued, "I remember now. You created me when you were little because, even with five older sisters, you were lonely. Whenever you were alone, you and I would always play together" she said.

"Yeah, we would" Lincoln said.

"But then you met Clyde…" Yumi said, looking down.

"Yeah. You were worried I'd forget about you when I got older and I promised you I wouldn't…" Lincoln said, "But I did forget about you, especially when I started dating. I couldn't keep my word. I'm sorry, Yumi…" he looked at her apologetically.

"Well… I was reborn when you drew me as a sexy teenager and then brought to life with that wish you made on that comet. So, you didn't _entirely_ forget about me" Yumi said.

"So, after all these years, are we still cool?" Lincoln asked cautiously.

"Yeah, we're cool" Yumi leaned forward, planting a reassuring kiss upon his cheek.

"Great" Lincoln smiled, "Say, Yumi"

"Hm?" Yumi looked at him.

"Remember what I said last night? That stuff about you being cool and it being one of the best nights of my life?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah?" Yumi smiled, her tail swishing.

"Well, like I said, if it weren't for you, I'd probably still be moping over my break up with Ronnie Anne" Lincoln began, "What I'm trying to say is that… Yumi… I love you" he told her.

"Lincoln…" a blush crossed the wolf-girl's face, "I love you, too, Lincoln"

"Heh. Well, since we share the same feelings for each other, how would you like to be my girlfriend?" Lincoln offered.

Yumi giggled. "Nothing would make me happier" she said before leaning forward, the two of them closing their eyes and locking their lips in passionate kiss. Their first kiss as an official couple.

* * *

Lisa sat at her research desk, looking at some material through her microscope. That's when she heard a knock at her door.

"Enter" Lisa said, not taking her eyes off her research.

"Morning, Lisa" Lincoln greeted, he and Yumi entering the room of his two youngest sisters. They made sure to wear something before entering.

"Ah. Greetings, brother and brother's female companion. How may I help you this morning?" the eight-year-old genius asked the two teens.

"Lisa, we need you to…" Lincoln stopped himself when he noticed Lily on the floor, coloring in her coloring book, "Lily, can you go color downstairs? Yumi and I need to talk to Lisa alone for a bit" he said to his youngest sister.

"Ok, Lincoln" Lily said, taking her crayons and coloring book and exiting her shared bedroom, leaving her siblings and Yumi alone. The wolf-girl then closed and locked the door.

"So, like I was saying, we need you to do something for us" Lincoln said. Lisa raised an eyebrow. "You see, last night, Yumi and I had a date. We went to the school dance, ate at dad's restaurant and went to the movies. We came back and—"

"Engaged in the adult activities of passionate and hormonal overdrive needed produce of offspring. Street name, sex" Lisa said adjusting her glasses.

"Uh… yes. How did you—"

"It is still early in the morning and you two smell like sweat and hormones. That and I woke up in the middle of the night to use the lavatory and I could hear your bed creaking" Lisa told him. "Plus, with the way you two are around each other, it was bound to happen sooner or later" she added.

"She's good" Yumi whispered to Lincoln.

"You did not use protection, did you?" Lisa raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. Lincoln and Yumi looked off in opposite directions with nervous blushes. Lisa sighed, "Of course you didn't…" she shook her head in shame. "Let me guess, you want me to run tests on Yumi to see if she's harboring your offspring"

"Yes. I mean, if that's not too much trouble" Lincoln said.

"Luckily for you, I've built a device to do such a thing" Lisa said.

The eight-year-old genius pulled out a capsule from a nearby drawer. She pressed the button on the top of the capsule and tossed it on the floor. There was a puff of smoke which quickly dissipated, revealing a high tech table with a keyboard and display monitor connected to it.

"What the hell is this?" Lincoln asked.

"This'll answer your question to see if you've impregnated our large chested friend or not" Lisa told him, scooch her chair over to the keyboard and monitor. "Lie down, Yumi" she said to the wolf-girl. Yumi removed her dress and panties and lied down on the high-tech table. "Uh, you don't have to be naked for this" Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"But I don't have to _not_ be naked either" Yumi countered with a smirk.

Lincoln and Lisa looked at each other and shrugged. The young genius then typed in a few buttons and pressed the enter button. A visor then came out from the side of the table and covered Yumi's body. A blue laser then scanned the wolf-girl.

"You know, I always knew one of my older siblings would be dumb enough conceive an offspring during their adolescent years. I just thought it would be Leni" Lisa commented looking at her white-haired sibling.

"Hey!" Lincoln glared back at her.

They then heard a beep from the machine. Lisa's eyes widened in what appeared to be surprise and disbelief.

"Oh my…" Lisa said at a loss for words.

"What?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it seems you won't have to worry about being a father. At least, that's what the video on the monitor is showing me. Look" Lisa turned the monitor to her brother.

It showed the inside of Yumi's uterus. Lincoln's sperm, which were inside of Yumi's uterus, were traveling to the entrance of her fallopian tubes. However, the microscopic soldiers were destroyed when they encountered a fiery barrier, disintegrating.

"What the hell?" Lincoln said, he and Yumi looking at the monitor with confusion.

A piece of paper then came out the side of the table closest to Lisa. The second youngest Loud sibling took the paper from the machine and read it over.

"Hm" Lisa said with some interest.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked. They then heard their stomachs growl.

"I'll tell you after breakfast" Lisa told him.

The visor retracted, allowing Yumi to step off it. Lisa pressed a button on the lower part of the machine, causing it to turn back into a capsule.

"Is there anything else you two need?" Lisa asked while Yumi put her dress back on.

"No" they replied in unison.

"I'm going to go take my morning shower. Care to join me, Lincoln?" Yumi looked at the teenage boy with half-lidded eyes.

"Uh, I'll take one when you're done" Lincoln replied.

"Suit yourself" Yumi shrugged, walking off. Lincoln looked over his shoulder to see Yumi walk out of Lisa's room with a sway in her hips.

"May I say something, dear brother?" Lisa spoke up.

"What is it?" Lincoln turned to the girl.

"You have your work cut out for you" Lisa told him.

"Yeah. And I don't have a problem with that" Lincoln said with a cocky smirk.

* * *

It was breakfast. Everyone was gathered at the dining room table. Lincoln and Yumi, now wearing their normal clothes, sat next to each other at the end of the table, across from Lincoln's parents. They were eating a pancake breakfast cooked courtesy of Lincoln's father.

Yumi elbowed Lincoln lightly in the arm. Lincoln looked at her and she gave a knowing nod.

"Uh, guys, we have something we'd like to say" Lincoln spoke up, getting his family's attention.

"Make it quick, Stinkoln. I've got batting practice soon" Lynn said, stuffing a pancake into her mouth.

"Lynn!" Rita glared at her fifth oldest daughter, "Go on, Lincoln" she smiled at her son.

"Well, as you know, last night, Yumi and I had a date last night…" Lincoln began.

"It was so much fun. The dance, the dinner, the movie. Everything, really" Yumi chimed in.

"Over time I've developed feelings for Yumi and she feels the same way about me. And now…" Lincoln put an arm around Yumi's shoulder. The two then held furthest hands together, intertwining their fingers.

"We're officially a couple!" Yumi said with a hint of excitement, her cheeks turning red.

Lincoln's sisters gasped in surprise.

"Hold it!" Lincoln said, making them pause.

He took out two pairs of earplugs, handing two of them to Yumi, and then placing them into their ears. Yumi held her ears against her head for double reassurance. Lincoln then signaled for them to squeal. Which they all did, with Leni and Luna low fiving under the table. When it was over, Lincoln and Yumi removed the earplugs, putting them back into their pockets.

"Well, it's about time!" Lynn said.

"Congratulations, you two!" the twins chimed in.

"I'm so happy for you, Linky!" Lily added, leaning over to give her brother a hug before quickly releasing him.

"Girls, can take your breakfast to your rooms? We need to speak with Lincoln and Yumi alone" Rita said to her daughters. The girls grabbed their plates and utensils and moved to their respective rooms, leaving the couple with the parents. "Lincoln, sweetheart, let us start by saying we're happy that you two are finally together" Rita smiled at her son.

"Thanks, Mom" Lincoln replied with Yumi resting her head on his shoulder.

"But, there are going to be some ground rules" Lynn Sr. began, holding up a finger.

"Of course…" Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"One, if you're on a date, let us know if you're going to be home late" Lynn Sr. said.

"Two, no making out in front of Lily. You can give each other quick kisses on the lips, but no make out sessions in front of her" Rita added. Lincoln and Yumi glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Anything else?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. Rita, I've talked about this next part with most of the girl. I think it's your turn to have it with Lincoln" Lynn Sr. looked at his wife.

"Lincoln, if you and Yumi decide to have… sex…" Rita trailed off, feeling a bit uneasy about having to have this conversation with her son, "Make sure to use protection" she told him. The teenage couple both raised their eyebrows at them. "I know, I know, it's hypocritical coming from us, but still"

"We'd rather wait a while before having grandkids, kiddo. At least by you" Lynn Sr. said

"And if you're going to have sex, make sure you do it in your room or Leni's room when she's not home" Rita told him before adding, "And make sure the door's locked"

"Understood. Anything else?" Lincoln asked.

"No, that's it. You can go now, sweetie" Rita said, motioning her hand, giving him permission to leave.

"Alright" Lincoln said before he and Yumi stuffed the remainder of their pancakes into their mouths. He then swallowed, "C'mon, Yumi" he said, taking his girlfriend's hand, making their way upstairs.

* * *

"So, what were you about to say before breakfast, Lisa?" Lincoln asked, he, Yumi, Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lisa in Leni and Yumi's room. Lincoln sat on Leni's bed with Yumi sitting beside him on one side and Leni on the other.

"Yes, well, as you recall, earlier you asked me to run tests to see if you impregnated Yumi, correct?" Lisa asked while adjusting her glasses. She sat on Yumi's bed.

"You and Yumi had sex?" Lucy asked, sitting beside Lisa.

"Yep" Lincoln and Yumi replied in unison.

"Nice job, baby bro!" Luna said proudly, snapping her finger at him with a wink.

Leni cupped his face in her hands and gave him a big, wet kiss upon his cheek. "Mwah! My little Linky's all grown up!" she said before throwing her arms around his neck in a hug, nuzzling the cheek that she kissed.

"Like I was saying…" Lisa spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "I looked at the results of the tests and I have two pieces of information for you, big brother"

"Ok, tell me" Lincoln said.

"Well, you won't have to worry about having gotten your girlfriend pregnant. At least, not this time" Lisa said.

"Phew… that's good" Lincoln sighed in relief, "What's the other thing?"

"It turns your creation is more wolf-like than we thought…" Lisa began.

"Huh?" Lincoln and Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it turns out Yumi here has a heat cycle, like that of a normal wolf. She can only get pregnant if she's in heat which, for wolves, only happens during winter which allows them to give birth to their pups in spring" Lisa informed him.

"So, that means…" Lincoln began.

"You two are free to engage in sexual relations without the worry of the conception of an of offspring" Lisa said. Everyone else blinked in silence. "In other words, you and Yumi can have sex three quarters of the year. No consequences" she clarified.

"Wait, what do you mean by "wolf-like"?" Leni asked with some confusion.

"Yumi's part wolf" Lincoln told her.

"That's why she has those wolf ears and that wolf tail" Lucy added.

"You're her roommate, dude. How do you not know this?" Luna asked her older sister.

"I thought they were just accessories!" Leni said, crossing her arms in a huff. "So, she's a real wolf-girl?" she asked, everyone else replying with a nod. "So, if she had monkey parts, she'd be a monkey-girl?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. Although, if she just had a monkey tail, she'd technically be a Saiyan" Lincoln commented. "And since we're talking about Yumi, it turns out I have more history with her beyond from when she was brought to life" he said.

"What do you mean, Lincoln?" Lucy looked up at him.

"Well, you guys remember when I was four and before I met Clyde, I had an imaginary friend?" Lincoln asked, more specifically towards Leni and Luna.

"You did?" Leni raised a curious eyebrow, Lisa and Lucy listening.

"Yeah, I remember. You used to play with them all the time. You told us it was a girl with wolf ears, a wolf tail and golden—OHH!" Luna said in realization. "So, Yumi's your—"

"Uh-huh" Lincoln nodded in confirmation. "I didn't realize until last night, thanks to the help of a few dream that I've had. Although, they're more like repressed memories" he added.

"I would question that, but you were able to bring her to life from a drawing due to a wish on a passing comet. So, I'm not going to judge" Lisa said with a shrug.

"You know, it's great how we can talk about this. I mean, the only ones that know the truth about Yumi are us" Lincoln said.

"It sure is" Yumi hugged him. "Isn't that right… Mrs. Loud?" she added, having smelled someone nearby.

"Huh?" the Loud siblings looked towards Leni and Yumi's bedroom door.

The door then opened from the other side, revealing the matriarch of the household with a somewhat stunned expression. The Loud siblings' eyes widened in horror. Lincoln then spoke up.

"Mom… how long have you been listening?"

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Looks like we have another member of the Loud family that knows Lincoln's secret. Question is, how much does Rita know from listening? Did Yumi plan for one of the parents to know? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter.**

 **If you have any ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, let me know in a review or send me a message.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	21. Lincoln tells Rita (Chapter 21 rewrite)

**Hey guys, here's chapter 21. Curious as to how much Rita heard? Well, you're about to find out in this chapter.**

* * *

"Mom… how much did you hear?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"From the part where Lisa said Yumi can't get pregnant except in winter" Rita replied. "Girls, please leave. I'd like to talk with Lincoln and Yumi alone" she told her daughters.

"Good luck, Linky" Leni said, running her fingers through her brother's hair before exiting the room with her sisters.

Rita then closed and locked the door behind her. The Loud matriarch made her way to Leni's bed, sitting beside her son on the side opposite of Yumi.

"Uh, Mom…" Lincoln was silenced by his mother placing a finger over his lips.

"Shh!" Rita shushed him. "You've gotten me interested in this little story of yours" she then removed her finger from his lips, "Now, tell me the whole story from the beginning. I want to know everything"

"Ok…" Lincoln said, glancing at Yumi for a moment, and then back at his mother. "Well, before I met Clyde, I didn't really have any friends. Even with five older sisters, I was rather lonely" he began.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Rita placed a hand over her heart, feeling bad for Lincoln.

"That's when I decided that if I couldn't have a real friend, I'd make one up. Long story short that friend ended up being Yumi, the wolf-girl you see before you" Lincoln gestured to his girlfriend, who had her arms around the side of his waist.

"So, Yumi's your imaginary friend from when you were four that became real? Explain that part" Rita said.

"Right. You remember my break up with Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked, his mother replying with a confirming nod. "Well, a week after that, I drew a picture of a beautiful wolf-girl. This girl would turn out to be the same one that was my imaginary friend from all those years ago, though neither of us knew this at the time" Lincoln continued, "That night, a comet passed by the earth. It was a golden comet, one capable of granting wishes…"

"Oh, you mean Comet Omega" Rita said.

"You've heard of it?" Yumi asked.

"How do you think I got these?" Rita asked rhetorically, pointing her chest.

"Aw, Mom!" Lincoln turned his head away with an embarrassed blush. The white-haired teen gave a quick sigh. "But yeah, Comet Omega's the reason for Yumi coming to life" he concluded.

"Lincoln, why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" Rita asked her white-haired son.

"Would you have believed me if I did?" Lincoln countered with a skeptical look.

"If you had mentioned Comet Omega, I would've" Rita told him.

"Really?" Lincoln asked with a hint of surprise, Rita replying with a nod. "Huh. But, yeah, that's whole story" he said.

"Yep!" Yumi smiled, planting a kiss upon Lincoln's cheek.

"A real wolf-girl, huh? Your own creation brought to life?" Rita looked at Lincoln.

"Yep" Lincoln nodded.

"Ears, tail, the whole shebang" Yumi added, moving her tail over Lincoln's lap.

"I see. You know, Lincoln, you didn't give me the _entire_ story" Rita said.

"Huh?" Lincoln and Yumi looked at her with confusion.

"I overheard Lisa saying Yumi can't get pregnant except in winter when she's in heat. In other words, you have a free pass to _not_ use protection. You're quite lucky, Lincoln" Rita told her son.

"Uh, yeah. What're you getting at, Mom?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Well, since she said that, it got me thinking. She wouldn't have said that unless she ran tests on Yumi. Which she wouldn't have done unless you thought you got Yumi pregnant" Rita smirked, her eyes half-lidded.

The couple blinked, blushes crossing their faces.

"So, I'm guessing you two had a little late-night fun after your date. Am I right?" Rita asked. The two teens remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes"

"Can you please not mention this to the others?" Lincoln pleaded.

"Well, outside of the ones that already know" Yumi added.

"Don't worry, you two. I won't tell anyone" Rita said, Lincoln and Yumi sighing in relief. "Oh, by the way, I wanted to give you these" she reached into her pocket and pulled out several square packets and handed them to Lincoln.

"Are these condoms?" Lincoln asked, looking at the items questionably.

"Yeah, they were to help you have safe sex. But seeing as how your girlfriend can only get pregnant during one time of the year, you might want to save them for winter" Rita told them.

"Riiight…" Lincoln said, a little uneasy. "And why didn't you say anything if you knew my mom was coming?" he looked at the girl that sat beside him.

"Well, seeing as how four of your sisters know, it was inevitable that one of your parents would find out as well" Yumi told him.

"You couldn't have just waited and talked to one of them when we had the chance?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"I could've. But that wouldn't have been as fun" Yumi replied, affectionately scratching him under his chin.

"You and your playful demeanor" Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you know you love it" Yumi traced a circle on his chest with her finger.

"Heh. Yeah, I do" Lincoln admitted, the two of them sharing another quick kiss. "But you have a point, Yumi"

"Hm?" she looked him.

"I think it's time the rest of the family knew the truth" Lincoln said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Yumi asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, they were probably going to find out at some point anyway" Lincoln said before adding, "Besides, after five people, there's really no point in keeping something like this a secret any longer"

"If that's what you want" Yumi shrugged.

"So, you're really going to go through with this? You're really going to tell the family the truth about Yumi?" she asked.

"I am. I'm even going to tell my friends. I'll even tell Lori if she ever decides to visit" Lincoln replied, and then added, "Sooner or later, they'll all know"

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Looks like Yumi planned for Rita to listen in on their conversation and all for the fun of it. Lincoln plans to tell his family and friends the truth about Yumi, even Lori if she ever visits. This chapter was extremely short, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I wrote this chapter due to the mixed reviews I got about Rita. I edited it so now she's not perverted like Leni.**

 **I thank Geo Soul and Gamelover41592 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	22. Gym Class

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 22 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. I rewrote and reposted chapter 21 due to the comments about Rita, so I took a certain part of that chapter out. You're welcome. Although, I'm sure other authors have done WAY worse with Rita than what I did with her in the original version of the previous chapter. Anyway, here's the newest chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was Monday morning, the beginning of another week of school. Lincoln stretched out his body with a yawn, allowing the blood to flow as his eyes slowly opened. His head fell to the left, letting him see the sight of the sleeping form of his former imaginary friend, creation, and now current girlfriend, Yumi. Since they were now a couple (and because Yumi was technically Lincoln's creation and responsibility), Rita had allowed them the option of staying the night in each other's rooms if they felt like it. And last night, Yumi stayed in Lincoln's room.

They were both in their pajamas with Lincoln wearing a white t-shirt, and Yumi wearing a white robe, partly opened to reveal her cleavage. The only thing she was wearing underneath was a pair of black panties. A smirk crossing his face, Lincoln reached out and grabbed Yumi's right breast, playing with it. Yumi's eyes then opened.

"Mmm. Playing with these already?" she said playfully with a smile, her hand on top of the one Lincoln had on her breast.

"I can't help it, I really like them" Lincoln replied.

"Then how about you get a better feel?" Yumi threw one leg over him so she was now straddling Lincoln, her breasts now in front of him.

The white-haired teen reached up with his other arm and grabbed Yumi's other breast, his hands now full of his girlfriend's chest. The only downside was that Yumi's robe came between his hand and her breasts. He wasn't complaining much though. He pinched her nipples, rolling them between his thumbs and index fingers.

Yumi's tail wagged as she leaned forward, cupping Lincoln's face in her hands as she pressed her lips against his. The kiss was then broken a minute later.

"That's a nice way to wake up in the morning" Yumi half-joked, kissing his cheek. "So, how about make you some breakfast?" she offered.

"Sure" Lincoln smiled.

"Bacon and eggs?" she guessed.

"Mm-hm" he nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, come on" Yumi said, hopping out of bed, Lincoln following close behind.

The white-haired teen gave her ass a hard smack, receiving a sultry smirk from her as she looked over her shoulder with a seductive gaze.

* * *

"Mm. That smells great, Yumi" Lincoln said, walking up beside her.

"Do want to try a piece?" she offered.

Lincoln replied with a nod. Yumi picked up a piece of bacon that had cooled on one of two plates. She lifted it up to his mouth, only to redirect it to her own.

"Not for you!" she said teasingly, taking half a bite of the breakfast meat. Lincoln reached out and pinched Yumi's right butt cheek, making the wolf-girl jump a bit with a small yelp. "Fine, here" Yumi put the remaining piece of bacon between her lips, leaning in and sharing a kiss with Lincoln while also feeding him the bacon.

"Not bad. Nice and crispy" Lincoln commented, he and Yumi giving each other a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you. So, we'll be revealing the secret at the end of the week?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I wanted Lori to be here when we told the family. Must as well have all my siblings here physically" Lincoln replied, "Plus, it'll give you a chance to meet Lori in person"

"Good point. I mean, when made love and you came inside me, your memories flooded into me, so I know what she looks like. But right, it'd be nice to see her for myself" Yumi said, placing the last piece of bacon on one of the plates, "Come on, let's eat breakfast and get ready for school" she said, taking both plates into the dining room.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods High School…**_

"So, you two slept together after the dance?" Clyde asked, he and the others gathered in the gymnasium. Fortunately for them, the gym class was co-ed.

"Yep. And it was amazing" Lincoln said, pulling Yumi close. "And the next morning we became a couple" he added.

"I thought you didn't want other people to know that we had sex?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't want the rest of my _family_ to know we had sex. It's ok if we tell our friends" Lincoln replied.

"You're not the only one that slept together after the dance" Haiku spoke, "Clyde and I also made love that night" she gave a small, holding her boyfriend's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Same for Liam and I. Although, I wish we did it in bed instead of a bed of _hay_ " Tabby said.

"You still liked it though" Liam pointed out.

"Yeah. I did" Tabby leaned in and kissed his cheek.

It was then that Rusty approached, walking slowly as if he were in pain. And judging by the look on his face, he probably was.

"What happened to you?" Clyde asked, noticing the state of his friend.

"Oh, Polly and I slept together last night. She said she'd have me so worn out from sex, I'd be too sore to walk. She was right" Rusty told them.

"You poor bastard" Lincoln said, shaking his head in shame.

"No, I actually kind of liked it. It was worth it" Rusty replied.

"Wait, you didn't sleep with each other after the dance?" Yumi asked.

"Nah, Polly said she had something to do after that. Which is why we had it last night" Rusty said, "Again, worth it"

The teens then heard a whistle blow. They turned their attention to the coaches, a female wearing a white baseball cap.

"Alright, maggots, today we're going to play some dodgeball" the coach said, holding a red ball in her hand.

"Ugh…" Lincoln and the boys groaned. Ever since elementary school, they hated this game. They were often the targets of the violent assault of dodgeballs.

"Hey, don't worry, you've gotten better a dodging over the years" Yumi said in a whisper.

"I know. That doesn't mean I like it" Lincoln whispered back.

Everyone in the class was split into two teams. Lincoln, Yumi, and their friends were one team, and Girl Jordan was on the other. It was a decent brawl with both teams being able to take out the people of the ones opposing them. After a while, the only ones left were Lincoln and Yumi on their team and Girl Jordan on her team. Girl Jordan chucked the ball at Lincoln.

"Ahh!" Lincoln winced, having been hit in the lower part of the body… one where the sun doesn't shine. Lincoln winced, holding his crotch as he fell to his knees.

Yumi growled, glaring at the girl. "Oh, it's on now!" she said, picking up a nearby ball.

Girl Jordan chucked her ball at Yumi with the wolf-girl bending backward to dodge it. Seeing an opening, Yumi threw her ball at Girl Jordan, hitting her in the face. The coach blew the whistle.

"End. Winners of this round: Team Loud" the coach gestured to the winning team. "Yamamoto, take Loud to the nurse, so he can ice his sack" she told Yumi.

"Can do. Come on, Lincoln" Yumi helped Lincoln up, the white-haired teen still holding his crotch as they made their way out of the gym.

* * *

 _ **Boy's locker room…**_

"Shouldn't we be getting to the nurse?" Lincoln asked as they entered the boy's locker room.

"Oh, you'll be seeing the nurse, alright…" Yumi began, sitting Lincoln down on a nearby bench, "Nurse Yumi" she leaned in, looking at him with a sultry gaze. She pulled Lincoln's gym shorts and underwear down to his calves, his cock springing to life. "Ooh, you're already hard. Guess we won't have to bother with foreplay today" she said seductively while stroking him off.

"Yumi, we're in the locker room" Lincoln said.

"I know" Yumi replied, pulling her gym shorts and panties down to her calves, "Remember what I said about taking risks?" she asked, taking hold of Lincoln's cock, her pussy hovering just a few inches above it.

Lincoln sighed. He knew this one of the many things that turned his girlfriend on. "Fine" he gave in, "But the minute you smell or hear someone coming, you warn me, and we stop, got it?"

"Deal. A-Ahh!" Yumi moaned as she sank onto her boyfriend's hard member. Seven and a half hard, thick inches of this thing. It was amazing

Yumi sighed as she eased herself, taking in the feeling of Lincoln's hot thickness. She raised her hips until only the head was inside of her before slamming down to the base. She moved her body up and down, taking Lincoln in and out of herself. The sensation was only increased when Lincoln himself gripped her hips, thrusting harder into her, her ass rippling with each smack.

Each thrust made Yumi moan, a blush crossing her face. Her ears flattened against her head, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, all while her tail wagged. Each pant being one of pleasure. It had barely been a minute and she was already wet, her juices running down her ass as well as Lincoln's shaft.

"Oh! Oh, fuck, Lincoln! I… I love your cock!" Yumi panted as she bounced up and down on him.

The wolf-girl gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted to just beneath her collar bone, her large chest keeping it from lowering. She had decided not to wear a bra, the reason being was that her breasts had grown a cup size bigger and her bras were now too small for her. She'd have to ask Leni to take her to the mall to buy new ones, but that's a problem she'd worry about later. The only thing she cared about now was getting rammed by her boyfriend.

Yumi took Lincoln's hands and brought them to her chest. Lincoln squeezed the girl's large breasts, fondling them as he continued his assault on her pussy. He removed a hand from one of her breasts and brought to between her legs. Yumi moaned louder as she felt him pinch her clit, rolling it between his thumb and index finger.

"God, Lincoln, I… I love you!" Yumi told him.

"I love you, too!" Lincoln replied. Both teens panted, Lincoln feeling a build-up in his loins. "Yumi, I'm… I'm gonna… gonna cum" he warned.

"Do it! Cum. Cum inside of me" Yumi permitted.

Lincoln groaned, clenching his eyes shut as the build-up in his loins traveled up his shaft. He grunted, shooting a hot stream of cum into his girlfriend's awaiting womb. Yumi cried in bliss, the sensation of having her boyfriend fill up making her cum as well, wetting them with her juice. When it was over, Yumi panted heavily, her face and body slightly damp with sweat. She sighed with content.

"Yeah… Got to say, that was a better workout than dodgeball, wouldn't you say?" Yumi asked, leaning back against Lincoln.

"Yeah. More fun, too" Lincoln replied.

The couple shared a chuckle before locking lips with each other in a passionate kiss, swirling their tongues in each other's mouths. A few seconds later, Yumi's ears perked up, hearing footsteps.

"Someone's coming" she warned him, quickly removing herself from his lap.

"Thanks for the warning" Lincoln smiled as he and Yumi pulled their shorts back up and fixing their clothes.

They had put their clothes back on just in time because that's when the door to the locker room opened. The ones that came in were Clyde and Haiku. The two couples looked at each other.

"Hey, guys, what're you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, no reason. Just waiting here until the bell—"

"Clyde got hit in the junk and I was going to heal him with sex" Haiku stated bluntly, cutting Clyde of midsentence.

"You, too?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow at Clyde.

"Mm-hm" his best friend nodded in response.

"Funny, I just did the same thing for Lincoln. I guess great minds think alike" Yumi joked, smiling at Haiku who smiled back and nodded in response.

"Well, we better be going now. See ya" Lincoln said, taking Yumi's hand.

"Wait!" Yumi said, making Lincoln stop. "Didn't you say it was about time our friends knew the truth? Since we're here, why not start with your best friend?" she suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's about time our friends knew" Lincoln replied.

"Knew what?" Clyde asked with a confused look. Lincoln and Yumi looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok, so here it goes…" Lincoln began.

[One explanation later]

"Huh, that's quite the story. So, you were Lincoln's friend before me?" Clyde asked.

"Uh-huh" Yumi nodded, "Although, I was imaginary at the time, but still"

"And she's a real wolf-girl, too!" Lincoln smiled.

"Well, it's about time you said something. I was wondering when you'd finally tell the truth" Haiku said, everyone else looking at her. "What? It was obvious she was a real wolf-girl. Couldn't you tell by how she never removed her wolf parts and how her ears tail twitched at times?" she said.

"Brought to life by a wish-granting comet" Lincoln said.

"Your wish wasn't the only one that was granted that night, Lincoln" Haiku began, "I wished to become a succubus"

"Really?" Lincoln and Yumi asked with tilts of their heads. Haiku nodded.

"It's true, she showed me when we made love after the dance" Clyde said, backing up her claim.

"Can you show us?" Lincoln asked.

Haiku turned around, pulling down her gym shorts enough for the crack of her ass to show, and then lifted her shirt enough for most of her back to show. In clouds of darkness, the goth girl sprouted demon wings and a demon tail. She then made the appendages disappear as quickly as they came.

"Nice. So, are you the soul-stealing kind of succubus that controls men until they die from giving their love to you? Or are you the sex-crazed kind of succubus like the ones in hentai that are obsessed the cum of the one they love? Lincoln asked.

"Uh, the second one. Although, I swapped out the ability to steal Clyde's soul with the ability to replenish his stamina" she told him, lowing her shirt.

"Cool" Lincoln and Yumi said simultaneously.

"Hey, be sure to tell the others, ok?" Lincoln said.

"Got it" Clyde nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure they won't tell. And if they do, I can just kill them" Haiku said in her usual, casual monotone.

"Hopefully it won't come to that" Clyde said.

"Great, that's our friends taken care of" Lincoln looked at Yumi, "Now we just have to wait until the end of the week to tell my family"

"Let's just hope nothing goes wrong when we do" Yumi replied, wrapping her arms around one of Lincoln's.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I thank Geo Soul for helping me with this. Oh, and about Yumi's boobs being bigger: No, she's not pregnant. He breasts just got bigger, that's all.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	23. Reunion

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 23 of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. Here we go.**

* * *

It was dark and cloudy in the town of Royal Woods. At the high school, Yumi stuffed her books into her locker, the school day having come to an end. The wolf-girl sighed. four tests, a workout during gym class, and a boring documentary during history class. She was glad it was Friday, which meant it was practically the weekend. She could spend the entire time at home, hanging out with Lincoln and fucking each other's brains out. Yumi then shut and locked her locker.

"Hey Yumi" a voice called her name. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw a boy with brown hair and square glasses.

"Oh, hey Trent" Yumi greeted, albeit uninterested.

"So, listen, a bunch of us are heading to Jean-Juan's French-Mex Buffet. Care to join?" Trent asked.

"No thanks. I've got plans with Lincoln" Yumi replied.

"Lincoln? Why hang out with that guy?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, because he's my boyfriend?" Yumi asked rhetorically.

"Well, you could spend time with me instead. I'm way more interesting than Lincoln" Trent said.

As fate would have it, Lincoln came walking around down the hall. He stopped, pressing his back against the lockers upon seeing Yumi with Trent. Yumi glance over her shoulder out of the corner of her eye. She knew Lincoln was there, having picked up his scent.

"Maybe. But I enjoy spending time with my white-haired stud" Yumi said, commenting her boyfriend.

"Come on, a pretty girl like you can do better than a dork like Lincoln" Trent said, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Yumi chuckled with a hint of annoyance. "Well…" she took Trent's hand, removing it from her face, "Maybe I like dorky guys. Now do me a favor and leave me alone" she told him.

"How about I just do you instead?" Trent suggested, grabbing her wrist.

"Not interested" Yumi replied, snatching her hand away, furrowing her brows in an angry expression. She began walking away until she felt a pair of hands come from behind her and groping her chest.

"I wasn't asking…" Trent said in a low voice.

At that moment, Lincoln heard a growl emanating from Yumi. Despite the distance, he could also see her golden irises radiating. " _She tried to warn you, Trent…_ " he thought while smirking, having seen his girlfriend in this state before. They had dubbed this state, feral mode.

Yumi lifted her arm, and then threw it back, elbowing Trent in the stomach. The boy stepped back as he held his stomach, having had the wind knocked out of him. The wolf-girl turned around and delivered a hard punch to his face, her fist colliding with his nose. Trent found himself on the ground, holding his nose in pain as blood ran from it.

Yumi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers. She banged his head against lockers three times before punching him across the face twice. She threw a punch across his face again, which knocked him to the ground. Yumi then delivered several strong kicks to Trent's abdomen, angrily grunting while doing so. At this point, Trent had already been knocked unconscious.

"Alright, that should do it. He's had enough, Yumi" Lincoln said, walking up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You sure? Seems I could do much worse" Yumi replied.

"Yeah, that's enough. You don't want to kill him" Lincoln told her.

"Alright" Yumi kissed his cheek. "You're the only man allowed to grab my breasts without permission" she told him. She then turned around and threw her arms around him, bringing him in for a deep kiss. Yumi sighed through her nose before breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that… again" she said, now calm.

"It's ok, your animal instincts were just kicking in. To be honest, it's nice to know you can defend yourself" Lincoln said reassuringly.

Yumi giggled, hugging him. "Come on, I have something I want you to do" she said, taking his hand and leading him somewhere.

* * *

Lincoln and Yumi were in an empty classroom, the door locked at they made out with Yumi sitting on the teacher's desk. Luckily for them, the janitor had been kind enough to let them in. He was one of those cool, laid back janitors that got along well with the students and would often let them into the classrooms after school… for a fee, that is. He knew what they did behind the doors. They paid him to use the classrooms to bang each other, and he didn't tell the principal or staff what they did, that was the deal. They also had the option of using his janitor's closet, but that was extra.

"Good thing we caught the janitor just as he was about to lock the classroom" Yumi said, between kisses.

"Yeah" Lincoln pecked her lips. "So, did you just want to come in here to make out?" he asked as he felt Yumi kiss his neck.

"Not entirely…" Yumi began, pulling away. "You know how violent I can get when I enter feral mode, don't you?"

"I do" Lincoln nodded in response.

"Well, since I can go a bit crazy when I'm like that, how about you teach me a lesson?" Yumi suggested, biting her tongue.

"What do you mean? You don't need to be punished for defending me or yourself" Lincoln told her.

"Oh, but I insist…" Yumi hopped of the teacher's desk. She turned around and pulled down her shorts, "I've been a bad dog" her short pooled around her ankles as she kicked them away with her boots. "And you know bad dogs need be punished, right, Linky?" she said seductively.

Lincoln blinked, looking down at Yumi's bare ass, and then at her face. "Yumi…"

"Come on, you know I deserve it" she said, rubbing her ass against his crotch. "And you know you want to" she added.

"Well, I want to do something to you… but not for the reason you might think" Lincoln replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"And what's that, baby?" Yumi asked.

Lincoln crouched down, Yumi's ass now close to his face. He grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer. He stuck his tongue. Yumi gasped upon where Lincoln had stuck his tongue… and it wasn't in her vagina.

"Ooh… This is new! The first time you've licked me _there_ " Yumi commented, feeling Lincoln's warm, wet tongue glide across her asshole, making her bend over.

Lincoln smirked, feeling her tail against his face. She actually didn't taste that bad. It wasn't as good as her pussy, but it still wasn't that bad. Surprisingly, she was clean inside. Not a spec of crap inside. Lincoln spat in her ass, his saliva running down from it to her pussy. He gave her ass a smack before removing his face from it.

The white-haired teen stood, unzipping the fly of his jeans. He pulled out his member, licking Yumi's ass having made him rock hard. Yumi looked over her shoulder with a blush across her face. She looked at his cock, and then at him. She knew what he wanted to do and where he wanted to put it. She gave him an approving nod. Lincoln placed a hand on her hip. He put the tip of his cock against the opening of her ass, rubbing it.

"Don't tease me…" Yumi said with one eye open.

Lincoln chuckled. The teenage boy then slowly inserted it into his girlfriend's ass. The wolf-girl grunted, wincing as she felt Lincoln's thickness enter her forbidden hole. It was long, hot, and very thick. It felt bigger taking it up this hole than it did in her pussy. Yumi panted, her eyes welling up with tears.

"You ok? I can stop and we can do it normally if you want" Lincoln suggested, concerned as he noticed the tears running down the side of Yumi's face.

"N-No… No, it's ok. Keep going" Yumi replied reassuringly.

Lincoln nodded, using both hands to grip both her hips. Keeping a slow pace, he thrust into her until her ass cheeks touched his hips. He then slowly pulled out before going back in. He knew how long and thick he was, so he had to go at this pace as to not hurt his beloved wolf-girl. Yumi on the other hand…

"H-Harder…" she muttered.

"What was that?" Lincoln asked, not catching what she said.

"Harder. You can fuck my ass harder" Yumi told him.

Lincoln reeled his hips back and then slammed into Yumi's rear. Yumi threw her head back. Her tongue stuck out, panting like the half-dog she was. Lincoln could feel the inner walls of her ass clench around him, squeezing him. His thrusts were hard and long. Though it was a bit painful, it some pleasure behind it as well.

Each thrust sent ripples through Yumi's body. She could practically feel him in her stomach. Lincoln moved his hand from Yumi's hips to the rim of her crop top, pulling it down. With her breasts free, they bounced with every thrust given to her. Lincoln groped Yumi's breasts, making the wolf-girl moan as he played with them, her tail wagging.

Yumi turned, she and Lincoln closing their eyes as they locked lips with each other in a deep kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, making sure to breathe through their noses as they did so. The kiss was broken, a thin sliver of saliva connecting their tongues. Lincoln moved his head higher, nibbling the base of her just next to her golden hoop earring. Just like the anal pounding she was receiving, it too was slightly painful, but in a good way.

Lincoln grunted, giving a final thrust as he shot his load deep into Yumi's rectum. The couple collapsed on the desk, Yumi panting as she felt Lincoln's seed ooze out of her ass and onto the floor. Another liquid trickled onto the floor as well, out of her pussy, having came from anal.

"So, what'd you think?" Lincoln asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"A…Awesome…" Yumi replied between pants, kissing Lincoln's cheek.

"Yeah. It _was_ awesome" Lincoln said.

"Was? Who said it was over?" Yumi asked rhetorically, wiggling her rear.

Yumi pushed Lincoln out of her, albeit slowly. When he was released, her insides throbbed. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to sit right for at least a week. She got on her knees, placing her hands upon Lincoln's thighs, and then taking him into her mouth.

The white-haired teen would've reminded her that he had just been in her ass, before remembering his tongue was in there as well. He also remembered that dogs eat their own feces, so it probably didn't bother Yumi much. Hell, it must not have bothered her considering she was sucking him off, humming around his cock.

Yumi removed her mouth from him, "Think you're hard enough for round two?" she asked, stroking him.

Lincoln chuckled. He picked her up and sat her on the teacher's desk. The couple held each other, closing their eyes as they brought each in for another deep kiss. Yumi hummed into the kiss, leaning backward and lying on her back with Lincoln on top of her. They soon separated, breaking the kiss as they gazed at each other, their eyes full of lust.

Yumi gasped under her breath, her eyes shrunk to the size of pins. Lincoln had reinserted himself inside of her, this time into soaked cunt. He put his face between her breasts, nuzzling them as she held his head. Lincoln pushed out until only the tip was in, and the slammed hard into her. Yumi released a loud moan, throwing her head back as she felt thrust after thrust against her walls.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Yumi muttered as she wrapped her legs around her lover's waist.

Lincoln moved to Yumi's left breast, flicking her hardened nipple before taking it into his mouth and suckling it. Yumi's face flushed red with pleasure. Her juices dripped out of her and onto the table, the slight wagging of her tail causing it to smear everywhere. Lincoln switched to the other nipple, sucking it just as he did the other. He bit it lightly, giving a slight tug as he held it between his teeth.

"Oh, god… This feels so… so good!" Yumi moaned

Lincoln released her breast, kissing the center of her chest, and then her jugular. They shared a quick peck of the lips. Yumi could feel Lincoln bulging within her. She wrapped her arms tighter around, hugging him closer to her. She tightened her legs around his waist as well, her feet locking him in place, knowing what was about to happen.

The white-haired teen grunted, giving a few more thrusts. What was the second time, Lincoln shot his seed into his girlfriend, painting her insides white. Yumi's inner walls tightened. With a loud moan, she came, her juices flowing out of her, creating a small puddle under her butt.

"Oh, man. That was great…" Yumi said between pant, kissing Lincoln's cheek.

"Yeah" Lincoln agreed, kissing her forehead. "Ready for round three?" he asked.

"You can go for a _third_ round? Aren't you tired?" Yumi asked with a bit of surprise.

"Nah, I'm sure I have another round in me" Lincoln replied with a smirk.

"Heh. I was right, you are a stud" Yumi kissed him. "Alright, one more round. But this time…" she rolled over with Lincoln on his back, "I want to be on top"

Yumi placed her hands upon his abdomen for support. Lincoln chuckled. If they were to be honest with themselves, the Cowgirl position was probably their favorite position, with Doggystyle as a close second. Lincoln gripped Yumi's hips as the wolf-girl lifted herself up, and then brought herself down.

"So big!" Yumi moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "So good! So—Ahh!" her eyes shrunk to the size of pins, having felt something else prod her. Lincoln's middle finger, which had been inserted into her butt.

Yumi winced, glancing down at Lincoln with one eye open. The teenage boy gave his girl a smug smirk. The wolf-girl smirked back, and then leaned forward, placing her hands next to either side of his head. She then rocked her hips back and forth, Lincoln's dick and finger penetrating both her holes.

The white-haired teen moved his free hand from Yumi's hip to her closest exposed breast, squeezing it. He lifted his head a bit, latching his mouth onto her hard nipple. While suckling, he wiggled his finger around in Yumi's ass, as well as thrusting his hips into her. Yumi closed, throwing her head back with a moan. To be pleasured simultaneously while also having her breast sucked. It was fantastic.

You could tell how wet she was by the thrusts Lincoln made into her. Yumi's ears flattened against her head, panting as her tongue hung out, her tail swishing with each grind of her hips. Lincoln used his free hand to put her other nipple into his mouth.

"Ohh… Yes! This feels so good!" Yumi yelled, both her breasts being sucked.

Lincoln released his mouth from her breasts. He slowly removed his finger from her as, causing her to release a small moan under her breath. Her took ahold of her ass, squeezing it tightly. The thrusts of his hips quickened, feeling another build up in his loins. Yumi arched her back, feeling another build up in her loins as well, as if she were about to pee.

"Hrk… Ahh!" Lincoln grunted, giving one final thrust.

For what was the third time in row, he had released himself into the girl above him, filling her womb yet again. Yumi threw her head back, releasing a wolf's howl while cumming, spraying Lincoln's cock with her juices. She moaned and panted, her juices running down her thighs and staining the sides and crotch of Lincoln's pants. She then found herself collapsing on top of Lincoln, her breasts smooshing against his chest.

Yumi's hands moved to his cheeks, she and Lincoln smiling at each other. Yumi closed her eyes, leaning in as tilted her head, locking her lips with Lincoln's in a deep kiss. They extended their tongues, once again exploring each other's mouths. Their eyes opened, looking at each other with loving gazes.

"All three rounds were amazing. That's some energy you've got, stud" Yumi said, rubbing her nose against Lincoln's.

"And I've still got energy for a few more. Want to go again?" he asked.

"Heh. I thought I was supposed to be horny one in the relationship?" Yumi asked jokingly. She gave him a peck on the lips. "Nah, I'm good. Those three rounds should do for now. Where'd you get that kind of energy?" she asked.

Lincoln shrugged. "I guess all those years of jacking off to hentai must've paid off" she said.

Yumi giggled. "You know, with the stamina and endurance you've got, you could have your own harem if you wanted to" she said, drawing a circle in the center of his chest with the tip of her index finger, "If you're into that kind of thing, that is" she added.

"That would be cool. I don't know, that'd mean I'd be having sex with multiple girls. Would you really be ok with that?" Lincoln asked.

"Depends. Would I be the main girl you fucked?" Yumi asked.

Lincoln kissed her cheek, "If I were the alpha male, then you'd definitely be my alpha female" he told her, affectionately scratching her behind the ear which made her tail wag.

"Ooh, wolf pun" Yumi giggled, "In that case, I'd be ok with. Just remember that. And one condition…" she began.

"Hm?" Lincoln looked at him.

"If you do end up possibly having a harem, I'm the only girl you impregnate" Yumi told him.

"Heh. Deal" Lincoln smiled, he and Yumi sharing another deep kiss.

* * *

 _ **The Loud House…**_

Lincoln and Yumi were in Lincoln's bed, playing team battle mode in _Smash Bros. Ultimate_ on the Switch. Their backs were against the wall as they played on Lincoln's TV, which was perched on his dresser. Yumi broke the smash ball, unleashing her character's ultimate move which took out their opponents.

 **Announcer:** The winner is… Red Team!

"Yeah!" Lincoln shouted, he and Yumi high-fiving.

"Woo!" Yumi cheered, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him into a quick kiss.

"Lincoln, Yumi, Lori's here!" Lincoln's mother shouted from downstairs.

"Lori's here. Hey, stay here for a minute? I want to surprise her" Lincoln told her.

"I can understand that" Yumi gave a shrug.

Lincoln kissed her forehead before hopping off the bed. He made his way down the hallway, and then down the stairs via sliding down the banister. He saw his family gathered in the living room with Leni hugging his eldest sister, Lori. The oldest of the Loud sibling looked to see her brother looking back at her. She released her hold on Leni.

"Hey, there's my white-haired little brother!" Lori smiled, spreading her arms. "Come here, twerp"

Lincoln walked up to her, "Hey Lori. Long-time no see" he said, the brother and sister hugging each other a moment before separating.

"You've gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you" Lori commented, holding his face in her hands, "Literally so handsome" she added, kissing his forehead.

"Heh. Thanks" Lincoln glanced to the side blushing. "I'm glad you made it, Lori. It's good to have you back" he said.

"It's literally good to be back, Linky" Lori released his face.

"Hey, little Loud" everyone turned to see Bobby, who entered while holding two suitcases. "Although, I can see you're not so little anymore"

"Hey Bobby. I'm not surprised he's the guest you were talking about" Lincoln looked at Lori.

"Uh, actually, Lincoln, Bobby's not the guest I was talking about" Lori replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"Say what?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"It's someone else. Someone you know…" Lori trailed off.

"And before you get mad, just know it wasn't Lori's idea. She wanted to come and meet you herself" Bobby told him.

"What're you talking about?" Lincoln asked.

"Hey Lincoln" he heard a voice.

Slowly, Lincoln turned his head to the front door. The person he saw made his eyes widen in shock and disbelief. That dark skin. That flowing black hair. That signature purple hoodie with the tomboy attire. There's no doubt who this person was. Lincoln muttered her name under his breath.

"Ronnie Anne…"

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Quite the cliffhanger, wouldn't you say? Sadly, this story is coming to an end. As of this chapter, there will only be two more chapters before the story concludes, the next chapter and the epilogue (Yes, I'm counting the epilogue as a chapter).**

 **What will happen now that Ronnie Anne's returned? I will say this, we'll finally know the reason why she broke up with Lincoln. Yeah, I thought of their break, but I hardly ever thought of the reason why. Not going to lie, the reason probably won't be worth the build-up this story has made over the chapters. Still, I hope it all goes well.**

 **How will it all end? Will Lincoln hate Ronnie Anne or will everything be cool between them? How will Yumi react to seeing Ronnie? Will there be a threesome between Lincoln, Ronnie, and Yumi? The only way to find out is to read the final two chapters.**

 **I thank everyone who helped me with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	24. Revelation

**Hey guys, here's chapter 24, the second to last chapter of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. Enjoy.**

* * *

There was a pregnant pause, everyone in the household silent for the past several moments. Lori cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

"So, uh, Lincoln… where's this girl you were telling me about?" Lori asked.

"Huh? Oh, right. I guess it is time you've met her" Lincoln replied, snapping out of his trance. "Yumi, you can come down now!" he shouted upstairs.

Lincoln's bedroom door open with Yumi stepping out of it and down the hallway. Instead of walking down the stairs, she hopped on the banister and grinded down the railing. The wolf-girl then leaped into the air, doing a flip as she fell towards Lincoln with her arms out. Lincoln held out his arms and caught her, Yumi throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she hugged him tightly. Lincoln stumbled a bit but managed to catch himself.

"So, this is the part where I met your oldest sister Lori, right? Where is she?" Yumi asked, pulling her head back to look him in the face.

"Ahem" Lori cleared her throat, making the teens look at her. "I'm Lori. And you must be the girl Lincoln told me about. The one that's Leni's new roommate"

"That's right" Yumi removed herself from Lincoln's arms, "I'm Yumi. It's nice to finally meet you" she introduced herself, holding out her hand to which Lori shook.

"Likewise" Lori replied.

"This is Lori's fiancé, Bobby" Lincoln gestured to his future brother in law.

"Hey. Nice choker" Bobby pointed to the collar around the wolf-girl's neck.

"Thanks" Yumi smiled. She then found herself turning her attention to the girl standing in front of Lincoln. "And you must be Ronnie Anne…" She assumed, her smile fading.

"Uh, yeah" Ronnie Anne replied.

"The one that broke with Lincoln through a letter?" Yumi furrowed her brows.

"Yeah?" Ronnie said awkwardly.

A low growl escaped under Yumi's breath as she narrowed her eyes at Lincoln's former flame. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to Lincoln, who shook his head, silently telling her that it wasn't worth it.

"Um, Lincoln, sweetheart, isn't there something you wanted to share with the family?" Rita spoke up, hinting at something they spoke about earlier in the week.

"Oh, right. That…" Lincoln glanced to the side. "Guys, we haven't been entirely truthful regarding Yumi" he said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, Lily, Yumi has a different story behind her than from what we originally told you" Lincoln said, "Let me explain—"

"Wait!" Leni spoke, cutting him off. "Can you, like, give the short version, Linky?" she asked.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "When I was four, I had an imaginary friend. I would play with them when Lori and the rest of my older sister were too busy to play with me…" Lincoln began, "Sometime ago I drew I picture and unknowingly made a wish upon a magic comet which brought the drawing to life. Long story short, Yumi's my long-forgotten imaginary friend brought to life" he told them.

"It's true" Yumi said, giving a nod of agreement.

"So, those wolf parts _aren't_ accessories? They're REAL?" Lynn asked, a bit of shock in her voice.

"Yep" Lincoln nodded in response.

"Ears, tail, the whole shebang!" Yumi added, quickly running a hand through her silver hair.

"Really? Show us! Wag your tail!" Lana requested excitedly.

Yumi tilted her head to Lincoln, who responded by scratching her behind the ear. The action resulted in the wolf-girl wagging her tail. Everyone, except those that already knew the secret beforehand, gave an amazed sound.

"So, she was really brought to life by a comet?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Comet Omega. It's a mystical, wish granting comet that comes only once every thirty years" Rita told her husband, "My dad made a wish on it a couple of times. I made a wish on it when I was a teenager. And now Lincoln's made a wish upon it which is what brought Yumi to life"

"Wow. But why didn't you tell us when you first introduced her, son?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Because at the time I had no idea how she came to life and it was a last-minute thing…" Lincoln said, before adding, "That and I didn't think you'd believe me if I told you"

"Hm. Fair enough" his father replied with a shrug.

"So, Yumi isn't Japanese?" Lola asked.

"Nope. I can speak it though" Yumi replied.

"Prove it" Lola said.

"Rinkān wa subarashī ondori o motte imasu (Lincoln has an amazing cock)" Yumi spoke in the Japanese language.

"What does that mean?" Lana asked.

"Uh, it's better if you don't know…" Yumi looked off to the side. "Any other questions?" she asked.

"If you created her you when you were four, wouldn't that technically make Yumi eleven?" Lynn asked.

"Depends on if you look at it chronologically or biologically. I go by her biological age. I thought her up to be the same age as me, so she's fifteen in my book" Lincoln informed her. Lily raised her hand, "Yes, Lily?" he pointed to his youngest sister.

"If you made her, doesn't that make you Yumi's daddy?" Lily asked innocently. There was a short pause.

"…No, Lily, it doesn't. At least, that's not how I see it" Lincoln told her. "Any other questions?"

"How much can you eat?" Lana asked the wolf-girl.

"Hmm. While I can eat a lot, I don't need to eat nearly as much as a real wolf would" Yumi told her. "Which reminds me, Charles says he prefers wet dog food over dry" she added, Charles giving a confirming bark.

"Given your canis lupus parts, it only makes that you can communicate with creatures of the animal kingdom. Especially canines" Lisa said, adjusting her glasses.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting, but…" Ronnie Anne spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Lincoln could I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" she asked the white-haired teen.

"Uh, sure" Lincoln said, following the Hispanic girl upstairs.

* * *

Lincoln found himself in his room, sitting on the edge with his former girlfriend. The door was closed to prevent anyone from listening in on them. Although unknown to them, Yumi had followed them upstairs. The wolf-girl rested her back against the other side of the door, listening in on their conversation.

"This is about our breakup, isn't it?" Lincoln guessed.

"Uh-huh" Ronnie gave a confirming nod. "You're probably wondering why I broke up with you…"

"Actually, I'm wondering why broke up with me through a Dear John letter of all things" Lincoln replied.

Ronnie exhaled a deep breath. "Well, to put it simply… the spark died" she said. Lincoln blinked, remaining silent. "We hardly got to see each other, only being able to do so when you came to visit with Lori…"

"Yeah, and even then, it only happened occasionally" Lincoln added.

"Sure, we could talk on the webcam, but it didn't feel the same as talking with you in person. And Lori moving to the city made it next to impossible to see you" Ronnie said.

"Yeah, especially since my other older sisters had their own things to do as well" Lincoln said.

"I knew we couldn't keep the routine up forever. Eventually, the spark just… died" Ronnie said, looking down. "I couldn't bear to see your face if I broke up with you to your face"

"I guess it makes sense. We were eleven years old, there was no way we could've handled a long-distance relationship like Bobby and Lori" Lincoln said. "It took me a while before I got over it" he added.

"Believe me when I say it wasn't easy for me after the breakup either" Ronnie placed her hand on top of Lincoln's, "I'm sorry, Lincoln" she said sincerely.

"It's ok, I'm over it" Lincoln gave a reassuring smile.

"So, are we cool?" Ronnie asked.

"We're cool" Lincoln replied. The two leaned in, embracing each other in a tight hug.

"I've got to admit, I thought you'd be furious at me" Ronnie said while breaking the hug.

"Nah, I'm bigger than that. I mean, yeah, I was mad at the beginning, but that's all in the past now. With a little help from Yumi, of course" Lincoln told her.

It was then that Lincoln's bedroom door opened, revealing the wolf-girl herself.

"You've got that right" Yumi walked in with a smile, closing and quickly locking the door behind herself.

"How much did you hear?" Ronnie asked.

"The whole thing" Yumi replied, sitting next to Lincoln on the side opposite of Ronnie Anne.

"She probably would've heard it even if she _didn't_ want to. Considering these ears of hers…" Lincoln affectionately scratched her behind the ears, Yumi giggling as she playfully smacked his hand away.

"So, you really brought your old imaginary friend to life, huh?" Ronnie asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, it was a shocker for me, too" Lincoln said, "And there's something I forgot to mention to you, Yumi" he looked at the girl on his other side.

"Hm?" Yumi tilted her head.

"When I first thought you up, I gave you the personality traits of my five older sisters" Lincoln began, "I have Lori's protectiveness. Leni's kindness and big heart. Luna's fun-loving attitude. Luan's sense of humor—although it's nowhere near as extreme or annoying. And Lynn's toughness"

"Huh. I guess that explains a lot" Yumi said.

"Although, you might have a bit more of Leni in you than the others. Sexually speaking, anyway" Lincoln told her. He then turned to Ronnie Anne, "And we didn't even realize she was my imaginary friend until…" he glanced at Yumi who blushed, and then back at Ronnie, "Well…"

"Oh…" Ronnie got the hint. "Heh. The closest you and I got to doing it was making out with our shirts off"

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne then shared a laugh. Yumi smirked.

"Then why not take it to the next level?" Yumi spoke up, causing both of them to stop and look at her.

"What do you mean?" Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

Yumi responded by grabbing Ronnie by her hoodie and pulling her in for a deep kiss over Lincoln's lap. Ronnie's eyes went wide in surprise. After a few seconds, Yumi broke the kiss, pulling away with a smirk.

"Does that answer your question?" Yumi asked. Ronnie remained silent, her mouth agape at a loss for words. "I bet it was nice kissing your ex's new girlfriend"

Ronnie cleared her throat. "Well, it wasn't _bad_ …" she trailed off, glancing to the side.

"It's a little stuffy in here, don't you think? You might want to take this off" Yumi said, gripping the hem of Ronnie's hoodie.

She raised the hoodie above the girl's head, and then tossed it to the ground, revealing a white tank top. Ronnie had a nice DD sized chest, one almost as big as Yumi's. Almost. Ronnie blushed.

"Now, let's try this again…" Yumi said.

Both girls leaned in, tilting their heads and closing their eyes as they locked their lips into another deep kiss. This time, Yumi went as far as pushing her tongue into Ronnie's mouth. Ronnie was taken back by this at first but soon found herself pushing her tongue into Yumi's mouth as well, the girls exploring each other's mouths. They broke soon broke the kiss, several strands of saliva connecting their mouths.

"I should thank you. If you hadn't broken up with Lincoln, I probably wouldn't have come into existence" Yumi told her, caressing her cheek.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Ronnie replied a bit awkwardly. "That's the first time I've made out with a girl" she admitted.

"You haven't even kissed Sid before?" Lincoln asked. Ronnie looked at him, replying with a shake of her head.

"But that was kind of fun" Ronnie turned her attention back to Yumi.

"Well, the fun's not over yet" Yumi said.

The wolf-girl took Ronnie's tank top and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the floor just as she did her hoodie, exposing a purple bra that covered her breasts. Yumi giggled as she kissed her cheek, and then moved down to her neck all the while wrapping her arms around the girl's back. Ronnie threw her head back with a sigh. The tomboy felt her bra unhook in the back before being removed from her body. She glanced at her white-haired ex who had been watching the whole time. His staring had caused her to cover her chest with her hands, a nervous blush crossing her face.

"Aw, don't be shy, Ronnie Anne. Here, I'll take mine off, too" Yumi said, removing her own top. "See? There's nothing to be nervous about" she said, showing off her large breasts.

"Well… I guess" Ronnie slowly lowered her hands.

"Good" Yumi leaned in for another kiss on the lips.

As he watched the two girls make out in front of him, Lincoln could feel the blood rush to his lower region. A bulge had formed in his pants. He then heard the fly of his pants unzip. He saw that Yumi was the one that did it despite having her eyes closed and kissing Ronnie Anne. The wolf-girl then reached into his pants, taking ahold of his cock.

"Want to see what you missed out on?" Yumi asked the girl before her. She then took out Lincoln's hardened cock, the sheer size of it making Ronnie Anne go wide-eyed.

"Whoa…" Ronnie said at a loss for words.

"Yeah, Lincoln's packing a big one. Seven and a half inches. Not only is it long, but it's also very thick" Yumi informed her while stroking the white-haired teen off. "How about you give it a feel?" she offered.

"Uhh…" Ronnie glanced at Lincoln, unsure.

"Yumi, she said the spark—"

"I know" Yumi cut him off, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "But that doesn't mean the three of us can't have a little fun together" she told him. She then turned her attention back to Ronnie, "Here" she grabbed Ronnie's wrist, "Just give it a feel" she brought the girl's hand to Lincoln's cock.

"I don't know, Yumi, this just doesn't seem—Whoa!" Ronnie was amazed, feeling Lincoln in her hand. Yumi smirked. "It's… it's so big… and thick" Ronnie commented, giving it light strokes.

"I know, right?" Yumi said, stroking it as well, her hand just beneath Ronnie's.

Lincoln fell back, plopping onto the bed. He couldn't believe this was happening. His ex-girlfriend and his current girlfriend we both stroking his cock. There was only one way this could get better.

"Just imagine how it tastes" Yumi said with half-lidded eyes.

Yumi leaned in, sticking out her tongue and flicking Lincoln's tip. She then slowly licked up his shaft, giving the head a small kiss.

"Now you try" she said to Ronnie.

Ronnie leaned in and, just like Yumi, she stuck out her tongue, giving a slow lick up Lincoln's shaft. Lincoln groaned in delight. Not only was he having two girls stroke him off, but they were licking up and down both sides of his member as well. It was great. At least, until he felt himself be taken into one this girls' mouths… and it wasn't Yumi. Lincoln lifted his head and saw that Ronnie Anne was the one sucking him off. However, unlike Yumi, Ronnie couldn't take all the way down her throat, only being able to take half of him into her mouth at best.

Ronnie removed her mouth from Lincoln, lifting her head to catch her breath, continuing to stroke him. She was about to dive back in when Yumi held her hand up, signaling her to stop. The wolf-girl undid Lincoln's belt before grabbing his pants and pulling them down to his ankles. Yumi nodded, giving Ronnie permission to continue what she was doing. The Hispanic girl took ahold of the white-haired teen's cock and once again put it into her mouth. Lincoln kicked off his shoes and socks, allowing him to kick away his pants.

Ronnie pulled away, leaving Lincoln's cock glistening in a coat of her saliva. Now, it was Yumi's turn. The wolf-girl wrapped her lips around Lincoln tip, humming as she lowered her head, taking more of him into her mouth and down her throat. One of her hands rested on Lincoln's stomach, while the other caressed his balls, fondling them. When Yumi found his tip touching the back of her throat, she pulled back before quickly going back down.

Lincoln clenched his eyes shut as he felt the familiar pressure of his loins building up. It swelled. The white-haired teen grunted, his cock throbbing. With a buck of his hips, the pressure released through his shaft, shooting a thick load of his seed into Yumi's waiting mouth. Yumi removed herself from Lincoln. This usually would've been the part where the wolf-girl would swallow her lover's essence, however, she had another idea in mind.

Yumi turned to Ronnie Anne with a devious smirk. She took the girl's face into her hands, tilting her head as she brought her in for a kiss. Ronnie went wide-eyed when Yumi's tongue entered her mouth, now tasting Lincoln's seed on her own. It was a bit of a shock at first, but after savoring the taste, she found the thick bodily fluid to be rather sweet… with a bit of a subtle saltiness to it. She closed her eyes, she and Yumi exploring each other mouths as they swapped Lincoln's cum between each other. After a few seconds, the girls swallowed their shared cum, and then broke the kiss, smiling at each other.

"You taste pretty good, lame-o. Very sweet" Ronnie glanced at Lincoln with half-lidded eyes, licking her lips.

"Oh, that was just the warm-up" Yumi began, lowering her eyelids, "Now it's time for the _real_ fun" she smiled.

Yumi unzipped her boots, tossing them to the floor as she kicked them off her feet. She grabbed the hem of her shorts, pulling them off her legs along with her panties and tossing them to the floor as well. Her tail swished lightly, giving a small smile at being completely naked except for her choker and earrings.

Ronnie looked at Yumi, then at Lincoln's cock, and then back at Yumi. She kicked off her socks and shoes, kicking them to the floor. She unzipped her shorts, making it easier to push them off her legs, her panties going with them. The two girls turned their attention to the white-haired young man between them. Lincoln sat up and looked at both girls.

"Alright, hop on" Yumi encouraged, patting Lincoln's lap as he took off his shirt.

"You want me to go first?" Ronnie looked at her.

"Sure, you are our guest after all" Yumi replied.

Ronnie gave a small smile. She threw a leg over Lincoln's lap, resting her hands upon his shoulders as she hovered just inches above his tip.

"You sure you're ok with this?" Lincoln asked, turning his head to Yumi.

"If I weren't ok with it, we wouldn't be having a threesome right now" Yumi replied with a small hint of sarcasm. "Go on, Ronnie Anne. Take Lincoln inside of you" she told the girl.

Lincoln gripped Ronnie's hips and lowered her. His tip entered her making her wince. The tomboy found herself slowly taking more a bit more of Lincoln into herself. At the halfway point, a red liquid began to flow out of her and drip down Lincoln's shaft.

"Blood? Ronnie, you're still a virgin?" Yumi asked.

"Mm-hm" Ronnie Anne nodded, one eye closed as she bit her lower lip. "I've never done this before. I always thought Lincoln and I would've done this a long time ago, but we never got around to it" she told her. "Now that it's actually happening, I can't believe it. It feels bigger inside me than it did in my hand and my mouth"

"Wait until he gets to actually ram you. Fuck her well, Lincoln" Yumi told her boyfriend.

"Just be gentle with me at first, lame-o" Ronnie Anne added.

Lincoln snickered. He then lowered her again, taking himself deeper into the dark-skinned girl. Ronnie Anne grunted, clenching her eyes shut as she threw her arms around him, hugging him with her breasts squishing against his chest. Lincoln's hands lowered gripping her ass.

Lincoln reeled his hips back slowly throwing them back into his ex, sending ripples throughout her body. Ronnie threw her head back with a moan, feeling Lincoln's head touch her cervix. She pulled back, looking Lincoln in the eyes with her arms still hooked around his neck as he pumped in and out of her. It was then that she felt a pair of hands grab her chest. Glancing to the side, she saw Yumi with her head rested on her shoulder. As she hugged her from behind, Ronnie could feel Yumi's chest smoosh against her back while fondling hers.

"I… I think I'm getting used to it" Ronnie said between pants, "Go faster" she told Lincoln.

Lincoln nodded in understanding. He quickened his pace. Meanwhile, Yumi pinched her nipples while kneading her breasts. Both actions had caused the tomboy to moan even more, a blush crossing her face as she felt the ripples of pleasure course through her body. She turned her head to Yumi, locking lips with her in a kiss.

"God, this feels so good!" Ronnie yelled, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back. "S-Something's happening. It feels like I'm going to…"

She had felt a pressure in her crotch, one that made her feel like she had to pee. Her inner walls tightened around Lincoln's cock, her nerves unwinding. Her pupils dilated, her toes curling. She released a prolonged moan as she released herself, squirting onto Lincoln's lap. The white-haired teen's shaft slipped out tomboy, shooting cum all over her chest and part of her face.

"Oh, man. That was awesome!" Ronnie panted, licking whatever cum off that she could with her tongue, "You've got an amazing cock, Lincoln" she told him.

"Yeah, he does" Yumi smiled. "Alright, now it's my turn" she said with Ronnie Anne removing herself from Lincoln's lap. She turned and fell onto her back, resting her head on a pillow.

Yumi grabbed Ronnie's calves, pushing them until her knees were up to her chest. She then sat on the girl's ass, their lower lips touching. She released Ronnie's legs, leaning forward and lapping up all the cum that was on her chest. Using a hand, she wiped off the cum that was on Ronnie's face, licking the white liquid off her hand as well. She leaned in and kissed her.

Lincoln grabbed Yumi's hips, pushing his cock into Yumi's entrance. The wolf-girl groaned upon feeling Lincoln enter her. At this point, she was used to how long and thick he was. Still, she could never get over how good it felt when he penetrated her. Lincoln began his thrusts into her, each one hard and sending waves of pleasure through Yumi's body. The thrusts caused the wolf-girl's body to rock, her and Ronnie's breasts rubbing against each other, as well as their clits.

Ronnie threw her arms around Yumi's waist, holding her tighter. Both girls moaned as the sensation of their clits rubbing against each other made their insides tingle. Yumi winced when she felt a tug on her backside. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Lincoln pulling on her tail. He held onto it with both hands, stroking it his lower hand.

"Oh, god. My… my tail…" Yumi muttered.

"Heh. Come on, you know you love it" Lincoln replied, stroking her tail as he thrust in and out of her.

Ronnie kissed Yumi's cheek and then moved to kiss her jugular. Yumi threw her head back with a sigh and a gasp. She could feel her juices run down her thighs which ran down Ronnie's ass, mixing with her juices.

Lincoln huffed, his forehead damp with sweat as he pumped in and out of Yumi. He just couldn't believe it. Never in a million years did he ever think he'd be in a threesome, let alone one involving the two most important girls in his life. Was he complaining? Hell no. What guy would complain about banging two beautiful girls at once? It was enough to bring a smile to his face.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to…" Lincoln warned, feeling the buildup in his loins.

The white-haired teen increased his pace, his pelvis smacking against the ass of the silver-haired beauty beneath him. Yumi's eyes dilated and her toes curled, her inner walls clamping around Lincoln. Lincoln gave one last, hard thrust. He shot a huge amount of his seed into Yumi's womb, making her tongue loll out and her eyes shrink to the size of pins. She then found herself cumming, squirting her juice onto Ronnie Anne and staining some of the sheets. The two girls shared a quick kiss.

Lincoln pulled out of Yumi, allowing her to roll off Ronnie Anne as his load oozed out of her and onto the bed. Lincoln the lied down between Yumi and Ronnie Anne, the two girls cuddling up to him with one leg over his crotch. All three teens found themselves panting, their bodies damp with sweat.

"That was… That was actually kind of fun" Ronnie Anne commented.

"It's always fun doing it with Lincoln" Yumi said, kissing the young man's cheek.

"Yeah. I've got to admit, I thought you were going to want to hurt me the moment you laid eyes on me" Ronnie looked at Yumi.

"I was considering it, but Lincoln stopped me before I could" Yumi replied, "I'm glad he did. If he didn't, we wouldn't have had that amazing threesome just now"

"That and you'd probably be bloodied and bruised" Lincoln added, informing his ex.

"So, I know Lincoln and I are cool, but what about you, Yumi? Are you and I cool?" Ronnie asked the wolf-girl.

"Hmm. We can be but on one condition…" Yumi said, a smile crossing her face.

* * *

At some point Lincoln, Yumi, and Ronnie had put their clothes on and were now walking down the stairs. The wolf-girl looked at Leni and Luna, giving them a knowing wink. The second and third oldest Loud sisters bumped fists.

"Hey, you guys were gone for a while. Are you ok?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, we're ok" Ronnie Anne replied.

"Never been better" Lincoln chimed in, "Ronnie Anne and I worked it and we agreed to still be friends" he told them.

"That's awesome, dudes. Glad there's no bad blood between you guys" Luna said.

"Speaking of relationships…" Lori began, "Bobby and I have decided. We're going to have the wedding her in Royal Woods!" she told them. Everyone smiled.

"Whoa, really!?" Lincoln asked with excitement.

"Totally! Might as well have the big day be in the town we grew up in and where we began our relationship" Bobby said, hugging his fiancée close. "It'll be in June"

Yumi giggled. "Well…" she hugged Lincoln, "This sounds like it's going to be fun!" she said excitedly, her tail wagging with joy.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. As I said, Ronnie Anne's reason for breaking up with Lincoln probably wasn't worth the buildup. I was originally not going to have Ronnie Anne make a physical appearance, but people wanted to know why she broke up with Lincoln, so what better way to know than to hear from the girl herself? Anyway, yeah, this chapter had a threesome between Lincoln, Yumi, and Ronnie Anne. Why? 1: Because I can, and 2: There's a reason behind it. A reason that I'll get into later.**

 **So, this chapter was the second to last chapter of this story. The next chapter, the epilogue, will be the final chapter. I feel so proud, and yet, a bit sad that it's ending. But mostly proud… and it feels good.**

 **I thank Geo Soul and Gamelover41592 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	25. Epilogue

**Alright guys, here it is, the final chapter of** _ **The Wolf-Girl**_ **. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister declared to Bobby and Lori. The crowd then cheered as the newlyweds shared a kiss.

 **Lincoln:** Hey, Lincoln here. As you can see, it's the day of my sister Lori's wedding. She and Bobby spent a long time preparing this and it looks like it's paid off.

Some of the people in the crowd, mainly the women, were even crying. Even Carl was crying… although his tears were more of sorrow than of joy. Clyde and Haiku were there, too. If he were still eleven and still had a pointless and hopeless crush on Lori, he'd probably be in the same boat as Carl. Luckily for him, his crush on Lincoln's sister died when he hooked up his spooky yet caring goth of a girlfriend, so he was happy for his former crush.

Lincoln's other friends were there as well. Liam and Tabby were sitting next to each other, holding hands. Rusty was there with Polly, an ice pack resting on his crotch. Hell, even Zach was there with Giggles, the two having spent time together recently.

"That was so sweet. So, what happens now?" Yumi asked Lincoln.

"We eat, have cake, and then Bobby and Lori drive off with Lori tossing the bouquet into the crowd" Lincoln told her as they and everyone else in the room stood up.

"Well, I know something that'll be even sweeter than cake" Yumi said in a sultry voice, leading him in a direction away from the crowd.

Unknown to them a certain someone had caught sight of them leaving.

* * *

"Oh, my god. I can't believe we're doing this in here of all places" Lincoln said, feeling his cock between Yumi's naked breasts, the two in a closet with surprisingly a fair amount of room.

"Fucking your girlfriend in the house of God? Bad boy" Yumi teased, flicking his head with her tongue, making him jerk.

"Heh. I was probably going to go to hell when I die anyway, I might as well make the most of my life" Lincoln replied, making Yumi giggle as she slowly licked his tip.

The wolf-girl then took him into her mouth, sucking him while jerking him off with her tits. Lincoln threw his head back in bliss. That's when Yumi's ears twitched and she caught a familiar scent.

"Ronnie Anne's coming" Yumi warned casually before taking Lincoln back into her mouth.

"Hm?" Lincoln's eyes opened. He looked to the door which soon opened to reveal new dark-skinned sister in law. "Uh, hey Ronnie Anne" he greeted her.

"Hmph" Ronnie Anne smirked with half-lidded eyes.

 _[Flashback]_

"Are you and I cool?" Ronnie Anne asked the wolf-girl, the two of them cuddling up to Lincoln with their naked bodies, having just finished an amazing threesome.

"Hmm. We can be, but on one condition…" Yumi said, a smile crossing her face.

"What's that?" Ronnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You join our pack. Be one of the girls Lincoln has sex with regularly, outside of me" Yumi told her.

"You mean like a harem?" Ronnie asked.

"Mm-hm" Yumi gave a confirming nod.

"Wait, you were serious about that? I thought we were joking?" Lincoln asked.

"Unless I'm talking dirty or roleplaying, I never joke about sex" Yumi replied, smirking. "So, what do you say, Ronnie Anne? Do you want to be one of Lincoln's fuck buddies?" she asked the girl across from her.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"You know, you could've gone and had cake with your family and friends" Yumi said, licking Lincoln's shaft without looking over her shoulder.

"And let YOU have all the fun? I don't think so" Ronnie said, closing the door as she approached the two, getting on her knees beside Yumi, "Besides, I've been craving this big thing for weeks now" she added, grabbing the upper half of Lincoln's member, rubbing the tip with her thumb.

"Well, why don't you jerk him off between your tits?" Yumi suggested, removing her breasts from the white-haired teen.

Ronnie Anne lowered the straps of her dress, hooking her fingers into the rim before pulling it down to expose her large breasts. In her younger years, she wouldn't have been caught dead wearing a dress, but as time went on, she had gotten used to wearing them… depending on the type of dress, of course. More or less. The tomboy held her breasts in her hands, bring them close as she wrapped them around Lincoln's shaft.

"Oh my god…" a blush crept across Ronnie Anne's face.

She could feel the heat coming off of Lincoln's cock, it feeling long and thick as usual. She could even feel it throb a little between her breasts. As for Lincoln, he could feel the soft firmness of the Hispanic girl's breasts. It felt amazing and warm, just like Yumi's. He could even feel her heart beat within her chest.

Ronnie Anne giggled and moved up and down, her breasts caressing Lincoln's member. She opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue as her saliva spilled onto his tip, running down his length. She gave his head a few flicks before taking him into her mouth. She bobbed her head, sucking him off as she swirled her tongue around him.

While Lincoln was being jerked and sucked off by Ronnie Anne, Yumi crawled towards him. Sitting on her knees, she threw her arms around him, pulling him in for a deep kiss as one of her breasts smooshed against his chest. Lincoln closed his eyes as his and Yumi's tongues entered and explored each other's mouths. The white-haired teen pressed his left hand against the side of Ronnie's head, while his right hand moved to squeeze Yumi's firm ass.

After a minute, Yumi broke the kiss. "Hey, Ronnie" she called, getting the girl's attention, "Do like the way Lincoln tastes?" she asked with half-lidded eyes. Ronnie Anne replied with a nod while keeping Lincoln in her mouth. "I bet you want to his taste hot, delicious cum, don't you?" Yumi asked rhetorically.

Ronnie glanced at her for a second before continuing to suck Lincoln off. She increased the pace of which she rubbed her breasts, making the white-haired teen jerk his hips. Truth be told, the tomboy did want a taste of her ex's cum, it tasted sweet when she shared between a kiss with Yumi. This time though, she wanted the whole load for herself. That's when Lincoln felt a build-up in his loins which traveled up his penis. Ronnie Anne would have her wish granted, for when Lincoln threw his hips up, he shot his load into her mouth.

"There you go. A ton of cum, just for you" Yumi teased with a smirk.

Ronnie removed herself from Lincoln's cock. She then swallowed his seed, the sticky liquid running down her throat and into her stomach. She looked up at Lincoln with half-lidded eyes, a smile crossing her face. The tomboy pushed the white-haired teen onto his back, proceeding to sit on his pelvis as she lifted the hem of her dress. Lincoln found his shaft sandwiched between the girl's ass cheeks.

"Ronnie Anne, are you not wearing…" Lincoln began.

"I was hoping we'd do it _after_ the wedding, but now's probably a good a time as any" Ronnie replied, raising her rump as she felt his tip rub against her lower lips.

"My thoughts exactly" Yumi chimed in.

"And this time I want your load _inside_ me" Ronnie Anne told Lincoln. Lincoln opened his mouth to reply before Ronnie placed a finger over it, "And I'm on the pill, so you have nothing to worry about" she added.

Ronnie Anne slowly lowered herself, taking Lincoln deep into her as his thick rod spread her walls apart. She sighed as drew her hips forward, and moaned when she threw them back. The tomboy took her friend's hands and brought them up to her chest, the white-haired teen giving her breasts a firm squeeze as she fondled them.

Yumi raised the hem of her dress, the article of clothing now around her waist. Not wanting to feel left out, the wolf-girl threw a leg over Lincoln's head, her damp slit now in front of his face. The white-haired teen removed his hands from Ronnie's breasts and moved them to grip Yumi's ass, pulling her closer as he stuck his tongue out. Yumi released a moan when she felt his warm, slick tongue glide across her vertical lips.

Lincoln's hips thrust upward, his pelvis meeting Ronnie Anne's, their skin smacking against each other. While he thrust into the Hispanic tomboy, he licked at the wolf-girl's cunt, giving her clit a few flicks before sucking on it. He didn't think he'd bang both of them the first time all those weeks ago, let alone a second time. It made him wonder how many times something like this could or would happen to him. He hoped it'd be often… or at least as often as it could, depending on how many times they would get to see Ronnie Anne.

On top of him, both girls leaned in towards each other. With a tilt of their heads, locking lips as they held each other, their breasts pressing together as each rode a part of Lincoln. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, the pleasure they're receiving making their hearts race. A minute in, they broke the kiss, tilting their heads back as they moaned softly. Yumi stuck her tongue out, her tail wagging when she felt Lincoln insert his tongue into her.

"Ooh! Yeah, that's it, Lincoln!" Yumi said, her ears flattening against her head, drool running down her lip as her pupils dilated.

"It's spreading me apart, bulging inside of me!" Ronnie Anne commented, feeling Lincoln deep inside of her.

"Ronnie, I'm about to cum… inside of you…" Lincoln warned, feeling his cocked bulge inside of the Hispanic tomboy.

"Do it. Cum. Cum with me!" Ronnie said, her toes curling inside of her shoes.

Lincoln grunted, his face contorting as his cocked throbbed. He gave a hard thrust, shooting his load into his ex's womb. Ronnie Anne threw her head back, sticking her tongue out as her pupil's dilated. Lincoln cumming inside of her caused her to cum as well, staining his pants with her juices. She panted in satisfaction.

"Fucking… amazing. Is that what it feels like when a guy cums inside of you?" Ronnie Anne asked rhetorically.

"It sure is" Yumi said as she crawled off Lincoln's face, the white-haired teen pulling out the tomboy. "Now, it's my turn"

Yumi got on her hands and knees, raising her ass into the air. Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne lied on her back in front of her, Lincoln's essence leaking out of her entrance. Lincoln got on his knees, gripping Yumi's hips in his hands. The wolf-girl groaned when she felt her boyfriend inside of her. When he felt he was deep enough inside of her, Lincoln started to thrust his hips, Yumi's eyes rolling in the back of her head.

Seeing Lincoln's cum oozing out of her opening, Yumi leaned in, sticking out her tongue and licking the cum from the girl's slit. Ronnie propped herself onto her elbows, gazing into the eyes of the silver-haired beauty that was eating her out. Yumi had lapped up all of the cum from Ronnie's hole, swallowing it, the girl's juices adding an extra flavor to it. When she was done, she moved up, proceeding to flick the clit which caused Ronnie Anne to throw her head back with a moan.

"Yumi, I think Ronnie Anne would like it if you fingered her as well" Lincoln suggested, his pelvis smacking into Yumi's rear.

Yumi looked at him out of the corner of her eye, giving a nod of agreement. While she continued her tongue assault on Ronnie's clit, she inserted, not one, but two of her fingers into her, those being her middle and ring fingers. The moment they went in, Yumi could feel Ronnie Anne clamp around her fingers, her insides feeling warm and wet. The wolf-girl twist her wrist back and forth, feeling along the walls of Ronnie Anne's tunnel. That's when she found something close to the size of a quarter. Her g-spot.

"Ooh! Yeah, baby, right there!" Ronnie Anne moaned, running a hand through the wolf-girl's silver hair as her fingers caressed the sensitive part of her insides.

"So, how does she taste, Yumi?" Lincoln asked, leaning over and groping the wolf-girl's right breast in one hand and stimulating her clit in the other.

"Ahh… You tell me" Yumi lifted her head, turning it to lock lips with her white-haired lover in a deep kiss, sharing the taste of Ronnie's juices between them.

After a few seconds, the couple broke the kiss. At this point, Yumi's walls clenching on him had brought Lincoln closer to his second climax. The white-haired teen felt himself bulge inside of his silver-haired girlfriend. Heat traveled up his shaft. Lincoln narrowed his eyes, clenching his teeth as he released himself inside of Yumi, painting her insides white and filling her with his hot load. That, combined with the pleasure she was receiving to her breast and clit, caused the wolf-girl to cum as well. It wasn't long before Ronnie Anne came, too, squirting Yumi's face.

Lincoln and Yumi fell back with Lincoln sitting on his butt and Yumi sitting in his lap, his cock still inside of her as his cum oozed out of her. Ronnie Anne sat up as well, panting as she faced the two people she had just slept with.

"Well… that was fun" Ronnie said between pants.

"That's what happens when you're a part of the pack" Yumi replied, "I'm glad you agreed to join"

"Well, who could say no to a cock as amazing as that" Ronnie said, her eyes darting to Lincoln's shaft which was still sheathed inside of Yumi.

"Heh. Come on, it's not that great" Lincoln said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, it is" the two girls replying in unison.

"Just remember, in this harem, I'M the only one Lincoln impregnates" Yumi told Ronnie Anne sternly, pointing a finger at her.

"Pfft! Whatever. As long I get to have my fun with Lincoln" Ronnie said. She chuckled, leaning into to kiss Yumi on the lips, and then Lincoln. The three shared a quick laugh.

"I have a feeling this could lead to something great" Lincoln commented, a smile crossing his face.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the town. Everyone had gathered outside, cheering as Bobby and Lori, now newlywedded, entered a limo. Lori poked her head out of the window, tossing her bouquet into the crowd. A random girl had caught it, only for two other girls to tackle her, the three of them fighting over the collection of flowers.

"So, what happens now, Lincoln?" Yumi asked, she and Lincoln holding hands, Ronnie Anne standing on the other side of the white-haired teen.

"Now? A new chapter begins in Bobby and Lori's lives" Lincoln told her, "And our own as well" he added.

"Hm. Ok then" Yumi said. She leaned into his ear, "Let's hope our little pack grows even bigger. The more we have the fun it'll be" she whispered in a sultry voice with half-lidded eyes.

"Heh. Can't argue with you there" Lincoln smiled, turning his attention to the nightly, starry sky. "I wonder how big it'll be… and who'll join" he wondered, "I guess it's one of those things where only time will tell"

* * *

 **And there you have it, the final chapter of my first M-rated sex story. It took nearly two years, but I've finally finished it. I feel so proud of how far it's come and I thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews given to this story over the many chapters published. Sadly, this is where the story of Yumi comes to an end… at least until I make the sequel.**

 **Wait, did I say there'll be a sequel? Yes. Yes, I did. Although, it won't be happening for a while. Will there be a harem? Yes. Will Lincoln take other girls' virginities? Yes. Will Lincoln have sex with older women? Yes. Will there be Loudcest? …Honestly, I don't know, I'm still debating on this one. Everything else is true though. So, keep an eye out for when this sequel comes out, titled "** _ **The Wolf-Girl 2: Lincoln's Pack**_ **".**

 **In the meantime, there'll be one-shots that take place between the chapters of the original story, as well as ones that take place between the original and the eventual sequel. And don't think that this'll be the last you've seen of Yumi. She'll be appearing in some of my other stories as well… albeit slightly altered versions of her. In fact, I eventually plan to have her planned to be in a certain superhero story of mine (I think most of you know which one I'm referring to).**

 **And what did you think of my wolf-girl OC? Feel free to tell me in a review. And if you have ideas for one of the one-shots or the sequel story, say it in a review or feel free to message me. (IgnitedCrew, if you want to message me, be sure to turn private messaging on first).**

 **This is Sunblast X, signing off. Goodbye and I'll see you in the sequel to this story (as well as my other stories).**


End file.
